Bewitching Quidditch: Formerly Carry You Home
by VoodooLilies
Summary: He's an internationally famous Keeper for Puddlemere United she's the mediwizard who makes sure everyone on the team is in tip top conditions and they both share an apartment. But, one of players on the team may have a dark secret,has anyone seen Katie?
1. Quidditch Team of Eight

**Chapter One- Quidditch Team of Eight**

Disclaimer: Not JKR, don't own anything, etc.

_Thanks for reading, hope you all like. First K.B./O.W. so don't hate ;) Please R&R!_

I put my heavy head in my hands as I sat, lazily watching the players zoom back and forth across the field high above me. My shirt felt plastered to my skin in the heat of the day and I glanced upwards at a burly man who was waggling a bat at me. A typical day so far, no serious injuries just a lot of 'knots'.

"Oi! Katie, I have a knot in my calf." Henry, the beater for Puddlemere United called out as he slowly descended from the sky. The other players glared down at him, jealously, as he limped the last few feet towards me. I straightened up with a smile playing on my lips,

"Oh really, a knot? So in other words, you want a calf massage?" I said when he was close enough that he could hear my loud whisper but their coach couldn't.

"Katie, you know me too well." He sat in the chair across from me and stuck his foot out. This is how demeaning my job is, I give overpaid Quidditch players massages all day. That was not in the job description for MediWizard, it said things like "Enjoy Quidditch games every day and fix broken bones, become friends with the team players. If you love Quidditch but don't play and have medical training, this is the job for you!" it really should of said, 'Give massages most of the day to gross sweaty players, mostly men who reek and will make you as well by the end of the day.'

I undid his shoes laces and slipped the sock off. It was in a ball which I tossed a couple feet into the field. I rolled up his pant leg and started rubbing his calf.

"Better?" I asked in mock concern as he started smiling.

"Oh! OH! Right there Katie, keep going! Don't stop now!" He bellowed as loud as he could and started moaning. I blushed but started laughing as everyone on the field looked over at us. You could hear everyone laughing at us, they slowly came towards the ground and dismounted.

"Oh, Katie, I didn't know you were so good, can I go next?" The other beater, Pat, asked but failed keeping a straight face.

"You already went twice today, I practically fell asleep the second time around. You really want to go at it again?" I asked with doe eyes, restraining my smile. Everyone doubled over laughing as he turned red in the face.

"Bye Katie, we'll miss you, hugs and kisses!"

"See you tonight, if you know what I mean…"

"Love you Katie dearest!" The rest of the players called as they walked towards the locker room after each had come over and given me a one arm hug around the shoulders, all boys acting like I was some easy lay and the next second like I was their mothers. Henry had left with them and only one player plopped down in the chair across from me.

"Hey Katie," He said slowly and I looked away from the retreating players over at my best friend. Oliver Wood, my Quidditch captain at Hogwarts, personal chef, maid, roommate and England's sexiest Quidditch player was staring somewhat blankly at me.

"Hey Ollie." I said standing up and offering him my hand to help him up. He took it, loosely shook it, and dropped it. He closed his eyes and slid in his chair a little, obviously tired from the practice. He was Puddlemere United's head Keeper and always tried the hardest on the team.

"Ollie, do you want me to take you home?" I asked as I leaned over him making sure he was still awake, to be sure I jabbed him in the arm.

"Mhmm." He moaned in an attempt to talk.

"Ollie!" I said loudly, with no response this time. I grabbed his arm and attempted to force the six foot three Keeper to stand. Most of his weight was on me and I whipped my wand out. Giving one last glance to the field I apparated us to our _tiny_ living room. You think with him being rich and all he'd buy a bigger flat and get rid of me, seeing as I pay half the rent, but no, he's saving it all for something.

We landed and by this point Oliver had completely fallen asleep and we collapsed onto the couch. Half of me was pinned under him but half of me was free, after a few futile attempts to roll away in some manner I gave up. It was a long day, and I was rather tired myself. I let my eyes open and close, fluttering in-between consciousness.

Oliver was my best friend, and I loved him. Yes, I completely love him, and not in a friend to friend way. He was always there for me, always had been. When Roger Davies was cheating on me, Oliver went and punched him, multiple times. At the battle of Hogwarts he rescued me from underneath a crumbled pillar that had trapped my leg. And then, when I needed a place to stay, offered to let me live with him.

I am the only person in the world who actually will put up with all his crazy behavior though, so when he needed a flat mate I suppose he was stuck with me. I don't like to think of it that way though. Anyway, he is the type of person who wakes up at the crack of dawn, runs six miles, then makes breakfast and goes to seven hour long practices. Did I mention how he constantly tries to clean, there is no such thing as mess in this flat.

My room, on the other hand, looks like a bomb went off in it. Magazines litter the floor and I constantly loose clothes as they disappear under the bed or manage to get stuck on the top of the bookshelf, out of reach. It truly isn't my fault though, our apartment, it's small. One main living room connected to a miniature kitchen right next to the door. A three and a half foot hall to the bathroom, which we share, and two doors on opposite sides of the living room each leading to our respective rooms.

When I first moved in, around seven months ago and got my Mediwizard job, we pushed our beds to the same wall, just on opposite sides so we could knock to each other through it. We thought it'd be fun, or like a code system. Three knocks equals, 'I'm sick, owl work.' Or something of the like. I personally regret the choice, because when the sexiest Quidditch star in all of England gets drunk, he brings the ladies home. And our beds are separated by a thin plaster wall.

Good times, but it still wasn't after he was with them I knew for sure that I liked him, it had to be the first time he left. The team was going on a post-season tour of France, they were gone for twenty some days. I was supposed to come with, because I make sure they are always in tip top shape but they decided to hire a temporary Mediwizard from France instead, cheaper or something. Those were some of the loneliest days ever since the war. I hardly spoke to anyone during the war, I met up with Alicia few times, and I saw George once. Other than that I was completely alone. When he was gone, it reminded me of those times, also I can't cook to safe my life and I was rather hungry the whole time.

We were all happy now though, and I slowly felt my eyelids collapse on me.

* * *

><p>"Katie!"<p>

"Hullo darling!"

"You look so fetching today!" I snapped my eyes open, grinning from ear to ear. I felt someone sweep me up onto my feet and looked up, Elliot, a chaser for Puddlemere was spinning me.

"Hey!" I called out as I was set back onto my feet. Glancing around I saw the now clean teammates of Oliver ransacking my fridge, using up all the furniture and laughing loudly while they joked. I turned around looking back to where I was sitting,

"Hey, I was sitting there!" I shouted at the three chasers who had squeezed to all fit on the couch. Elliot grinned sheepishly, while Chris and Tim just burst out laughing and clutching onto each other to prevent from popping out of the tightly packed couch. I couldn't help myself and I joined in, laughing.

"You can still sit here, we have…room." Tim said as he glanced at the other two. I smirked suspiciously and they all watched closely, tense to defend themselves. I jumped on top of all their laps and spread out, lying down and pretending to go to sleep.

"Ew, Katie, you smell. Did you not shower when you got home?" They asked peering down at me as the all covered their noses in some manner.

"I couldn't, because some big bloke collapsed on top of me when we got home." I complained to them and they nodded pretending to care.

"Well go get ready, tonight we are going out. And we are bringing you!" Chris offered, smirking a little to the other boys. I got up and walked toward our bathroom, when they said 'going out' they meant that they were all going to buy drinks until they got completely smashed. Come back to our flat with lady friends and wake up the next morning expecting me to mother them.

"Ollie." I whispered as he came out of our bathroom.

"Ya?" He looked down at me with his chocolate eyes glinting.

"Don't wait up for me tonight, I think I might crash at Alicia's after or something. Okay?" I asked giving him my puppy eyes. He seemed to think he was my parent or something, telling me he was worried sick if I didn't come home the night before and telling me to drink lots of tea when I got a cold.

"Okay, but don't go home with some boy. You will regret it in the morning!" He called out as he walked back into the main room. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom, getting ready to go.

Like I would take off with some boy, last time I tried that a burly Quidditch team attempted to attack him, whilst extremely drunk. It was really pathetic actually, they all stumbled and attempted to yell at him. I ended up having to take them all home before we got kicked out. That would have been terrible, the press would have gone nuts. I've tried to sneak off a couple times, but they always stop me, and one look at Oliver's face before we apparate away makes me pull back. I know he only thinks of me as a best friend who needs protecting, but I can't help feeling more. He has no more than platonic feelings for me, but at least he has feelings for me.

"Katie! Hurry up, we want to _go_." I heard some of the players yell as they banged loudly on the bathroom door, relentlessly.

I pushed it open and they immediately apparated, with someone slipping their hand into mine. It felt so familiar I was sure it was Oliver's.


	2. Unusual Behavior

**Chapter 2-Unusual Behavior**

_Thanks to _**modestlobster**_, for my first review on this story. Your comment made me decide to keep writing this. Also thanks to everyone who added it to their favorites and alerts, those emails make my day! Thank you and lots of love, and for everyone who is confused: _

Lineup:

Keeper: Oliver

Seeker: Adam

Beaters: Pat, Henry

Chasers: Chris, Tim, Elliot

I sat in between Oliver and Adam, the Seeker, at our circular table. This was all somewhat new to me, seeing as I usually am left out because I'm the oddball, the only girl in the group. Which means that as each one gets drunk they will assume I'm their girlfriend, and then when I tell them I'm not they think I'm their mother. How sweet, not. I'm not a fan of six foot five bulky men running to me asking to go back to their place where it's quieter, and then asking me to tuck them into bed and get them a glass of water.

"Katie, what do you want?" Oliver turned to me with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. Looking up I noticed a bartender giving me a tiny glare and everyone else just staring expectantly.

"Oh, um, whatever everyone else is having." I muttered looking back and forth between everyone's faces, which were an assortment of muffled smiles and biting on bottom lips in an attempt to stay quiet. The bartender sighed and walked away through the throng of people dancing, he disappeared behind a couple that were kissing and grinding senseless.

"Everyone got something different, didn't they?" I asked while everyone burst out laughing. I felt my cheeks heat up a little but decided to blame it on how hot the club was with so many people in it.

Oliver leaned over to whisper in my ear, and as I turned to face him someone pulled me away from him. Glancing over more confused than angry Adam had tugged me closer to him. He looked down at me and said,

"So Katie, how's the boyfriend?" He asked somewhat loudly causing everyone at our table to gawk at me. Oliver whipped his head around and choked on a peanut he had snatched from the bucket in the center of the table. Apparently it's some tradition here to put a bucket of peanuts on the table, people just throw the shells on the floor, probably so they could hide the throw-up from overly drunk people. I shuddered a little at the thought; everyone else took it to mean something else.

"That bad, want us to go beat him up?" Henry asked quirking his eyebrow and cracking his knuckles menacingly along with the two other chasers, Elliot and Chris.

"No, no. We're great." I said smirking at Adam. I heard a loud smack on the table next to me, and turning around still smirking, Oliver had practically dropped his glass onto the table. The bartender who was handing everyone their drinks frowned at him before walking away.

"I didn't even know you had a boyfriend." Oliver leaned over whispering into my ear. I turned to face him and looked him dead in the eyes holding my straight face.

"Really? How did you not know? We've been going out since I was what, three?" I said ticking off the years on my fingers before leaning over and giving a tug on his perfectly sized ear. Now, that might seem strange but he really did have perfect ears. They didn't droop down or stick out the side. It was weird that I was thinking of my flat mate this way, but maybe I had a weird ear fetish or something? Who knows, I sighed inwardly.

"We've got a big hot date tomorrow." I continued looking down towards my oddly colored drink. It was neon red screaming out like sirens, I had to practically shield my eyes it was so bright.

"Who is he?" Oliver looked flustered and wounded at the same time. One because he didn't know about it and two because he was supposed to be my best friend, why wouldn't I have told him? I giggled inside, glancing over to Adam who was suppressing a smile, very poorly, in his hand. He was twiddling with the olives on a stick in his glass before looking over at me. His eyes were crinkled and I knew he was smiling at me even if I couldn't see his mouth. I ignored the sudden somersaults my stomach was doing, where did those come from?

"How could you forget? My sexy boyfriend is you, dummy, no one else I love that much!" I laughed when I told Oliver. He smiled at me making his eyes crinkle so they gleamed in the club's lighting.

"Love you too Katie." He said as he pulled me into a one arm hug. All the other players, who had downed at least two drinks by now, were laughing loudly causing some people to stare. I looked over at Adam and he was silently shaking from laughing so hard. The odd sensation in my stomach had stopped and I wondered where it had come from.

I picked up the drink and tilted it all the way back, chugging it. Well, chugging is a bit of an overstatement seeing as the glass was shot size. I dropped it on the table feeling the burning liquid slide down my throat. I noticed that the moment it hit the table it defied gravity by pushing itself right side up and refilled with the same liquid, this time neon orange though.

"Oh, Katie! You got Leprechaun Rainbow!" Elliot guffawed from his seat across from me, everyone else was also laughing, as if this was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"What is a Leprechaun Rainbow?" I ask confused pouting my bottom lip a little as I glanced at each person's face hoping for a clue.

"Katie Bell! How do you not know this? Do you ever go out?" Elliot continued looking shocked.

"Um, sometimes, well I like staying in, but that doesn't answer my question!" I protested.

"It's a drinking game; usually someone challenges someone else at a bar to play it with them. And when you drank the first drink you accepted. You go through all the colors of a rainbow, each color becomes more and more strong. You keep going till the other person passes out or gives up. The winner gets a dancing Leprechaun drink, or basically a luck potion." Tim explained for me, always the sensible one of the group.

"Well, then. I'm going to go find this challenger!" I said somewhat loudly and staggered a little when I stood to me feet. Oliver reached out to steady me and everyone on the team laughed.

"Katie, you are going to lose, and it will be really pathetic." One of the players said, I wasn't sure which one because I was preoccupied with searching the crowd for my challenger. I heard everyone stand up and follow me around the room. I finally came to a table where a man sat with four of his friends behind him; he had a similar drink in front of him.

He had blue eyes that sparkled a little when you looked at them. I loved those kinds of eyes that had that constant gleam to them. His hair was slightly messy, practically black and his skin was tan. I felt a little blush creep up the side of my face; I decided to blame it on the drinks.

I sat across from him in the only empty chair. I picked up my glass, he did the same,

"To the winner." His voice was deep and almost scratchy I practically bit my lip to stop myself from puckering up. Yes, I was in love with Oliver but it had been a while since I had last kissed someone and this guy was sex on legs. We clinked glasses and poured the liquid down. Everyone on my end patted me on the back and pulled a few chairs over, some had gone to flirt with women or continue drinking. It was only Elliot, Adam, and Oliver now watching the game.

After one rainbow I felt extremely smashed, but I was Katie Bell, I didn't give up, ever.

"Sho, what's yur name?" I asked, surprised with myself for not asking earlier. I was spinning an empty glass in front of me. The boys kept glancing at each other, looking angry? I wasn't entirely sure seeing as my vision was doubled.

"Seth, you?" Wow, he even had a sexy sounding name.

"Katie!" I said happily as I knocked back another drink. I looked around and noticed now only Tim was still with me. I gave him a happy smile and asked why his hair was so shimmery while running my hand through it like he was a dog. I'm not entirely sure what he said to that, I had turned back around and was watching Seth. He glared at Tim and I saw Tim glare right back. What was going on?

I grabbed the next glass and let the liquid slide down my throat, attempting to savor the flavor but I couldn't really taste it anymore. I wasn't really thinking and I wanted to win so I picked up the next two and did the same, almost two rainbows down. I looked up at Seth who was falling behind a little. We both swayed slightly in our seats before one of his friends steadied him.

"So Katie, this is getting dull. Want to go home?" One of Seth's friends asked. I thought about it for a moment. I was far from bored, this was exciting, but I nodded my head, the little bit of reason I had told me I should go home and stop, I would be really hungover in the morning already.

"What do you think you're doing, I'm right here?" Tim asked the boys from across the table, standing up to his menacing Quidditch player height. I patted his arm lovingly, it reminded me of Oliver's a little.

"Come on man, she's not your girlfriend." I watched the two slowly, attempting to understand what was going on. All I wanted to do was go home and snuggle with Oliver on our giant couch, where was Oliver?

I was suddenly brought back to the current when Tim punched the guy he was talking to. The two behind Seth had also stood up and were cowering a little when the man Tim punched flew back a couple feet. Did they really think they could take on Tim?

Standing up I looked at Seth, who looked somewhat confused but grabbed my hand, he tried pulling me towards a darker corner. I pulled my hand out of his which was sweaty wondering out loud what he was doing.

"Don't you want to come home with me?" He asked giving me a smoldering up down and grabbing my ass.

"You look really sexy in that dress and you think I'm good looking right?" He asked the question though it sounded more like a statement.

"You're not Oliver." I whispered so only he could hear, he grabbed my hand a little too forcefully and I felt like throwing up as the multiple drinks sloshed in my stomach. I had always wanted to get into a bar fight, and now I supposed I had proper incentive.

I had always seen them on Muggle television and the good guy always saved the girl. But glancing around Tim was busy and Oliver wasn't here. He was my good guy right? And Adam, he usually was here during these things. Seth looked down grabbing his wand from his front jean pocket and I knew that he was going to apparate away and I would have no choice but to come because he was still holding onto me with a death grip.

I threw a punch as hard as I could aiming for his face. I shut my eyes but when I heard the skin on skin contact I popped them open. I decked him right on the nose which was now turning black a little and blood dripped slowly down his face before it rushed out. I stood there shocked for a moment. He staggered slightly before collapsing to the floor, unconscious.

"You bitch!" I heard one of his friends yell at me, from his spot behind Tim who was attempting to put him in a headlock. I didn't care though, a little drink had appeared on the table. I won! I thought happily to myself and knocked back the Dancing Leprechaun. It tasted like cinnamon mixed with shamrocks. At the bottom of the glass was a four leaved clover, I scooped it out with my finger and held onto it.

I suddenly felt a happy bubble surround me and I looked around the bar, feeling somewhat less dizzy then I had only moments before. I guess this lucky potion was very weak and had only given me a little bit of my senses back. Grabbing my wand which I had left next to the empty drink, happy that I had remembered to pick it up, I straightened my little black dress.

I tried looking through the crowds of people who were fist pumping and shimming to the blasting music. A few girls were whispering and pointing at me and at various other players on the team. I followed one of their fingers and spotted exactly who I was looking for.

I staggered over with lots of boys trying to call me over to them and their friends. A few people grabbed out for me but I kept going till I was in front of Oliver, and a fake blonde girl.

"Who are you?" She asked turning to me. She was dressed in a miniskirt where you could see her thong, hot pink. And she didn't even have a shirt on, just one of those corsets you buy at lingerie stores. Her face was plastered with makeup and her nose was wrinkled at the sight of me. A typical fan girl that would make Oliver smashed and have him bring her home. Usually hoping she could get her hands on some of his money and fame, become his girlfriend. That had yet to happen.

"I know what you're trying to do!" I yelled at her, losing all my sense. She set her drink down as if she was going to fight me. Like she could! She didn't know what was coming for her, I played Quidditch for seven years and unlike her, I wasn't wearing something that would restrict my breathing and have my boobs pop out if bent down, not that she'd care.

I heard the rest of the team shuffle up behind me watching the entertainment that was about to unfold. A few of them placed bets, probably the damn chasers. Oh, I wonder how Tim is.

"Get the hell out of here, you can't just waltz over here and think you can take _him_ home tonight. I've been working on this all night!" She was turning a little red in the face, as she walked over to me, towering down in her too tall high heels. So she was a complete idiotic whore.

That was probably when all the reason had completely disappeared from my already foggy mind. I punched her, square in the jaw. She fell to the floor loosing balance in those hot pink shoes. She scrambled back up showing everyone her thong in a most unladylike manner.

I tisked at her and her eyes looked like they were bulging out of her head. Had no one ever said no to her before? She went to tackle me by grabbing my waist and pulling the two of us down. But I, using my Quidditch skills stepped out of her way and she fell to the ground again. She skidded farther away from me on all those damn peanut shells. Well, I kind of liked them now; it was like they were on my side. The peanuts were with me.

I grabbed Oliver loosely by the arm pulling him next to me, I didn't even bother looking at his face to gage his reaction. Hoping he wasn't mad, I whipped out my wand. When she looked up, glancing where I was holding onto him she watched the pair of us, mostly me, uneasily. She had a random peanut shell stuck in her fake blonde hair.

"I guess I can just waltz over here and take _him_ home tonight!" And with that I flicked my wand and I apparated Oliver and I to our flat. I staggered to the couch with my eyes half open. And heard six other cracks signaling that all the players were back and a little jangle as money was exchanged from the bets they just placed. I let my eyes droop even more when I tucked my cold feet in between the couch cushions and everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked, maybe? So the whole peanut thing and her not really sure what was going on, I just wanted her to sound drunk and oblivious to what was going on.<p>

Also, is this a long enough chapter or too short?

Tell me if you want more Katie Oliver action, and was the fight in this realistic enough? The girl cat fight, I was iffy about how it went… I just wanted a really slutty girl trying to get it on with Oliver and Katie being fed up bec. She loves him and drunk, so she kicks her behind…

**R&R please! More reviews=Faster updates**


	3. Waking Up

Sorry, I feel the need to thank everyone who reviewed because they all made my day! Thanks **The Donut Eater**(I have to agree, it was only 2, now that's just downright depressing!), **GallagherGirl18**(Thanks, and there's more coming I promise!), and **Baby Girl's a Queen**(You're review completely made my day, thanks so much. I love long reviews like that and I'm happy you like my characters and tone! Also, I hope you had fun stalking, that made me laugh so hard!) **Salfea**** (**I wasn't going to put in Oliver's reaction yet but decided to just for you, though I highly doubt you'll like it! I was kinda upset writing it but it'll fix itself soon! Also, you are sooo sweet thank you for your endearing review! Also, this story is going to be pretty long I think, around 25+ chapters I'm thinking….not completely sure, as long as it stays good. Thanks and don't forget to review again!) **Also, thanks to everyone who made me a favorite story or added me to their alerts!**

**Chapter 3- Waking Up**

I struggled to move my feet, which felt heavier than they ever had before. I didn't even want to check in the mirror to see what I looked like. Avoiding the mounds of bodies on our floor and various articles of clothing I managed to pull myself up onto a stool and delicately placed my head on the bar's counter top in the little corner we call a kitchen.

"Alica! I-" I started calling out to my short friend, when someone quickly placed a hand over my mouth. My eyes popped a little in alarm, but my fast reflexes were still down the tube from last night. I wonder how I even managed to get myself to her place.

"Katie, sh! You'll wake everyone up." A soothing voice said in my ear, and it was not Alicia's. Glancing around I noticed that this was actually my apartment, not my friends.

"Ollie?" I asked, refusing to reopen my eyes again. I placed my head back on the cold counter and it numbed the pounding in my head.

"She awakens!" He said falsely happy in a loud whisper.

"You could put a little effort in to make it sound like your happy to see me, I'm hungover not stupid."

"I never said you were stupid," he clarified, "but I don't think I have seen you this hungover, ever."

"Obviously you weren't at my seventeenth birthday party. Fred, George." All I had to do was say their names and it all made sense.

"What happened?" He asked, I could just hear him raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Well, let's see. I did firewhiskey until I could barely see then Roger Davies. Worst night ever. The twins insist that I kissed both of them thinking they were the same one, I personally don't believe this because Alicia told me that was when Angelina and George finally hooked up, and god I better not have been in a threesome that night! Haha…" I tried ending it with a change in subject, because in Ollie's mind I was innocent little Katie, still didn't know about the birds and the bees. But, I couldn't lie to him and he couldn't get mad at me when I was hungover!

"You did it, with Roger Davies?" He didn't miss a tick this one.

"You knew about that already though, right?" I squirmed a little in my seat burying my head into my arms.

It was silent for a few uncomfortable moments, I was waiting for the lecture to start, knowing everyone would wake up as soon as he raised his voice a little and they would all get to listen in on the public humiliation.

"Well I bet you regret that!" He said, laughing. Was this the same Oliver, or was I just still really drunk?

"Huh?" I asked finally picking my head up, a little too fast.

"Well he was going out with Cho Chang, she probably tried taking your head off, wish I had seen that!" He was laughing too loud and I heard a couple people shuffle onto their feet and walk over to us dazed.

Thinking back though, I did remember her being vicious at the Quidditch game we had the next week against Ravenclaw. She really wanted to kill me during that game; she had tried pushing me off my broom countless times.

Tim slumped down on the stool next to me, along with Henry and Adam. Henry was looking like he had been up all night, eyes blood shut and a look of over awareness plastered on his face.

"What's everyone laughing at?" He asked peering at me.

"Mmh." Adam said, in an attempt to ask the same. I gave Oliver a warning look, hoping he would know that I meant business.

"Katie I want coffee." Adam said groggily, still cradling his head in his arms.

"Don't ask me for it, no mothering from me today." I said smacking him lightly on the arm.

"If you aren't my mother, you can't hit me when I misbehave, unless you're my girlfriend." He opened his eyes, giving me a seductive smirk and blowing kisses.

"Adam! You are such a tool when you're hungover." Tim finally piped up while everyone laughed.

"Ollie, can you pretty please get me a cup of coffee?" Adam asked in a high pitched voiced that was supposed to sound like a girl, more specifically, me.

"Don't call me that." He grunted at him,

"And I'm not going to get you coffee, I'm not your mother either!"

"Oliver, I'm ready for my hangover potion." Elliot, who had joined us, was practically laying on the counter. He was so slumped over that his hands dangled off the opposite side. He lifted his hand, hovering centimeters above the table, expecting a little vile to be placed in it.

"What? I didn't make any." Oliver said, slightly confused they were asking this of him.

"Oliver Anthony Wood! You didn't make any? We're stuck like this, like, like normal muggle people have to deal with this?" Adam and Elliot roared together, bolting upright in their seats.

"You know, this is why we don't let Katie drink. She's ridiculously entertaining when she's drunk, like last night, but then we get stuck with Oliver and he can't even make us a hangover potion." Tim said with a little more emotion then he usually did when stating facts.

"How are we going to be able to practice today? Katie, its aerobics today, show mercy." Henry knelt at my feet, which were dangling slightly in the air. Today was indeed aerobics day, I was their 'coach' for this. Five times a week after a short practice we do aerobics and muscle building exercises and it really is the highlight of my week. I get to teach the team and listen to them sob about how they didn't want to do the Pilates one hundred anymore, but guess who gets to make them? Me, only time people actually listen to me.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'like last night'. All I remember was drinking way too many rainbows, did I win by the way?" I smoothed my brown-blonde hair hoping it wasn't sticking out at awkward angles. Pat, the other beater, walked over from all the noise. He looked the most normal out of all of us besides Oliver.

"Um, you won lots of things last night." Elliot stuttered a little and Henry just burst out laughing. Now I knew something was up.

"Wait, what did I do? Was it embarrassing, did I talk to peanuts again?" I asked feeling a blush coming on.

"Guys, let it go, would you give us a minute." Oliver suddenly said somewhat seriously giving them all a pointed look from his towering position across the bar.

"Fine Ollie dearest."

"Such a kill joy Wood."

"Don't get your wand in a knot Oliver!"

They all chorused, I didn't want to be left with Oliver explaining what I did, this was going to be too awkward. I frowned at all of them in turn and then sensing a weak one, I gave my most pleading expression.

"Katie! Stop it, that's not fair." Adam said standing up and grabbing his things from around the room hoping to avoid my face. I burst out laughing and a few people moaned from the loud noise which was amplified from being hungover.

When everyone had cleared away somewhat Oliver leaned closer to me, handing a mug steaming with fresh tea. I let the scent waft into my nose and smiled happily. These were my type of mornings, waking up to the most eligible bachelor shirtless making _me_ tea.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked somewhat seriously in a low voice preventing from all the nosey team members from listening in.

I shook my head.

"Ollie, can you just tell me what I did? It isn't sounding too good for me so far."

He looked down for a second uncomfortably and then the Gryffindor in him resurfaced, he made eye contact that was so intense I couldn't break it.

"Kates, you got into a bar fight. With a girl, over me." He said slowly. I looked at him for a second and burst out laughing. The loud noise cause everyone up to glare at me, right sensitive hearing.

Wiping a tear that was about to shed from eye from laughing,

"That was a good one. I actually believed you too, you looked so serious. But me, get into a fight? Let alone over you and some girl?" I mocked him laughing a long with his joke. Okay, so maybe I was lying at the end, but I had never ever done anything like that before. I had gotten into a couple fights, but usually duals not muggle style. Glancing up at Oliver I noticed his eyes crinkle in that way where 'I'm-sad-and-have-really-sexy-eyes-so-they-crinkle-like-this-_or_- I'm-laughing-and-will-get-crow's-feet-in-my-future.' I picked the latter because it was the only one that made any sense.

"Ya, I almost got you." He smiled weakly and I realized that he was probably hungover too, no wonder he wasn't laughing so hard. He wasn't used to having to nurse himself and everyone else back to health. Except for the two years we didn't live together because of the war and him graduating before me.

I sipped my tea, and looked into his warm hazel eyes. I could feel my heart literally melting. I heard a crash from behind me and Adam was rolling on the floor laughing, apparently someone had temporarily forgotten about their hangover.

When I looked at Adam though, my heart had a little glitch. I could feel myself blushing when he looked up from his spot on the floor and at me. He raised his hand barely off the floor, pleading me to come help him up as if he just remembered that his head felt like it had cracked in two due to last night. I shook my head and suppressed a giggle. I felt like I was back in fifth year again, all giggly and blushing about some boy.

I was suddenly snapped out of my deep thoughts.

"Out! We've got practice in an hour and a half. If you're late, coach will kill _all_ of us." Oliver said as everyone was struggling to their feet. Adam laid there, dropping his hand and shimmed delicately closer to the couch to drag himself onto his feet since I wasn't coming to his rescue.

A couple players walked past me muttering about how I was a much better mother than Ollie. If only they lived with us, then they'd know who took care of whom. Oliver cooked, well, if you count ordering and answering the door for take-out cooking then he cooked, he cleaned, slightly obsessively, and did all the laundry, well we combined ours and I did my 'girly things' as he called it which was my underwear and bras.

I was talking to Adam, he finally had gotten to his feet and sauntered to the door, he was the last person left and I was leaning against our door which was half open.

"Going to go easy on me today Bell?" He asked smirking and winking. He really was a tool hungover but I giggled anyway, god I really was going back to my bat eyelashes and giggle constantly flirt self.

"Do I ever go easy on you Adam baby?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. That's when he did something I really wasn't expecting.

He took his hand, which wasn't rough and calloused like all the other Quidditch players, and placed it lightly on my cheek. I gasped quietly, unsure what to do. He leaned down slowly and I shut my eyes, his lips collided with mine gently and he pulled me a little closer to him. But this wasn't what surprised me the most, the fact that I was kissing him back, was.

Do you guys like Adam? Let me know because his character might become a more important one, or not. Depends what you guys think.

**Next Chapter:** (Do you like the little previews? Bec. I love it when the other writers do!) They are doing Pilates, Katie gets told off and might get fired and there's a new position open on the team…oh, and you might meet up with the Weasleys!

**PLEASE!** Does anybody know any good Sirius B./O.C. stories? And complete would be really nice. If you know these, I like the stories below a lot, so if you know any like them PM me or write it in a review, title and author please! Stories: _Sparks Fly_ by:Bex13, _Raise Your Glass_ by: Maddie Rose and _**Living In the Shadow**_** by: Go Radio(really good), **and _You're An Idiot Sirius Black _by:Squid7000 and if you haven't read them, check them out, seriously they are good.

**R&R if you love this story, it'll only be a minute of your time and reminds me to write!**


	4. Declining Drastically

**Chapter 4- Declining Drastically**

Lineup:

Keeper: Oliver

Seeker: Adam

Beaters: Pat, Henry

Chasers: Chris, Tim, Elliot

I shut the door silently and slid to the floor.

"You okay?" Oliver asked eyeing me wearily. Apparently I didn't do this much, collapse dramatically at the door. I'm such a girl.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. What had just happened again, oh right, I kissed Adam. Well, he kissed me and I might have kissed him back.

The real question is, do I like him? Yes, but I like Oliver too. Does Adam like me? Yes, I'd hope so seeing as he just kissed me. Then again, he's a tool when he's hungover and he did disapperate the moment we broke apart. Does Oliver like me? Definitely, completely and utterly obsessed with me in a brotherly way. Right, the love of my life and best friend harbors completely platonic feelings for me. I suppose I should be thankful that he hasn't figured out how much I like him yet. But who really can be thankful at a time like this?

I jumped to my feet, and Oliver was still gazing at me wearily hoping I would elaborate.

"Have you finally thought up an excuse for not answering me, or are you just going to pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about?" Oliver asked sinking into the old couch that occupied a good portion of our living room, or should I say only room. Crap, he knew me too well. I decided to go with the latter, and looked around the room avoiding eye contact because then I would break.

I spotted on the counter a little shot glass, but instead of alcohol it contained a murky frothing substance.

"You made hangover potion! Ollie, I love you." I said as I stepped forward grabbing the potion. I let the goop slide down into my mouth. I gave it a hesitant chew, there were some…chunks, and then gulped it down. Immediately it felt like my stomach was squirming and my head pounded even harder than before, everything stopped. I smiled wiping my mouth across my hand and skipped over to the couch, sitting next to him.

"I love you too Kates." Oliver said unable to stop the slow smile from spreading across his face.

Now that my mind felt unfogged and my stomach churning had stopped, I thought about how much had happened in last twenty minutes.

"SO what really happened last night?" I smiled like there had been a hanger stuck in my mouth for days so it stretched oddly wide. He didn't seem to notice, just shook his head a little trying to bite back the smile plastered on his face with no luck.

"You got into a drinking competition." He leaned forward closer to me since we were facing each other, rocking on his hands like it was secret and his eyes sparkled. Apparently I had done something terribly amusing because he was acting like a giggly girl in second year.

I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward too.

"Oh no, people really need to stop me from doing those." I said smirking thinking back on my many illegal escapades during my school years with Fred and George.

"I didn't stay for the whole thing-"

"How rude! My supposed best friend doesn't care enough to see my kick someone's ass nor watch my first drinking completion in years!" I yelled playfully pretending to swoon a little.

"Do forgive me, it wasn't exactly entertaining watching you knock back multicolored drinks in dead silence. You aren't any fun when you're trying to win!" He whined.

"At least I'm not as bad as you, you're never any fun." I grumbled crossing my arms.

"That's not true, I can be a lot of fun!" Oliver protested.

"Like when, Ollie?"

"I was fun last night, the other girls thought I was a laugh."

"Other girls?" I gave him a bone chilling glare, " you ditched me for other girls that you don't even know?"

He shrunk back a little, grasping at straws. He wasn't entirely sure if I was angry or not, I was borderline. See if he could save himself.

"One of them could have been the one, you wouldn't want me to pass up on such an opportunity if you were truly a good friend." He pointed out, raising his nose in the air a little like a snob.

"I'm sure that a random slut, who's name you don't even know, who hits on you for your money is really going to be 'the one'." Maybe that went a little too far.

"Why are you so angry, it's not like you're my girlfriend you're _just_ a friend, that's all you'll ever be, you can't get jealous." Oliver said standing up towering over me. How sweet, such good friends I have. Every word he just yelled at me was stinging like a million little needles.

"I'm sorry you're confusing jealousy with concern for my best friend. But since I'm obviously in the way between you and 'the one' I'll just leave then!" I yelled standing up, I wasn't exactly towering over him but well, never mind. I'm far from intimidating. Though I yelled it, I asked like it was a question at the end. He knew what I meant, we were close enough friends.

"Good, get out! I don't want to live with a jealous bitch." He yelled back at me, anger spewing from his eyes. I grabbed my wand I had carelessly thrown on the table before.

"And just to let you know, Adam and I are together now, I am far from jealous of you and your meaningless flings." I gave a quick swish and I apparated with a loud pop. I couldn't turn around and face him when I said it.

Staggering a little, two big pairs of eyes looked up, startled. One had their wand haphazardly drawn and the other was pulling up the bed sheet. I grabbed my face and slammed my hand over my eyes. Started dancing in a circle singing like a madman, they were doing nasty things to each other. I didn't want to know.

I heard laughing and my anger towards Oliver was almost forgotten by this sudden scene of affection. I slowly removed my hand hoping the cost was clear.

Alicia glanced nervously at me and then at Fred who was laughing loudly as he put his wand away.

"You are like a two year-old!" Alicia yelled.

I couldn't exactly disagree with that.

"At least I'm a cute two year-old." I said fake pouting at her. No distracting this girl though,

"Why the, sudden, visit?"

"Oliver and I had a fight, and he told me to leave." I said my fake pout disappearing and becoming more downcast. She frowned at me and thought for a moment.

"Oh, Katie, go wait in the hall. I'll be out in a second, poor baby." She cooed from her spot on the bed next to Fred who looked troubled.

I shrunk down, inverting on myself as I escaped their bedroom. Well, Alicia's bedroom, this was still her and only her, flat right? Good thing I didn't go to her flat last night, she didn't like it when I barged in on her and Fred time, but if I had gone to her flat Ollie and I wouldn't be in this fight.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, jumping a little I saw Alicia slam her bedroom door shut. She ran a hand through her medium length dark brown hair and smiled at me.

"Hey Kates." She whispered and held out her arms for me to run into. I didn't run, I had more dignity then that, though I did walk quickly. She led me to a couch, a much newer one then mine, it didn't have any loose strings for me to pull at when I wanted to be distracted. Right now would be a good time for some strings.

"What happened?" She asked giving a weak smile that was supposed to look encouraging.

"Well, last night I went out drinking with the team."

She gasped playfully trying to lighten the mood and I smiled a little.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened. All I know is that I got into some stupid drinking competition and then Oliver ditched me for some hoe. Then we got into a fight about it earlier today and we yelled at each other. It was pretty bad, but so stupid at the same time. Then I asked if he wanted me to leave, and he told me to get out. So I apparated here." I finished sighing a little. I left out the part where he told me all I'd ever be is his friend, which completely crushed all my dreams seeing as I still had a little flicker of hope he would eventually love me back.

"Katie, what he did was wrong, but it's Oliver. He never means to hurt anyone, I'm sure he just wasn't realizing what he was saying." Leave it to Alicia to not be super sympathetic like normal friend would. You leave the talking reason bit for later, she just jumps right to it though.

"FRED!" I called out, while Alicia glared at me. She really didn't like it when I took other people's advice over hers. I can't blame her though, it is what she does for a living. She's the Witch Weekly's advice column advisor and is in love. She has the happiest, most perfect life.

She has her dream job and a boyfriend whom she loves and is perfect for her, a lovely flat, which is twice the size of mine with two levels. Not to mention she gets the latest things and invited to parties because of her rather well known job. I'm a crummy little mediwitch.

Fred swooped down the stairs riding on the banister. And jumped off, landing perfectly like he had done it a million times. He probably had.

"Fred, what should I do?" I asked wondering if he would give me a serious answer or a humorous one. Instead he just kept walking barely glancing at me as he headed towards the door. I knew I had cut down on my time visiting him and George, obviously I needed to pay them a visit later.

"Go to work, and maybe fix your hair. I didn't recognize you." He said biting his lip to stop smiling but Alicia was beaming back at him holding in her silent laughter, such a kill joy these two. When I wanted to be cheered up he refused from joking around, only tiny little ones. Barely funny and I wasn't in on it.

"What?" I asked as I turned around to look at their clock. I had fifteen minutes to get to work. How the hell did that happen? So naturally I started grabbing at my hair in an attempt to resume it to a slightly less catastrophic state then what Fred had just proclaimed it to be.

"Alicia! I have fifteen minutes to get to work!" I cried, why was my day such a letdown? She smiled happily like the little imp she probably really was. That's how she got Fred, imps were mischievous like him.

Grabbing my hand she led me to her room, bouncing up the stairs skipping random ones leaving me to fall on my butt. Definitely an imp.

She pushed me into a chair in her giant walk in closet and ran around pulling things from hangers and tossing others aside in an erratic pattern.

"Alicia, its only aerobics day!" I called to her as I brushed my hair. She frowned at me and waved her wand letting it fall into wavy locks with loose curls occasionally. I grabbed it back into a messy bun with twirly escaped hairs floating down my back. If only I could pull this off everyday. I had never learned any beauty charms, I was good at charms too so I probably should learn some.

"Put this on." Alicia called as she ran out of her closet shutting the door with a deafening bang. What was with her and slamming doors?

I took my wand and performed a spell so my face looked all clean and felt freshly washed. I grabbed the black, tight yoga pants and slid them on, and tiny fire engine red pumas.

"Alicia you didn't by any chance want to give me a top did you?" I called out, all she had left was a black sports bra.

"No I didn't." She hollered back flinging open the door grabbing me again.

"I am so good." She smiled to herself as she attacked me with perfume.

"Alicia! Stop, I'm about to go work out I don't need perfume." Even as I said this I was thinking the exact opposite. I really didn't need it, but it smelled clean with a hint of sandlewood, maybe. I didn't often wear perfume so I didn't know. I had to come back later and steal this from her, she seemed to figure out my plan and smirked shaking her finger.

"Go, or you'll be late." she whispered to me. I know I didn't look amazing, but I looked much better then I usually did. Not to mention I smelled good. I couldn't help sneaking a smell of my wrist or top where the scent hung strongest. I giggled my thanks to Alicia. This is why I loved her, she always made me feel better.

I ran back into the closet to get my wand and yelling a quick goodbye to her and Fred I apparated landing in my tiny office wedged between the weight room and another empty room where we would be doing Pilates momentarily.

I grabbed a binder with all the exercises, I had neatly color coded and labeled based on week, player, and each individuals progression. I took my job seriously, even if no one else did.

I walked calmly into the room, to see everyone huddled together leaning against the back wall. Some had their eyes shut and some were drinking out of the free water bottles that were everywhere. Puddlemere didn't want their players to be dehydrated.

"Hey guys. I'm assuming no one made themselves hangover potion?" I asked rapping my fingers against the heavy binder. A couple nodded barely glancing at me and then they started smacking each other talking loudly and incoherently all at the same time.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly dropping the binder and quickly walking over to them. Everyone stared at me, eyes wide.

"Katie, if you dressed like this every day we would always pay attention to you." Henry, the bravest said. My mouth opened a little and then I laughed. Make this less awkward now, I pleaded with myself.

"I forgot to do the laundry so I had to borrow some clothes from my friend." I smiled, making sure to crinkle my eyes so they would believe me.

Someone snorted, rudely. Everyone snapped their heads along with me. Still had those quidditch skills, was I good or what? No, I really wasn't.

I was looking at Oliver though, his face clouded with cockiness. Why was he being such an ass today?

"Problem Wood?" I asked coolly. Someone on the team muttered to the person next to them about how I was using his last name. Someone else gasped a little. Everyone else's eyes just bugged out of their head a little.

"No, just the fact that you seem to think you do laundry." He said looking me straight in the eyes. His hazel eyes weren't the usual cheerful self. This reminded me of the times when he was the crazed Quidditch captain back at Hogwarts annoyed that I had been making faces behind his back to Fred and George during one of his pathetic pep talks. He made me run _all_ around Hogwarts five times. I thought I was going to die, especially the last lap around the lake but luckily Fred had snuck me a bottle of water. I believe I had confessed my undying love for him the next day loudly in the common room as thanks.

I gasped a little before I could stop myself and he smirked at my reaction.

"Do you really want to get into this now?" I asked popping out my hip and placing my arms on my hips, grasping them tightly to prevent myself from hitting, punching, hexing, or throwing something at him. The heads of all the players swiveled back in forth quickly during our exchange. Remaining so quiet I almost forgot they were there.

"Well Katie, you seem to have no problem getting into fights in front of everyone." I looked puzzled.

"I don't know what you are talking about you must be terribly confused." I snapped back.

"Last night."

"I still don't know what you are talking about, all I did was get in a drinking competition."

"You did more than that."

"Like what?"

"You started a bar fight, twice."

"What?" I asked, my eyes popped out of their head a little. He snickered.

"First over that guy, who cares. But that joke you thought I told earlier, it was true." I vacantly recalled his joke about me decking some girl who was trying to seduce him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, anger rising. I was practically yelling now, and would be in a minute if he didn't calm down.

"I tried, you laughed. Is that really how little I mean to you?" He asked, yelling. Great, here I go too.

"You know how much you mean to me, you're my best friend. And you aren't going to make me feel bad, you're the one who ditched me for some hussie!"

His eyes darkened drastically and he stood up, he approached me till we were face to face, specs of our spit landing on each other and hot breath crushing the other person. We were having a full out screaming match. In the middle of practice. We continued hollering about random things, forgetting where we were.

"Why the hell are you going out with Adam, trying to make me jealous?" Then I heard the collective gasp from the team and I turned Scarlett.

"All we did was kiss! I'm not the whore here." I yelled back, hoping to relieve some of the stares Adam was getting now.

"Are you calling me a whore?" He bellowed, boy could he yell loud. Probably because he was so freaking tall which meant large lungs, damn him and his big lungs. I could barely yell half as loud without it coming out like a screech that reminded me of a Banshee or nails on a chalkboard.

"You're the biggest man whore I know!" I screamed back, but I knew something was wrong because it was dead silent. Oliver had taken a step back, did that really offend him that much? I could come up with much worse.

"Miss. Bell!" I felt my face drain of color, I recognized that voice, my boss. The man who made sure I had enough money for rent and enough for food, and he sounded deranged from anger.

"Explain this!" He shrieked when I turned around. He was a fat, short, balding man whose face was turning purple like an egg plant. I stammered, attempting to think up a decent answer.

"You're fired! Go, now. And don't even think about getting your paycheck for this week. You're work has been declining drastically lately. Everyone here is obviously hungover, where's there potion? Why aren't you working them, they have a game in a few days! Are you too incompetent and stupid to do that? And most of all, why are you yelling at their star keeper, that's not your place, get the hell out of here and never let me see you back here again!" I stood, shocked for a moment at this outburst. What had just happened?

I carefully took a step forward if I could do one then I could do the rest. I proceeded to walk out of the room, staring as he face remained purple but right before I turned away for good at the door. I turned to Oliver, looking at him dead in the eyes refusing to look and see what expression he had. Probably one of merriment, I wouldn't be able to pay the rent anymore and he could kick me out.

"Bye guys." I said it. The whole team heard it and knew I was talking to them, but I really only meant it for one.

_Hope you like, sorry for the extra long wait. I tried to make up for it with it being extra long. Next update might take a while, Driver's Ed. Tests, a little vacation/trip, Fourth of July and someone is coming to stay at my house for a week! Hope you all have a great 4__th__ if you live in the U.S.!_

_Next Chapter__: Make up with Oliver? Probably, but then throw Adam into the mix. Katie needs a new job, and she just so happens to be very eligible for one but it goes against her morals._


	5. Tiny Woman My Ass

Chapter 5- Tiny Woman My Ass

I clicked the lock into place and glanced around my room. I hardly recognized it, ever since I had apparated home I had used all my anger up and taken it out on our flat. I didn't destroy it though, I wanted to prove Oliver wrong. My room was spotless, perfectly clean and most of my things were now packed away in my trunk, ready to move out at the end of the month knowing I wouldn't get the money fast enough. He probably didn't want me to stay anyway.

I had restocked the fridge, made a couple doses of hangover potion in advance, neatly packing them away in a cabinet, folded all the freshly clean laundry and put his on his bed, did cleaning spells and removed all my junk from all over the house so it was all in my room. If you had never been here before, it would look like no else lived here except for Oliver. That's what he wanted though and some twenty year old bum like me wasn't going to get in his way.

I was not however going to raise a finger to help him anymore, I was done. I wouldn't cook for him, make him potions or tea, go shopping, do his laundry, or remind him about things. Sure I wasn't very good at those things, but it was the thought that counted.

I slumped on my bed, I had my clothes laid out for the next day. I was going to go running in the morning like I used to do before I moved in, the clothes from Alicia were still clean and I wanted to wear them, maybe they'd make me feel pretty like today.

I was going back to the way things were before Ollie.

Lost in thought I didn't hear anyone in my flat until there was a soft knock on the door. Oliver.

I ignored him, childish yes, but I had managed to prevent myself from bursting into tears for this long and talking to him would probably turn on the waterworks.

"Kates?" Yep, it was Oliver. I didn't respond. After a few moments I heard a scraping sound and I pelted my pillow at the door so it sounded with a loud thump. I didn't want him trying to break the lock.

Now I had nothing to put my head on, damn pillow-y comfort.

I went to go pick up my pillow but found what I assumed to be the real source of the soft scraping noise. Someone had slid an envelope under the door. I gingerly picked it up and fingered the seal. I shuffled over to my bed and after a quick glance at the wall separating Oliver and my beds', I opened it.

Four pictures fell out and back flipped onto my bed. The one closest to me was face up; it was a picture from when we were at Hogwarts.

Oliver and I were the center of the picture, it was moving like all magical pictures. It started out with me chucking a quaffle at him and it hit him, hard, he started bellowing like a maniac and I doubled over laughing with the rest of the team rolling on the ground from laughing so hard in the background. I remembered this, he had decided to do 5 AM practices. I decided not to show up until the usual early practice time, 7 AM as protest and he wanted me to do bleacher sprints. So, being a hotheaded Gryffindor I pelted a Quaffle at his head while he was telling me to go do them. When it bounced off his overly large head from such a large ego I thought he was going to explode from anger. I didn't notice the lecture or punishment though, everyone was laughing too hard and I swear he did too.

I smiled fondly at the memory, I always liked defying him.

The next picture I picked up, happy with these memories I had forgotten about. How long had he had these pictures?

It was of the day we won the house cup in his last year. Harry stood dead center, shaking the cup vigorously with a smile ridiculously wide. Angelina and George were right behind him, snogging each other without taking any breaths, infatuated with each other. I wouldn't have been surprised if they hadn't realized that we won the house cup yet. Alicia was jumping up down screaming with Fred, he could be such a girl sometimes. I couldn't help myself from laughing at him, I wasn't sure if he was mocking her or being serious during those jumps and squeals I called happy dancing that reminded me of a second year girl. On the other side was Oliver and I, he was spinning me in a circle and we were laughing, my broom was raised in the air as I held it aloft with my only free hand.

I smiled at the picture, missing that day; it was one of the happiest.

The next picture was more recent, it was of the team and I after a night partying. We were all a little tipsy but not completely drunk. The chasers were bending at my feet and bowing to me while I laughed, my hand loosely entwined with Oliver's. The beaters were hugging each other tightly whispering comforting things and sniffing back tears, bromance, they hated being caught in those moments and if they saw this picture they would probably blow it up. Adam holding two large empty bottles of firewhisky in either hand and dancing in front of everyone crazed like a madman. I laughed out loud at this, wondering who had taken this picture. Flipping it over, I noticed writing on the back as if it had been cut out from a magazine.

I didn't know Oliver looked through tabloids or magazines, I knew when he did an interview they sent him one free, but this was not from a high quality interview. It was paparazzi, from a tabloid.

The memory was by far the faintest of all the pictures I had looked at so far, I had been tipsy. Henry and Pat had a few too many and I remembered them saying heartfelt 'I love you, man' to each other and embracing sweetly. Though they hid it, those two were by far the closest members on the team, best friends since they were eleven, and still fourteen years later.

The chasers who were bowing to me, now that was a puzzle. If only I had the rest of the page not the picture then it might hint as to why they were, those damn chasers, loved them to pieces. I would miss seeing them every day.

Adam, wriggling his shoulders in his drunken dance, eyes half shut with his mouth open in a huge grin. I giggled a little, typical Adam. I loved him also. But were we going out? I hadn't spoken to him yet about the whole ordeal, not that we had even had a second's chance to all day.

And then there was Ollie, smiling at the camera as if in a daydream. Probably not realizing what he was doing. His hand was linked with mine loosely.

I was talking to the chasers and with my one free hand I was taping each of their opposite shoulders with my wand. Oh right, I was knighting them. Wait what?

I put the picture down giggling. I was really going to miss those boys. My boys.

The last picture was face down and when I picked it up I gasped, I had never seen this picture before. It was of Oliver and I, when we were little. I was three and he was four, I could tell because my hair was much blonder when I was little, it started fading by the time I was four.

In the picture we were holding hands and I was smiling at the camera, my eyes in tiny slits from being so crinkled. Oliver had his eyes closed and was kissing my cheek. It was a muggle type picture so it didn't move, but it was by far the most magical to me.

I knew he was trying to make up being such a jerk to me, and well, I loved him. How could I say no? Especially when he had all these pictures, also I wanted to know if he had the rest of that tabloid article. Why was I knighting the Chasers?

I laughed a little to myself, and went to get up to walk out. My fingers rested on the dulling gold handle on my door, I didn't twitch them to open it. Something had stopped me, I dropped down onto stomach, fast, and pushed my ear against the crack at the bottom of the door. Voices trailed through and my benign thoughts of forgiveness sunk deep into my stomach making it churn uneasily. He was talking to someone, and it wasn't anyone I knew. It was a she, and she was talking to him while he talked to her. Really?

Did this boy learn anything? He literally gave me the pictures ten minutes ago, and he's already chatting up another girl. I was, well, shocked to say the least. Where was my best friend, I didn't need him right now as a boyfriend or an enemy, all I needed was my best friend.

If this was how he was going to behave, he didn't deserve any apology of mine or any forgiveness I was willing to offer. He still wanted me to leave; it was easy to see that. These pictures were probably the only ones he had of me and wanted to get rid of them, never see my face again.

I opened my door a sliver, silently. Oliver had the front door open and was talking to a girl who was half and half. Half of her was in our apartment and the other, still in the hallway. It appeared that Oliver couldn't make up his mind to either let her in or shut her out. Her hand fluttered over his shoulder and gripped his arm lightly as she bent over a little laughing. She sounded like fairies, a little spark of jealousy ignited inside me as I watched them chatting and laughing, forgetting about me.

A tapping came from the window. I spun around, hair whipping me in the face and shuffled the few feet in my cramped room to the window. I opened it peering down, on the street below were a couple witches and wizards with cameras, hoping that Oliver would show his face. There was a charm placed so they couldn't come closer than one hundred feet of our flat.

The owl swooped in spreading its feathery wings out, wispy like smoke. Landing on the back of a chair, pristine white letter wedged in its blunt black beak. The stone cold eyes were a ruby red grapefruit orange, staring intently at me, never wavering. After the initial shock I walked over and removed the letter with a tug a little more forceful then I intended, I thought the bird would have a death grip on the letter but instead loosely let it slide out then took off again through the open window.

Neatly printed on the front was my name,

Katie

I couldn't decide if I wanted to open it now, or mope around about Oliver and the girl outside. But I knew, after a half an hour of sulking I would open the letter so I could skip all the misery and just do it now. I'd had enough pain for one day, this letter would hopefully be something good.

Dear Kates,

I can't believe what happened today, Oliver was out of order and so was your boss. I feel terrible and I wish I could go back in time and stop us all from going out to that club last night, even if it resulted in something I had secretly struggling with for months, how to win your affection. That kiss wasn't me messing with you Katie, it just so happened that was the only time I had enough guts to do it. I understand if you don't want to see me, but I miss you already, I don't know how I'll be able to go to practice without seeing you every day anymore. If you want to talk, I'm leaving all tonight open so you can apparate or if you want me to come by I will, just send an owl. I miss you Katie.

Love Always,

Adam

I reread the letter, scanning each sentence for hidden meanings, making sure I wasn't fooling myself pretending it said what I wanted to see. But it did say what I wanted it to say, and I wasn't fooling myself to make it that way.

Sure, it wasn't the perfect love letter, but who wants that anyway? All that sappy crap was overrated.

I fingered his name, lost in an empty thought. I was happy, but my mind was blank. I didn't have any romantic memories I could recall besides when we kissed. The way his fingers tangled in my messy hair, and how he sent shivers into the pit of my stomach.

I felt like I was in love but reason was drawing a blank. I didn't have any inkling or instance where this affection I was feeling could have come from.

Did I love him?

The question seemed to keep cropping up in my mind, every time I tried to look at the situation in a different light the question would resurface and I'd do my best to avoid the answer.

I needed to stop thinking about it; I needed to stop thinking in general. It felt like I had just put my brain on a cheese grinder and had shredded it to tiny bits scattered all around. I felt lost. How could I tell someone how I feel when I didn't have the slightest inclination as to what I felt.

I decided to let instinct take over. In front of me was Adam's letter, on the left, and Oliver's pictures on the right. Why did I even have to choose between the two, this was preposterous. My life had changed a ridiculous amount already and now I had to possibly damage it even more in the same day?

I decided it was time to forget about these problems, I pulled open my bedroom door, not even glancing around to see where Oliver was. Who cared? I proceeded into our tiny kitchen, open a cabinet where we kept the good stuff, and pulled as many bottles of brightly colored drinks and firewhiskey as I could hold.

I pulled the cork out of one as I lined them up on the counter. I chugged a little until I felt good, a little warmth spreading over my cheeks and I smiled for the first time that day.

A loud pop made me spin in the stool, bottle in hand, still smiling a mile wide.

"Oh Katie." Angelina said, George in tow as they walked over to me.

"Katie, you weren't starting without me were you?" George asked, indicating at the row of alcohol I had neatly lined up moment before. He mocked offense as he picked up a bottle of his own tossing it from hand to hand.

"George, nothing starts till you get here." I said weakly as I corked my bottle, smile fading. Angelina called for me to move to the couch, I knew what this meant.

She wanted to give me a pity hug, a little sit down while I cried my eyes dry, a friendly pat on the back while she handed me a pint of ice cream and a freshly cleaned spoon, and finally be on her way to go snog George some more. Why were my friends so bloody fantastic? I truly didn't deserve them.

"Katie! You aren't supposed to say that. Great, now we are actually going to have to stay and make you feel better." George said rolling his eyes as Angelina chucked a pillow at him from the couch.

"Katie, come here and sit your arse down before we call Oliver and force him to move you!" I sprung up and immediately walked over to the couch, plopping down next to her. Did not want to see Oliver, where had he disappeared to anyway?

George laughed. Another pop sounded and I looked around the room spotting Alicia and Fred hand entwined smiling up at each other.

"What is this? I don't want your pity." I said pouting my bottom lip, but secretly happy everyone was here. People cared about me.

"Then what do you want?" Snapped Angelina from her lofty position on the couch next to me.

"Let's go out!" I said excitedly clapping my hands together.

"No." Alicia finally spoke up from her spot next to Fred. Before I could ask why, a few more pops sounded. I looked at them and they looked at me, the whole entire Quidditch team had decided to visit too. Why did everyone think I needed their pity? It was just a dead end job that I didn't really like anyway.

"Katie!" Everyone called and walked over, picking me up off the couch and jamming me in an airtight group hug. I sighed and patted the one closest to me on the back.

Finally, I locked eyes with Adam, he was looking out of place at the back of the group. Shuffling soundlessly on our threadbare carpet.

I wanted to walk over to him, grab his hand and let him hold me, telling me it'd be alright. But I had some restraint, I instead let Chris throw me over his shoulder, how gentlemanly. I pounded on his back a few times halfheartedly, and then felt the swoop in my stomach as I was dropped back onto the couch.

"Katie-poo what's wrong?" He asked, slumping onto the couch pushing Angelina to the side slightly. She glared at him and he cowered away from her.

"Excuse me, that is my job." She said tersely folding her dark arms neatly across her chest. His mouth fell open; it moved soundlessly hoping words would come. He looked like a fish out of water gulping for air. Apparently no one talked like this to him, being a famous Quidditch player and all.

"Do you know who I am?" His mind finally strung some words together.

"Yes, but is that supposed to impress me somehow?" Ooh, snap. Did I really just think that? I proceeded to hit myself in my head with my fist.

Someone from behind me grabbed my hands and held them away from my face to prevent me from causing myself anymore bodily injury. Glaring upwards I looked straight into Adams shocking green eyes. I sucked in a quick breath of air, startled but refused to let him know what he was doing to me. The little butterfly's in my stomach returned, but something so pure and innocent as butterfly's could not possible be the things making all the ruckus in my stomach.

He gave me a Duchenne smile, and I pouted my bottom lip batting my eyelashes. He immediately dropped my hands and I smiled back.

"Monster child." He said clucking his tongue and smirking.

"I resent that."

"Resent it all you want, it's the truth."

"Do you really have nothing better to do then kick a _tiny woman_ when she's down?" I asked, throwing my thin frail arms in his face to prove my point, I was tiny.

"Please," he scoffed flicking some hair out of his eyes, I stared momentarily distracted at how sexy he looked whilst doing that, "you? Tiny woman my ass! I don't think I've ever seen a 'tiny woman' run across the Quidditch pitch dragging a two hundred pound beater hanging from her waist, so she could score the winning goal in our after practice game of American football." I wanted to retort back but instead I found myself laughing with Adam, obnoxiously loud but I couldn't care less. Clutching my side as I heaved for air to return to my brain I looked at his sparkling eyes.

"Well he should have let go!" I said between bursts of giggles.

"I'd forgotten about that, god I'm going to miss you guys." The moment the words left my lips I frowned, all happiness from the forgotten memory evaporating.

Glancing over at Chris, I saw him, face contorted and ruddy reminding me of my bratty three year-old cousin, Shaun. Ew.

Angelina was obviously bouncing every retort he said at her back with ease, glancing periodically at her nails determined to find a chip in the nail polish.

"Well, because, because I'm bloody Chris Erfurt!"

"Your wit astounds me Chris….Erfurt." She rolled her eyes dramatically and returned her gaze to her nails glaring at each one as if they had committed an offence of the highest degree. Someone was angry.

"Babes, let's go. Sorry Katie, gotta' run." Angelina said before grabbing Fred by the back of his shirt collar. He looked somewhat surprised being so forcefully removed from the in depth conversation he was having with Pat, one of the beaters, and they apparated into the night with Fred calling out apologizes for my lost job.

"Wait! You took mine, that's Fred, don't you dare leave me here with George!" Alicia called from her spot on the bar. Glancing at George who looked more offended by his girlfriend confusing him with his twin.

"Ah, well, Alicia. At least you got stuck with the better looking of the two." He said smirking in a cocky manner before aparating away after Angelina and Fred. Alicia in tow.

Chris huffed a little next to me, talking to the spot Angelina _was_ in angrily. That's probably not healthy; I'd have to send a letter to St. Mungos letting them know of a possible escapee.

"Well, Chris, you really know how to charm them. How _are_ the ladies not all over you?" I asked poking him in the ribs with my elbow. He yelped.

"God Katie! You have the pointiest elbows ever, get some meat on you" He said flustered and blushing. Looks like George has some competition. He quickly ducked and gave me a kiss on the head muttering something unintelligible and apparated away.

I grumbled a little to myself before turning back to Adam, who was watching me tentatively. How sweet, he really did care, unfortunately I couldn't deal with that right now.

"Hey, thanks so much for coming everybody, you really cheered me up," cue smile that probably looks depressing, "but I think I'm just going to go take a nice shower then pop into bed. I've got to try to find a job tomorrow. Ha!" Lighten the tension, please anything, Merlin help me!

"So take all the alcohol," I waved my hands to the neat row of bottles in a Vanna White fashion, "or I'll probably drink it all in an attempt to forget today ever happened!" That sounded a lot better in my head. Now they were never going to leave or they'd be afraid I'd attempt drinking myself to death.

" 'Kay, night Katie. We love you." Wow, my friends were more oblivious then I thought, either that or I'm a great liar. No, my friends were just stupid. A few pops sounded and I noticed all the alcohol was gone, maybe not as oblivious as I thought.

I collapsed on the couch sighing, they had cheered me up, Adam the most, but I still had to talk to Oliver. Hopefully he'd get back soon. I ran to my room and grabbed the stack of pictures that were on my bed. I was incapable of holding grudges, I'd get mad of course but never had the will power to be pissed for lengthy periods of time. My record was all of two days, and then I just avoided them so they thought I was still mad. Pathetic, I know. I had no strength.

Slipping out of my room, I walked over to the couch and pulled at one of the loose threads. It was so old, where did we even get this?

A pop sounded and I jumped up, wand ready.

"Katie, relax, it's only me." A familiar voice said. My heart fluttered.

"I'm so sorry about this, I figured I'd wait for everyone to leave to tell you." He continued. I sighed and leaned a little closer to him.

He closed the distance between us and looked into my eyes, his were giant orbs filled with sadness. He cared, and that was all I honestly wanted. Someone to pick up the pieces and put them back where they belonged. He took my chin, lightly and brought his face close to mine before pressing gently. It felt like I had just floated to heaven and then suddenly came crashing down.

They weren't sweet kisses anymore, but I liked it. They were fiery, all the anger from the day being poured into him. They were explosive, each one hotter and more forceful then the last. He pushed me against a wall and I started kissing his neck, fast, hungrily. I had often seen Alicia giving Fred butterfly kisses down the neck, mine were anything but that.

His hand traveled down my back, and he moaned my name. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. My fingers twisted in his dark hair, pulling him closer to me. Our hips brushed and I hooked a leg around him, pulling him as close as I could.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and I spun around coming face to face with the devil, a very hot devil. Okay, slight overstatement, but he was trashed and staggered around a little as four girls followed him in giggling. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, me and Adam kissing, um, a little forcefully against the wall. This boy just had the worst timing ever. Another pop, Adam was gone. What?

I couldn't let Oliver see, see that I was about to cry, why did Adam leave? Was he scared of Oliver?

I calmly walked over to Oliver, daring him to say anything. He looked ready to burst from anger, his head turning to a brilliant shade a fuchsia that only he could pull off. I gave a pointed look at the girls trailing behind him, attempting to not be mad. He was a big boy he could do what he wanted with whomever he wanted.

Suddenly, at sight of the girls, he softened. As if they reminded his drunken, forgetful self something important. He dropped to his knees. I gasped, jumping back a little. What was he doing?

"Katie, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. They," he indicated to the four girls, "told me the best way to make you forgive me was to just apologize for being a dick. I'm sorry Katie, I didn't mean to get you fired! Don't hate me, please. I know I shouldn't have left you with that guy but well I did and I don't have an excuse. I'll never look at another girl again if you don't want me to, I swear. I'll do anything, just forgive me, please?" He looked at me with big puppy dog eyes. Poor Ollie, wait what? Was I actually feeling sorry for my ass of a best friend? Damn it, this is why I avoid them for a while. He looked really sad, and I don't think he had realized why the four girls that were 'giving him advice' were really here for yet. I sighed looking down at the floor. Why me? Grow a backbone!

"Okay, Ollie. I forgive you, but only because I know your sincere, somewhat, well you were earlier with those pictures and I'm assuming your too drunk to actually be lying right now." Where was this going again? "But, since you are not going to remember this in the morning I can be pretend pissed at you then. I can't keep letting you walk over me, understand?" I asked him, hoping he really wouldn't remember my forgiveness in the morning so he could grovel, hungover. Those were the best.

He nodded his head numbly and two of the girls ran forward looping their arms around his waist, I gave a curt nod to the other two who were watching me with fascination.

"What's your name?" One of the bottle blondes asked, she shocked me. She wasn't the slightest drunk, and was peering around the apartment curiously as she readjusted her giant purses strap on her arm. Oliver really could pick them.

"Why him?" Oliver called out, as he was being led to his room by three giggling girls. The fourth lingered behind a little shooting looks between the two of us.

"Katie, you could have anyone you wanted, even me, so why him?" He called out again. I let my mouth drop open for a second and regained my composure, fast.

I ignored him and started walking to my room, slamming the door shut. Why did I have to forgive so easily? That was a crap apology, and he had the nerve to bring _four_ girls back? I punched the door. He was a big boy, he could screw as many whores as he wanted and it was none of my business. Except for the teeny tiny fact that he was breaking my heart. I needed someone to mend it back together, Ollie would never think of me that way, then again, who would?

Adam.

I ran out of my room, Riana, our owl, was without a doubt in his room. The bird really didn't care for me too much; she loathed me and spent all her time in Oliver's room. Probably because she could see him change and walk around half naked…was it strange that I suddenly wanted to be said bird?

I needed to send a letter to Adam, ask why he had left so suddenly. Did he think I was embarrassed by him, or that Oliver wanted to kill him? I needed to find that out quickly.

"Riana!" I shout-whispered, I looked around hastily and grabbed a box of owl treats and shook them. I knew she could hear me through the door, her perch was right next to it and owls had amazing hearing. Now, was she smart enough to fly around the flat to my window…she really was a sad excuse for a magical owl.

I sauntered back to my room moodily. I didn't want to apparate all the way to Adams, but why did he leave so suddenly? I couldn't handle not knowing. I paced back and forth until I had determined our owl was not smart enough to fly to my window.

I plopped on my bed. So I was pretty sure Adam and I were a thing now, and I had forgiven Oliver I was just waiting for a proper apology in the morning and a job? Well, it was time for a career change anyway.

Despite all the other thoughts to cloud my mind only one thing was ringing through my head at a dizzingly fast speed. "You could have anyone you wanted, even me."

I let my eyes flutter heavily not even fighting to keep them open, I was less scared of what my dreams would hold then the reality waiting for me outside my bedroom door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I groggily opened my eyes as the sun blasted through my window full force. That wasn't what had waken me though. Glancing at the window, a large owl with bushy eyebrows connected in a forever frown glared at me. Clasped in its painted navy blue beak was a creamy colored envelope.

Despite the early hour, I immediately jumped out of the warm bed. I managed to grab a blanket and huddle inside it to preserve some warmth.

Opening the window, I grabbed the letter from the odd bird's mouth and it took off without a backward glance. I ripped open the Puddlemere seal and I wasn't sure if I actually wanted to start my day by reading this. It was probably an official letter explaining why I had been fired so I couldn't sue them.

I pulled the letter out and flipped it over in my clammy hands. It wasn't what I expected though, instead it was a short little letter, handwritten. That's a first, I had never received one of those before, I didn't even think Oliver did.

In messy handwriting, it directed,

_**CONFIDENTIAL**_

_Ms. Katherine Bell,_

_Meet in Phil Furkinson's _(I let a little squeal out, he was the **manager **of Puddlemere) _office 10 A.M. sharp, tomorrow morning. Business attire expected._

_Yolanda Beetes _

_Assistant to the Manager_

I stared blankly at the letter. If this was some kind of sick joke I was going to kill someone. What was this about, business attire? Were they offering me a job, Merlin's saggy balls, where they offering me a job? Had they somehow known I wanted to play professionally but couldn't after my accident in seventh year? Merlin…

I immediately pushed the letter out of sight when I heard a noise. It did say confidential after all.

I looked over at the sound coming from my door. It creaked a little more till it had swung open fully. A figure was silhouetted, curtained by darkness in the glow from the early sun, leaning against my doorframe. Oliver.

"Ollie?" I asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"Katie, I'm really sorry about yesterday, and I'll apologize later, better, but we need to talk." He said it seriously and left, hobbling toward the kitchen.

I immediately have another hasty shove to hide the letter better, did they really want me? No, it was probably something stupid. _Do not get your hopes up!_ I yelled internally to myself. I wondered what kind of face I was making, I probably looked constipated. That's what Ollie said I looked like when I was talking to the voices in my head.

"Ollie, what's wrong? And for the record, I am still very angry with you." Though when I said it, I sounded far from angry. I silently cursed my lack of intimidation.

He didn't say anything, just rub his hazel eyes and passed me the day's paper. I looked at his face a moment longer, seeing if he would make eye contact. He refused, deliberately looking away.

On the front was a large picture of Oliver, shirt off and three bottle blonde girls. Looking closer I could see that they had their shirts off, double D's flying about barley encased in their skimpy bras. One even sported a g-string. I recognized those girls, from last night. All but one was missing, the one that had asked me the question, 'What's your name?'. The heading, _Wild Wood, _screamed out in a big, bold font. I cringed and I hadn't even read the whole article yet.

I immediately thought back to last night, what had those girls seen? Did they sell Ollie out, or that one who wasn't in any of the multiple pictures. What? How was I in one of them? I fumed as I flipped the pages of the 'tell all' article that thousands would be reading right now with their morning cup of coffee. Oh shit, that included out parents.

This was no tabloid, this one was in the sports section in the Daily freaking Prophet. He was so dead, and probably his mother after having a heart attack from seeing these pictures bright and early. What every mother dreams I'm sure.

"I was wondering, if you could tell me what happened last night?"

**Hope you all like! It's pretty long, and took forever to write…I believe I have neglected my other story to write this. So I deserve a review! Hope everyone had a good 4****th**** in the States. Oh, and don't hate me I wanted it to be Ollie that she was kissing, but nope it's Adam, sneaky right…ya, not so much.**

**Oh, and sorry the ending was kind of sudden without lots of description, tired of writing by that point!**

**Next Chapter**: What is up with that letter Katie got? You'll find out, though it's not what you all are expecting…unless you're really good. I would love to hear your guesses by the way….and a lot of Ollie/Katie action and a lot of Katie/Adam action! You haven't heard the end of Ollie's anger to Adam yet, he may remember more than he's letting on. And you get to meet the parents, that newspaper article, is going to lead to a lot more than what you might think


	6. What's This About You Two Kissing?

Chapter 6- What's This About You Two Kissing?

_Upon getting back to the apartment, a little surprise waited for us. Apparently, Oliver has a roommate, and not just any roommate, it's a girl. Now, while every single fan girl in the country either faints or refuses to believe I can assure you it's very true. See picture below. _(There was a picture of me from last night)_ Does she look familiar, most avid followers of Oliver Wood would say yes. She is often seen in pictures with the whole team out clubbing or spending the day with one of them. This is Katie Bell, former MediWitch for the team and lifelong friend of our hunky Keeper. _

_Former MediWitch? Did she quit, no, it's much more scandalous then that. Thankfully, with some reporter charm and inability to hear 'no' I have found out for you. The secret that was meant to be hush-hush was actually leaked by Oliver himself and verified from other sources. Katie Bell was fired, yes fired, for having inappropriate conduct with the players and fulfilling her job requirements. But I think we all know what inappropriate conduct actually means. Was Miss. Bell actually making advances on the players? Is that why they show interest in the young, somewhat attractive dirty blonde?_

I could feel the anger bubbling to the surface and my face must have been flushed, and not from embarrassment. How dare this lady come into our apartment and then have the audacity to accuse me of sleeping around with the entire team!

_Miss. Bell, obviously smart for her age seemed to have Mr. Wood wrapped around her manly little finger. They were childhood friends and then he was her coach on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This seemingly close friendship may be closer then what we think. Besides living together they seem to have developed a somewhat closer relationship. There are pictures of the two all over the apartment along with one where the two are kissing. _(Damn that lady, that picture was from when we were three and four! I knew I should have left those pictures in my room instead of on the living room table! She must have gone through all our stuff.)_ Also countless pictures of the two intimately touching each other. _(hugging a friend is not intimate in the way she's implying!)

_It seems Miss. Bell has a boyfriend though, and it's not our hunky Keeper. Is she just toying with his emotions to remain in the limelight? Mr. Wood asked,_

"_Why him?" and then, "You could have anyone, __even me__, so why him?" _

_It seems like our star Keeper is a little head-over-heels for his roommate. And now, as millions of fans pick up their quills to write their hate mail, I highly doubt a few curses are really going to scare off this ex-Gryffindor. It seems deception is child's play for Miss. Bell, I wonder who she'll go after next._

The article mentioned me some more, and then continued on about how Oliver partied and how much he bench-pressed. I couldn't read another sentence as hot tears threatened to overflow. I heard a distant hoot from Riana in Ollie's bedroom and looked at the stack of envelopes in our sink.

How dare this lady accuse me of sleeping around, losing my job for those vile reasons, and then toying with Oliver's emotion. She even went as far as to say Oliver was in love with me using poor examples as proof. He was drunk when he said that! And that picture of us kissing was when you could count how old we were on one hand, somehow she had forgotten to mention those tiny details.

How the hell was I supposed to even show my face in public now, let alone look and apply for jobs.

One of the envelopes in the sink hissed and burst into flames. Oliver quickly turned the faucet so water poured out, immediately stopping the fire. Ah, that's why they were all in the sink, so he could extinguish the Howler's after I refused to open them. The hate mail had already started?

"So, um, Katie. I'm assuming you read it then?" He asked, I couldn't make eye-contact though, I was so embarrassed.

I nodded my head numbly.

"Katie, I am truly sorry, I didn't know one of those girls was a reporter. And, the only reason I got drunk was because I knew you were mad at me, probably madder then you'd ever been and I didn't know how to apologize. I tried talking to you, but you didn't want to, so then I slid the pictures under the door so you could see how much our friendship means to me but then you didn't come out of your room. At least it isn't as bad as it could be." He offered after a moment of silence.

"As bad as it could be? Please, dear Oliver, tell me how this could be worse!" I hissed at him, snapping my head up so I could finally make eye contact. He really did look sorry, his eyes wide with regret and unshaven.

His mouth opened and closed multiple times, chewing his lip thinking. Instead of talking he just reached across the bar and hugged me tightly. I didn't raise my arms at first but I truly had missed this. I raised mine and pulled him close, resting my head on his smooth neck.

A knock of the window made us finally release each other, I was a little upset the hug had to end but at least we made up. Well, really, all he had to do was smile and I'd probably forgive him for anything.

Oliver opened the window a little bit, to snatch the envelope from the bird without letting it in, but then he recognized it and let it in.

"This, this is how it could be worse." He looked deathly white as he passed me the scrap of paper.

Oliver Anthony Wood and Katherine Ann Bell-come home immediately!

I felt like fainting. All the color drained from my face too and I glanced up at him. He was shaking slightly.

"Middle names? Oh shit, we're in trouble." I said shakily. Our parents, as much as they love us, probably didn't love seeing us half naked and our exploits all over the paper.

"Oh Merlin, they are going to kill us!" Oliver said frantically as he paced back in forth. Which really was only two tiny steps, a pivot and repeat in our tiny kitchen.

I was just rambling swear words under my breath and I clasped and unclasped my hands.

Now this may seem strange that Oliver and I would be so scared of our parents, we were grown adults, fully fledged witches and wizards, fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, done plenty of things wrong at school to earn us detention, and dealt with screaming fan girls and paparazzi (well, him more than me) but I think I can safely say we'd rather face any of those situations again before facing the wrath of our parents. Obviously the combined wrath seeing as they only sent one letter using the Wood's owl.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him, peering up as he stopped pacing to look at me.

"Why ask me? I don't know!" He said anxiously rushing a hand through his hair.

"You're older!" I said frazzled.

"So?"

"Well, you say that's why you get to tell me what to do."

"Well, um, it's your turn now."

"Thanks." I said glumly.

"They're going to be madder at me anyway, there are pictures of me with three girls in my room!"

"True, okay then. We'll start with that. Let's go." I said, laughing to myself in my head. He was in _way_ more trouble than me! And this seemed like an appropriate punishment for why I was mad at him, ditching me for other girls. But then again, I was only mad about that because I was jealous. But let's forget about that.

"What!" He squealed. Yep, squealed.

"How manly Oliver, squealing now? I'm sure it'll be fine." I said, taking authority. If he let me be in charge more often, I think we would all live a much better life. You know, 'Oliver, you aren't mature enough to date, wait until you're forty. Unless of course, you feel the undying urge to kiss me and tell me you love me, I suppose that will be alright.' And 'Oliver, you are worrying about Quidditch too much. You'll be fine so stop worrying and come over here so we can make swe-"

"Katie! Stop talking to yourself and let's go. Better get this over an done with." Well, I see he decided to take charge again. Damn it, I thought my new rules would have been pretty good.

"Alrighty." I sighed, grabbing my wand. I slid on some shoes, the red puma's I borrowed from Alicia, and waltzed out of my room happily. Home! I hadn't visited in a while. They probably couldn't wait to shower me with hugs and kisses, that's how irresistible I am. If only.

Oliver grabbed my arm with a death grip. Someone was scared. Whipping his wand out he quickly apparated us to the end of a little cobble road. Oliver's parents moved from Scotland to my street a year after Oliver was born. He still had the accent though.

The street was quiet and I almost missed the silence, something the city never seemed to have. The trees swayed a little in the breeze and I couldn't help but smile, a mile wide, as the wind ruffled my hair. I missed this place.

Sliding my hand into Oliver's I led the two of us forward. It was a short little walk down the lane, Oliver's house was first. A mile walk and then you reached mine. Everyone around here had giant yards, some had tiny little stone houses and other's had large monolithic houses. Oliver was the exception; he had a large house covered in ivy and a little cottage way in the back by the lake our houses all overlooked. The country was beautiful, and it was so nice that nobody had farmed all the land around here, just open green fields with tall trees and then a sparkling lake where we would all race to and skip stones.

We reached the little picket fence that looked worn down; they hadn't even bothered painting it so it was the same dark color. Swinging the gate open we took a few hesitant steps up the path to his front door. Each step became smaller and smaller the closer we got, our anticipation mounting.

By the time we got to the front I felt like a giant boulder had been lifted off my chest, until I realized that we now actually had to go in and face our parents.

"Open the door." I whispered.

"No, you. You're in charge, remember?"

"If I was in charge we wouldn't be here right now because I would have made sure you didn't go out and do something stupid, like this."

"Right, well. Open the door then, because you're in charge from now on."

"Really?" I asked happily turning to face him and forgetting to whisper.

"Ya, so I'm really forgiven now right?" He didn't whisper either.

"Of course, you know I can't hold grudges to save my life."

"I know, but I didn't want to make you mad by reminding you about that right after we argued."

"Wow, and here I thought a few too many bludgers had hit you in the head. You really don't get enough credit. Unfortunately, we can't use the bludgers to the head excuse anymore with our parents."

"Hm, that one usually works too."

"We could try saying um…"

"Ya, that's what I thought. This is a lost cause." He wailed.

"No, don't give up! You're freaking Oliver Wood!" I gave him my most tenacious look.

"Freaking Oliver Wood is the laughing stock of the Quidditch world now!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself; all the other guys have had bad press."

"Adam hasn't." He said defiantly. I sensed that this conversation was going in a somewhat different direction.

"Oliver, you swear you don't remember anything from last night, then why do you keep bringing up Adam?"

"I knew you were lying when you said you hadn't seen him!"

"I never said I did, you tricked me. That's not nice." I said sticking out my tongue, not really caring. He wants to talk about Adam, my boyfriend, let's talk.

"If you want nice go back to snogging Adam, senselessly. If I hadn't walked in, who knew what would of happened!"

"Oi! You said I was officially in charge now so I can snog whoever I want."

"You sound like a fourteen year-old trying to be grown-up."

"You're acting like a fourteen year-old. Can't control your bits and pieces." I smirked, had him there.

"Hey! I can too control my bits and pieces."

"Yet to see you do it." I quipped.

"I do it every day!" He retaliated fiercely, forgetting where we were and practically shouting.

"When?"

"Whenever I'm with you!"

He seemed to realize he said something wrong as I looked at him in shock. Wait, what the bloody hell is going on?

And as always, my mother with the perfect timing she always had, opened the front door.

"We heard shouting, didn't want it to start without us." She said smirking a little.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"You're reputation out the window!"

"Sleeping with the whole team?"

"Three, Oliver? Three?"

"Fired and you didn't even bloody tell us!"

"Please tell me you used protection!"

"Making moves on the team, your twenty young lady! You shouldn't even be dating yet!"

"Just what you're reputation needs, a pregnancy out of wedlock to some drunk bimbo!"

"AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT YOU TWO KISSING?"

Our parents towered over us, and we sat numbly on the couch. They had been yelling for the past forty minutes and we had silent, listening and attempting to look remorseful.

"Uh…" it took us a moment to realize they had stopped shouting enough to let us speak.

"Look at them, barely forming sentences. Do you think they're high? Oh god, our babies doing drugs!" My mother squealed and Mrs. Wood burst into tears hugging my mother. So dramatic.

"No, we're not on drugs." Oliver said loud enough they could hear him over the sobs erupting from our mother's.

"Too bad, that would have been a really good excuse too." I whispered in his ear. He cracked a small grin.

"Young lady, care to share what you just told Oliver? He seemed to think it was rather funny, we could all use a hilarious joke of yours right now." My dad said furiously glaring at me.

"Sorry Dad, but I'll gladly take you to Fred and George's shop if you are in such terrible need of a joke right now. That have plenty, and I'm pretty sure I could get you a discount." I spat, almost regretting my words. I was sick of this, I'm twenty! And the fact that they were believing everything in that article was infuriating. They knew me, they knew us. Sure, that picture looked pretty bad, but what did they honestly think Oliver was doing? He's famous for Merlin's sake and he's a twenty one year-old male surrounded by testosterone all day at practice!

"Katherine Ann Bell, what did you just say to me?" He bellowed, his eyes yellow with fury.

"What? Did I stutter?" I said folding my arms across my chest. His face immediately started changing colors varying from eggplant purple to a baby pink. After about a minute of this he released a breath and his face returned to its natural color. I wasn't finished yet though; I was insulted by their assumptions about me.

"What, remembered to breath?" I heard Oliver quickly inhale next to me, apparently I didn't usually act like this.

"That's it, I'm sick of this. Frankly, I am shocked that you decided to believe some wench who got Oliver drunk so she could get rich off lies. I did get fired, but not for the reason she said, well it is what she said but she was implying things with it that never happened. Oliver's like my brother that would have been gross! I was going to tell you but seeing as it happened yesterday I hadn't had the chance yet. Also, Ollie and I have not kissed, she lied, not that it's any of your business who I decide to kiss. And, you know if I meet a boy who I'm serious about I'll tell you. I'm twenty years-old, Ollie's twenty one! We can handle ourselves, it's just some bad press that will wash over in a few days. Everyone makes mistakes when they are young, and frankly, it could have been a lot worse than me getting fired and Oliver sleeping with some girls when he was drunk." I screamed at them. I blew the hot air from my mouth sending some strands of hair on my face flying. This was totally out of character and they just stared at me, then a few flickers to Oliver.

"What she said." He said proudly, standing.

"This is why I'm in charge now." I muttered under my breath to him. He grinned a little.

His mother ran forward and hugged me, then my mom. I could barely breath and their dry sobs slowly dissipated.

"Thank you Katie darling. I knew you always had it in you to finally take charge, and speak your mind to us. It was wrong of us to assume, it's just, you're so far away and we never see you!" They immediately began crying again. Our dad's shuffled in the background looking slightly guilty.

"Well, um, we better get going." I started to say, a little weirded out. This isn't something that typically happens at our house, well Oliver's house.

They nodded their heads, as we slowly edged towards the door. Just as we stepped outside I heard his mom yell,

"Wait! What about this boyfriend of yours Katie? And Oliver, honey, what did you mean by anyone including you?"

Oliver's eyes bugged out a little and he grabbed my wrist, apparating us away back to the flat, as if she never asked the question.

The look on his face was priceless and I immediately burst out laughing. Hunching over with my hands on my knees, preventing myself from falling over, which didn't work. Laying on the floor laughing I heard a thud and Ollie had lost control of his legs too, collapsing next to me.

I burst out giggling again as he hit the couch with his toe and immediately started yelling swear words. Soon I was rocking from silent laughter, no sound escaping my lips and my eyes crinkled to tight they were think slits.

Rolling onto my side to face Oliver, I needed to catch my breath, I was suddenly face to face with him and his glinting hazel eyes. We were mere centimeters apart. I gasped quietly, all laughter from the previous moment gone, as if it was never there.

I glanced at his lips, and then back connecting with his eyes. I almost felt guilty for my quick glance, positive he had seen it, but a little part of me hoped that he had, in fact, seen it. His eyes were mesmerizing, glinting but darker then I'd almost ever seen them before. He leaned a little closer, and closer until our noses were touching, our eyes still locked on each others. I felt a little spasm in my chest as he grabbed me by the small of my back, pulling me closer to his body, and I felt the urge to-

"I have practice."

Then he was gone. I was all alone, laying on the floor like a complete fool. Which we all knew I was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hadn't spoken to Oliver about the 'incident' as I was referring to it now. Maybe I was just overreacting, we hadn't even kissed. But I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that I got when we were that close. The way his eyes had darkened, the swooping sensation in the pit of my stomach when he lightly touched my back pulling me closer and closer, the electricity that passed when I could feel his hot breath on my neck-

"Ow! Damn it, what the hell?" I sputtered when a sharp pain shocked my exposed ankle. A little fur ball dashed away and looking at my ankle I saw the bite marks, nasty little thing. Where did it even come from?

"Ollie…" I started as I walked out of my room. But peering around the frame I saw him talking at the door with someone.

Walking over, I saw the fur ball purring cutely in Oliver's arms and noticed a blonde leaning sexily on the frame, laughing. It sounded like little bells and I immediately felt self-conscious. So who was this beauty?

"Hey, I'm Katie. Oliver's roommate." I decided to say since no one was acknowledging my sudden presence.

The blonde turned to me and smiled, a little too happily and I felt the urge to shield my eyes from her ultra white teeth. She extended her dainty little hand, each finger painted bright red, and shook my extended one. Mine was slightly less, feminine. Well, slightly was an understatement.

"I'm Selena. I live down a floor." Her voice was like a soprano and she merrily strung words together looking carefree and effortless.

"Oh, I've never seen you before, in fact, I didn't even know there were any other witches or wizards besides this floor and thirteen." I said trying to compensate for my lack of recognizing her. I felt a little flushed from embarresment.

She laughed again and threw her long shiny hair over her shoulder,

"That's okay, I'm new around here. I only just moved in for my new job. That's actually how I met Ollie."

Oh, so she calls him Ollie. They seem a little close for someone to just be moving in.

"New job?" I questioned trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice; Puddlemere only had one job availability.

"I'm the new MediWitch actually, really excited. A whole new career for me but still in Quidditch. I love that sport to death, I could never be separated from it!" She touched Oliver's arm while they laughed and I suddenly felt like the third-wheel. Wasn't she just Miss. Perfect?

"Oh, ya. I used to be the MediWitch but I just couldn't see myself continuing with that the rest of my life." I said, trying to reposition myself back in their little world. Apparently they didn't want me there though.

"Thank you so much for watching Nicola for me, he keeps getting stuck in all the boxes and there is no room for him to run around yet. And look how much he already loves you!" Selena cooed as she patted her cat between the ears. It was still purring in Oliver's arms. Really? Couldn't he see how much of a little monster the thing was, and he didn't even ask me if it was okay to keep a blood thirsty beast in our flat for an undefined amount of time? Well, true, we don't really ask each other if things are okay, like that one time I just brought home new chairs and got rid of all of his. It wasn't like he liked them anyway.

I sauntered back to my room, those two were a little too cozy with each other already for my liking. And she was the new MediWitch, what, I wasn't a good enough one for him?

I thought back to how silly I was being over our almost kiss, of course he doesn't like me. And that was the second time already I felt like an absolute fool. This has got to stop.

Oh Adam…

XxxxxX

"Oliver! Where did you move my bottle of perfume?" I hollered from the bathroom as I frantically opened and slammed drawers shut, rummaging minimally through stacks of hair ties, brushes, make-up.

"How should I know?"

"Don't play stupid, we both know you steal my scented moisturizer, which is _always_ with my perfume!" I yelled staring at the lone moisturizer bottle in a drawer.

"Katie! I do not like smelling like a woman, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Lies! You know exactly what I am talking about, now cough up I have to go somewhere, um, five minutes ago!"

He opened the door hesitantly and peered in before whistling.

"Where are you going?" He asked, giving me an updown.

"Job."

"You got one?"

"Maybe, that's why I need to look nice!"

"In that case, change the shoes, they clash with your blouse."

"Sometimes I wonder about you. If you end up gay they are going to blame it on me you know." I tutted as I put some lip gloss on, peering at my reflection in the mirror. I did look good.

"Can you go get me good shoes?"

"Ya."

A minute later he reappeared with a new pair, waggling them in my face.

"Thanks love." I whispered kissing him on the cheek as I stumbled around changing my heels one handed. That takes skill I tell you. Alicia tells me three year-olds can do it. I'm pretty sure that in a roundabout way she was telling me I was less skilled than a three year-old. I resent being called a three year-old. They honestly think I am one, I can't completely blame them though. I do in fact still have a rubber-duckie which like bubble baths.

"Anytime, what kind of job is this?" Oliver asked curiously raising an eyebrow as he caught me almost falling.

"Sorry, no can tell. Confidential!" I giggled happily to myself and apparated away.

The secretary looked up, a thin wooden plank declared her to be in infamous Yolanda.

"Um, hi. I'm Katie Bell, here to speak to Mr. Furkinson. I have an appointment?" I stuttered a little.

"You mean the one that started ten minutes ago?" She snapped slamming her stapler down on the large stack of papers.

"Yes, that is the appointment I believe." I said straightening up, she really was as mean as everyone said. Typical Slytherin.

"I hope you are worth it." She sneered and her lip curled back. Flicking her wand the door to the Phil, Mr. Furkinson's, office. I hesitated for a slit second and walked through the large mahogany doors.

"He'll be there in a moment, you were so late he went to the loo." She called and the doors slammed shut.

Oh good god, Merlin's balls! I was in Phil's office. The large desk sat right in front of a panoramic window showing the middle of the official pitch.

Glancing around I saw pictures of him with various people from other teams including ours. Also, one with him and Adam and someone else I didn't recognize on the desk. I went to finger it but immediately remembered myself and snapped back to attention.

His desk had a shuffle of papers involving certain players ranking and popularity, ticket prices, how much the team was worth. Also, some strange accounting papers. I had never been good at math, but those numbers were not good. Was Puddlemere really practically broke? I couldn't help myself this time, sliding some papers away I saw the logo at the top. Bath's Banshees.

Why did Mr. Furkinson have the number one teams accounting papers? And were they really broke?

I walked over to the studded chair in front of his desk. Pondering as to why he had those papers. Almost the second I sat down he popped back in. And I felt a little wave of guilty for going through his things.

Shuffling the papers in a few slightly more organized piles he finally looked up, smiling warmly.

"Miss. Bell, how glad I am to see you." He said with a slightly louder voice than what I was expecting, I still beamed back as cheery as I could without looking like a deranged mongrel from the nerves coursing through my body.

"Likewise." Was all I could muster saying in a slightly scratchy voice. I honestly was still shocked that this man, wanted to talk to me, me!

"I was very sorry to hear about your, departure." He suddenly gave her a serious look and clasped his hands on the desk.

"Yes, well, I suppose a MediWitch wasn't for me. Honestly though, I am shocked that you invited me here."

"Yes, it is for a very important reason that I did. Thank goodness you aren't a MediWitch anymore, such talent wasted on the sidelines."

I blushed, I wasn't used to such compliments.

He continued,

"But Miss. Bell the reason I have called you here is for much more serious reasons. Confidential reasons. So therefore I must ask you to not speak a word of this to anyone."

I nodded numbly.

"Right, there has been a grave, unfortunate accident. Tim, our chaser and your friend, has been admitted to a private rehab center for addictions. It turns out Tim wasn't as innocent as we all perceived."

I gasped, Tim? My Timmy? In rehab, for addictions?

"Why wasn't that in the paper?" I questioned.

"We have managed to keep it hush hush by the requests of Tim himself. The flaw in this though, is that while he is there, he will be needing to make public appearances, play in games, and been seen in practice. None of the other team members even know about this incident yet."

No one else knew, as in no one. Then why was he telling, trusting me with this information. Did Tim want me to know, visit him in rehab?

"Therefore, with much discussion with Tim we have come to an agreement."

I cut him off,

"What does this have to do with me though?"

His blue eyes pierced mine.

"We are requesting that you, pretend to be Tim."

I had to replay the sentence in my mind multiple times, was I hearing this right?

"The details have all been figured out, Polyjuice potion with his hairs, which he willingly supplied, will be drunk by you for practices and for certain events he must go to."

The loony man was talking as if this was a common conversation he had. He wanted me, to pretend to be Tim.

Sure I technically was on the team that way, but it was dirty almost. Like spying. Not to mention, I was pretty sure this was against some rule, was this cheating?

"Why me?" I asked, curiously, there were plenty of other people to ask. So why a disgruntled former employee?

"Ah, excellent question! Because my dear, you are perfect for the role. You know everyone on the team and know them better than any outsider, you already know everything about them Tim knows. Not to mention you know Tim well enough to be able to portray him accurately. Most importantly though, you are a brilliant chaser, the team will not be losing talent, instead it will be gaining some."

His eyes twinkled with the last sentence and I felt rather compelled to just agree to the whole thing.

"How will this all work?" I asked, I needed to know exactly what I was getting into before I just agreed.

He went into a lengthy, in depth explanation involving the new MediWitch, Selena (ew, that slag), arrival times, departure times, where to take the polyjuice, etc. etc.

After what felt like hours I nodded my head limply, struggling to force all the information into my brain.

"Is that a yes Miss. Bell? Do you agree?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded again limply but before I could say anything his door opened and Yolanda burst in with a newspaper and a thick piece of paper with scribbling all over it.

He held up his finger, indicating for me to wait for a moment.

He frowned, scanning the note then flipping it up to get a good look at the multiple pieces of newspaper.

Then dropping it behind a book so I couldn't see what the alarming thing said, he ruffled in some drawers and pulled out a sheet of paper with charts and large numerical amounts on them.

Flicking his wand they immediately started chaging, forming new numbers and graphs sloped downward drastically instead of the steady line that had been originally facing skyward.

He stayed silent for a moment while looking over more statistics. Then back once to the note and newspaper. Then back to me.

"Miss. Bell, I'm afraid I ask too much of you again. This other, problem, has had only minor effects on the profit and popularity of Puddlemere until late. It appears your friend Oliver Wood has made an ass out of himself, and has caused this institution to lose millions of galleons! His image is ruined, stock prices have dropped, popularity down, ticket sales almost nonexistent. It appears the woman fans of your friend have decided to boycott Puddlemere."

He sounded almost furious at this point, voice low and cold. Reminding me of a certain dark wizard who has dead and gone.

"Um, how exactly can I help with that too? I do believe this whole Tim diabolical is enough for me to handle. Not to mention, you need that to run smoothly, meaning no distractions for me, because if leaked the finances of Puddlemere will be in even greater woe." I finished surprising myself a little. I guess I was still a little snippy with Oliver. He was being an ass lately. And damn, we still had that cat at our flat.

"You can help Miss. Bell," he paused looking at me through his glasses which were sliding down his nose slightly, "by being part of another cover up. This one though, If I do say so myself, will be much more pleasurable. And there will of course be money given to you for your sacrifice." He smirked, as if this whole thing was a joke.

"Puddlemere needs you Katie, we need you to be Oliver Wood's fake girlfriend."

XxxxxX

Sorry the end is rushed, I really wanted to post as my present to you all! HAPPY HARRY POTTER 7 PART 2 BEING RELEASED IN AMERICA AT MIDNIGHT! Who's going? I am! I made a shirt and shoes Hp themed…is that sad? Oh well, soooo excited. Hope you all like!

R&R!


	7. No Backing Out Now

Chapter 7- No Backing Out Now

It was exhausting. I could barely walk the last few steps to my apartment door, as I attempted to rein in my wandering thoughts and focus on what exactly I had been asked, and somehow agreed to do.

Phil, the manager of Puddlemere United, had asked me, me of all people, to be Tim. So I got to play on the team, as in play in the games versus other world renowned teams, admired by thousands, big monthly checks and do what I loved. But all of this I would be doing as someone else, not me. No one in their right mind would want just me. Oliver had proved that countless times before, like when we almost kissed, and was I really that undesirable?

I needed Adam, now.

My knees buckled a little as I knocked a little beat on Adam's door, apparating there had made me realize how much I missed him. My boyfriend, who I would not get to see every day! Though technically I shouldn't be happy about this. I couldn't ogle at him or flirt with him without some serious repercussions for Tim. He may have to go back to rehab if he came back with everyone thinking he's gay.

Something still felt a little fishy about him going away though. I swear he was a normal bloke, always smart and intelligent, wouldn't have gotten caught up in anything bad.

Adam opened the door smirking down at me, shirtless. I smiled up blissfully, he had washboard abs and the way he was leaning sexily against the door frame which made me licked my lips, unintentionally of course!

He leaned down and scooped me up a little so we were level and kissed me. I parted my mouth slightly and looked up into his dreamy eyes, they were almost closed from the anticipation of our kiss. Mouths hovering so close.

I felt a little flirty though, I jumped out of his arms at the last second so he kissed air. Startled he looked up at me cackling as I ran around to the other side of the couch, he growled and jumped over it. Shrieking I jumped up, startled, and attempted to throw a pillow at him.

This was stupid on my part seeing as he was a professional Quidditch player, like he couldn't catch a pillow let alone one handed. Grabbing the pillow with one, I gasped in shock a little as he lunged for me simultaneously, we collapsed on the ground and I let a giggle escape before wrapping my arms around his neck like a vine.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away that easy did you?" He said in a low voice.

"Hm, let me." I fake pouted.

"We'll see about that!" I yelled and wipped my wand out, apparating back to my flat.

He had grabbed onto my arm though and we landed with a thud on our couch. I burst out laughing but he cut me off by starting where we had left off.

He brought his lips to mine and they were steamy as they glided effortlessly against mine. I rewrapped my arms around him roaming through his hair. He slid his hand up my side and the other up the front of my shirt. It tickled slightly and I had to suppress a shiver. Apparently I didn't that well because I felt Adam smirk and I licked his lips slowly to retain his attention. One of his hands went a little lower than he had dared before; he was driving my hormones crazy. I needed him and I pulled him even closer so all I could smell was his cologne as I nibbled on his bottom lip.

I felt flushed from either running around or the compromising situation I was in, or the fact that someone with a rather high voice cleared their throat and I felt two pairs of eyes glaring into my skull.

Great, we had company.

Adam groaned and I pushed him off of me so I could look around sitting up. There was Oliver, in one of our chairs, straddled by Selena, the hoe. Really in a chair? Did she have no dignity. I refused to blush though, but I doubt I had any choice in the matter my heart liked to work on it's own accord. That's probably why it fluttered and spasmed when I got too close to Oliver. It liked to mess with me.

"Don't mind us." I snapped at her, annoyed by the whores presence in our apartment. Wait, did I really just think that about her? I didn't have a right to judge, maybe there was chemistry er something. Screw it she was a good for nothing whore.

She looked nonplussed as her eyes widened a little and immediately frowned at me. Turning back to Ollie she planted a kiss on him, pushing forward so they were flush on each other, unbearably close. She tilted her head back while Oliver kissed her neck so I could see the smirk and the bring-it-on-bitch face she was making.

While she was still looking I turned to face Adam who was sitting next to me now and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him close enough so I could feel his ragged breath on my face. I leaned forward, closing the distance and felt a tingle run through me on impact. At first it started out gentle, my winding my fingers through his hair and him up and down my back.

I heard someone moan quietly and I quickly turned around letting Adam kiss my collarbone. Oliver and Selena were getting it on, more than Adam and I. She threw a smirk in my direction. No way in hell was she going to win this.

I straddled Adam and his Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he gulped. Pulling myself as close to him as possible I leaned down and kissed him hungrily, one hand playing with the hem of his shirt the other stroking his chest, his weakness. He moaned a little and I could feel Selena glaring daggers into my back.

Adam planted his hands firmly on my waist pulling me even closer so there was literally no more room between us, I wiggled my butt a little and I covered his mouth with my hand to stop a second moan and started kissing down his neck passionately.

Suddenly I heard people shuffling and turning to look I saw Selena leading Oliver, to his bedroom, and slam the door shut.

I felt a pang out hurt but immediately returned my attention to Adam. I loved _him_, not the one getting it on with Selena. A sick picture filled my head of Oliver and Selena tangled up in bed sheets.

How long had those two even known each other, like two days? At least Adam and I had been going out for a couple weeks.

I pulled Adam to my room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I didn't need to broadcast this to them, I would never have taken it that far. It was a stupid little war, she took it too far. This part of relationships was private, not done to win something.

Then again to her Oliver was probably something to win.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

I sipped my cup of tea as I sat on one of the stools, clad in Adam's shirt. He had just left but I wanted something that reminded me of him so I could be brave for the morning encounter with Selena. Their door was still closed so I assumed she was still here, no matter how much I didn't want to see her, I didn't want her thinking I would hide whenever I saw her.

I felt ashamed of what I had done last night, not with Adam, but the little mack war we had. That was juvenile, I stooped to her level. I was treating my boys like they were prizes, something to be fought over cattily. Maybe I should invite her to lunch as a peace offering. My mother would be so proud, and the press would like it too. Me getting along with the new MediWitch.

I glanced over my shoulder as someone came clomping out of the door on the right, barely a foot from mine on the left. Selena, pink lip-stick fresh and her hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, completely dressed.

I didn't take her for someone who left right away, I figured she'd make pancakes or something and leave a little before noon.

She sneered a smile of sorts at me and marched out the door. No words. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

As it slammed shut I heard someone else come out of Ollie's bedroom. I turned and smiled warmly at him, his hair standing up at odd angles as he ran a hand through it. Still looking good.

"Hey Kates." He said groggily.

"Nice night?" I questioned holding in a giggle.

He looked me up and down taking in my apparel.

"Yes, and I suppose you could say the same." He smiled happily at me, a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Though not for the same reasons. Katie, why didn't you tell me our walls were never sound proof?" He dodged the dish towel I threw at him. Wait, not for the same reasons?

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked a little blush forming on my face and I looked down into my tea avoiding eye contact. A little puff of steam swirled into the air and I fought the urge to run my hand threw it destroying it.

"I mean, not all of us did that. Sometimes taking it slow, when it's someone you like, is worth the wait." I froze a little.

"Selena looked all over you last night."

"Yes well, I am the hottest Quidditch player of the year." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"So you turned her down?" I questioned.

"We agreed that we should wait if that's what you mean."

Ya, he turned her down. Score! Wait, stop Katie! What happened to try to be nice to her…

"Oliver, we need to talk." I suddenly remembered, Oliver didn't know I was assigned to be his fake girlfriend yet.

"Does this letter have anything to do with what we are going to talk about?" He held up an envelope, seal broken, and waved it around a little. I gulped. This was sudden.

"Um, I don't know, what does it say?" I asked barely above a whisper.

"It had informed me that you, Miss. Bell are going to be my girlfriend in the eye of the public to make up for my scandalous behavior. And that I was to be on my very best behavior because if I disagreed or protested in any manner I would be suspended from the team. Only Keeper or not."

His voice was emotionless. I couldn't tell if he was about to burst like an angry little pimple (A/N ewww) or tease me relentlessly for agreeing to it. I was seriously hoping for the latter.

"So you just couldn't keep your hands off me could you?" He said scathingly. I was not expecting a combination of both. What is this? Happily joking around one second than fuming the next, bipolar! Honestly, this kid must have been hit on the head a few too many times. I wouldn't be surprised if St. Mungo's was looking for a mental ward patient right now.

"What are you talking about! If it wasn't me they would have found you someone much worse who you didn't even know." I tried to remain calm, show him some reason in my decision.

"You mean Selena? Jealous Katie?"

"Oliver! I didn't know, nor Puddlemere, that you were going out with her. I found out last night."

"Then why didn't you owl them saying I already had a girlfriend?" He said a little more calmly.

"I just thought she was another fling, I didn't know until a minute and a half ago that you were serious about her."

"Why do you assume I only use girls for flings?"

"Because that's all you do! You're Oliver freaking Wood, sex god, player, bachelor of the year, hottest Quidditch player of the year, and my best friend. I know how you use most girls." I tried to take the sadness out of my voice at the end. This is no time to get weepy.

I looked down, I was a little upset that I was so undesirable to him, just confirming my suspicions that that almost kiss yesterday really was just a fluke. My tea was getting a little cold and I felt the urge to fling it at something.

"Can't we just fix this today; tell them I have a girlfriend now? Katie! Back out, wait no seriously, tell them you can't do it anymore that way they can't get mad at me and you don't have to worry about me with someone I hate!" He sounded almost giddy with excitement at the prospect of getting out of our fake relationship.

"Oliver, I can't. They paid me already and I signed a contract, they'll sue me." I said, trying to sound sorry. I was a little, we didn't need another riff in our relationship. It had been so tense lately, usually we were happy go-lucky people, and this wasn't us!

He realized there was nothing either of us could do and just decided to glare.

"We have an hour before our 'date'," He used air quotes with his fingers around date, "the letter informed me someone leaked to the press that we will be at Diagon Alley acting…a little closer than friends." He sounded bored now; I knew he was just using the fake voice to cover up his true feelings. And by 'someone' I was pretty sure he meant Phil, the manager. There was really no backing out now.

"Look Oliver, I should have discussed it before with you I just was completely shocked when they asked me and suddenly started running all this information and numbers telling me, 'the team needs you!' and stuff like that." Hoping that I could get him to forgive me, I'm sure the pleading was evident in my face and voice, I really didn't want another fight with him.

He stared at me, analyzing my face. From my chestnut eyes with long dark lashes, I personally think this is my best feature, to my soft pink lips. He let out a sigh and walked over. He leaned down, inches from me and I felt myself gasp a little. Was he really going to kiss me?

"I forgive you, and I know you don't want me." He wrapped his arms around me and we held our embrace, I leaned into his chest and sighed. If only he realized how much of a lie that was. Wait, no, stop thinking that! I loved Adam.

The close proximity of our bodies made it hard to refocus on my boyfriend. Adam, Adam. I kept repeating in my mind. Hoping that if I said it enough I might actually believe it.

Suddenly he poked me in the side and I squealed, jumping up. I hit him on the underside of his jaw, we had still been hugging and the only place upwards was his head, he staggered backwards releasing me. And I immediately started shaking from silent laughter, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Katie, you are so dead." He said through clenched teeth. I gave a little yelp as he lunged for me but I was faster and tinier. I rolled over the side of the couch, landing with a thud on the floor. Oliver jumped over it attempting to tackle me as I got up but I slid away on the hardwood floor narrowly missing his lanky Quidditch form.

"Oliver!" I yelled happily as I raced around running in circles frantically trying to come up with a plan. He reached out and snaked an arm around my wait pulling me backwards. I was used to this trick though; he did it all the time. I sucked in so his arm was holding the air around me for a split second; I ducked so that I was crouching low to the ground and somersaulted forward and away. Sticking the landing, I raced forward in the direction of our bathroom, the only escape in sight.

Oliver growled behind me at my spectacular escape if I do say so myself and was right on my heels. Spinning I tried slamming the door shut but he was too strong and stopped me from doing so. My fluffy sock clad feet were slipping on the tiles and the war on closing/opening the door was slowly turning in his favor.

"Katie! I'm so gonna' get you!"

I glanced around the room trying to find something to wedge in the door but as typical, it was spotless and everything was put away nicely so nothing was in easy reaching distance. God, Oliver and his OCD cleaning!

I smirked, a wonderful idea had just formed inside my head. I waited for Oliver to be pushing as hard as possible against the door and I side stepped it letting go. I hopped into the tub as he stumbled to his feet warily glancing at me.

"Katie, you're cornered, ready to surrender or are you going to make it the hard way?" He said smirking. I raised my eyebrow daring him to come get me and he just shook his head chuckling cockily.

The moment he stepped into the tub to grab me I yanked the knob whilst backing up and the water burst out of the shower head splashing on him. The stream was out of my way because I had backed up far enough and I doubled over laughing. I couldn't catch my breath and I was just standing there shaking and holding my stomach while the freezing water slid down his shocked face. Priceless.

"Katherine Ann Bell!" He hollered and glancing up I just managed to see his arms shoot out before he grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder and head to block the freezing water like an umbrella.

I screamed and twisted, trying to wriggle out of his grip but he just held me there with his bulging muscle and laughed obnoxiously.

"You, you, you…abominable human being, how can you pass for an excuse as a gentleman, if only they knew the real you!" I yelled as I attempted to claw at his face to no avail.

"You're crazy if they knew the real you they'd lock you up in St. Mungo's!" He said in between laughs and set me down carefully on the floor of the tub. Now I was sitting at his feet and the water had warmed up finally. The steam it was emitting circled around me and I could barely see the top of Oliver's head. It was hot and I playfully ran a hand up Oliver's leg until I hit his knee. He had a weakness here, Alicia used to do it to the twins all the time and once she taught me I tried it on Oliver. He had jumped so high in the air he bruised his tailbone when he landed.

I took my finger and splayed them out on the front of his knee in a wave like motion (A/N Sorry I'm not describing it well but whenever my friends do this to me I scream and cannot stop laughing, so basically it's just ticking the front of your knee with this weird hand thing…if that made any sense). He jumped and gasped before landing with a loud thump on the floor next to me.

I burst out laughing while he glowered protectively putting his hands over his knees so I couldn't tickle him again.

"Meanie." He pouted but when I looked up after drying my eye of the tears of laughter that had formed the steam was so thick I couldn't really make out his face. Where was he?

"Ollie?" No response. Now I was worried, not for his safety but mine. He was going to get his revenge I knew it. I struggled to my feet and turned off the water which was scalding hot. But the moment I shut it off a shiver ran through my body. I realized I was still only wearing my fluffy socks, Adam's shirt, a bright yellow thong which I seriously hoped you could not see through the shirt right now and a matching bra.

I took a step out onto the tiled floor and reached for a towel that hung in the same spot every day. My fingers grasped at air and looking over there were none there. Another shiver ran threw me and I felt my arm spasm a little, I reached for a hand towel by the sink, nada. Nothing, no towels.

"Oliver Anthony Wood, if you don't give me a towel this minute I will personally make sure you won't be able to ever have-"

"Katie?" Adam said as he opened the bathroom door looking confused.

"Oh, Adam hey." I said, shock written all over my face.

"I just wanted to see you again before your 'date'." He chuckled a little to himself. He was the perfect boyfriend about my latest job. He listened to me explain it without getting angry, laughed a little at the idea of us trying to make it look anything more than platonic and kissed my forehead saying he trusted me. How sweet and perfect is that?

"You can come see me anytime." I said leaning into him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ack! Katie, as much as I love you and when you do that, you're kinda…wet?" He said scratching the back of his head after jumping a couple feet backwards in shock.

Glancing down at myself I saw what he meant.

"Oh, oops! Sorry Adam." I said blushing and looking at me wet socks which had left a trail of water from the bathroom.

"Well, how about I apologize tonight?" I grinned mischievously.

" I'll be there." He winked and stepped forward, apparently not caring about the water anymore and pulled me towards him, hips first. He leaned down and immediately started kissing me. I slid my hands up the front of his shirt and he shivered a little at the ice cubes which were now my fingers.

"Just wanted to leave you with that Katie." He said smirking before apparating away. I couldn't help grinning like a three year-old.

"By the way Oliver, wherever you are. Your terrible excuse of revenge, stealing all the towels so I'm freezing, is going to fail. If you don't pass me one in the next five seconds I will castrate you with just a-"

A fluffy towel hit me in the side of my head, and it was still warm from the last person who was holding it.

XxxxxxxxX

An hour later I was kneeling next to my bed, fingering around under it looking for my other shoe. Sighing, I bent over and shoved my head under the bed frame and suppressed a cough from all the dust.

I snatched the shoe which was just out of reach before and reemerged from under it.

"Ah, I was enjoying the view."

"Oliver! We aren't on our fake date yet, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior!" I attempted to keep a straight face but the corners of my mouth kept turning up. Total giveaway.

"Katie, you are terrible at being sarcastic." He rolled his eyes and spun the keychain with our door's key on it around his finger at a mesmerizingly fast speed.

"Katie? Um, I know I'm hot and all, but I will not tolerate this kind of staring!" He mimicked me and I blushed, realizing the keys were rotating right in front of his lower abs.

"Shut up." I said airily and slid on the other Ked. (A/N it's a type of shoe for anyone who doesn't know) It had drawings all over it that Angelina and Alicia and I did a few years ago back at Hogwarts. It had millions of Quidditch things on it, a few inside jokes written and lovely sketches of everyone on our team.

I was so happy I got to be fake Tim and play again, I truly missed the sport with all my heart. The shoes reminded me of how much I used to play and how much I loved it, I felt a little pang in my chest and hoped Oliver hadn't notice my playful demeanor had disappeared. Because, you know, he's only my best friend since forever and he's really not going to notice my very cheerful mood suddenly switch to depressive.

"Katie, what's wrong?" He asked looking concerned trying to make eye contact with me. I just kept looking down.

"Nothing, these shoes just reminded me of good old Hogwarts days and how I used to get to play Quidditch." Oliver sighed in understanding. He knew I had had my heart set on joining a team out of school but since I had touched the cursed necklace and was in St. Mungo's for so long no one wanted a possibly damaged girl. Even after they decided nothing was wrong with me all the offers had been retracted and I was left with MediWitch, the closest thing I could get to the thing I loved beyond reason. Great, now I was sounding as obsessed as Oliver.

"Come on Kates." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. Apparating, sending my little sun dress swooshing in a circle around me like I was spinning crazily as if I were three again.

We landed in the middle of Diagon Alley, which was swamped today. Reporters were at a safe, hundred feet distance as required now but it was obvious someone had tipped them off about today.

Their cameras snapped furiously trying to capture our hands together as if we were about to break apart and they needed proof, evidence that we were doing this. I giggled sheepishly, hoping to diffuse some of the tension.

"Well Katie dearest, what do you want to do today?" Ollie smirked down at me.

"Well, first off, let's not call me Katie dearest. I don't like dearest." I said pouting my bottom lip.

"You don't like dearest? Well um, Katie, love-"

"Nope, Adam calls me that sometimes. It'd be weird coming from you."

"Sweet-cheeks."

"You wish."

"Darling."

"Far from it."

"Sweetie-pie."

"You're not my Dad."

He frowned at that.

"No, I'm not your Dad."

"Good, I'm glad we cleared that up." I couldn't help smirking at him.

"Fine, come along Kates."

I smiled bashfully. He pulled me along a little behind him until we were walking down the street side by side. I was happy I had worn sun glasses so no one could see the constant flicking of my eyes to see if people were watching or check out a hot guy coming down the street. I think they'd frown upon that, I'm supposed to be Oliver's devoted girlfriend.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" I asked casually glancing up at him. I didn't want to overstep any of our friendship boundaries, he had only just found out about the whole hoax anyway. I'd let him take all the steps and control the moves.

"Well I figured we'd act like our usual selves because we're already close friends and then just do things like this." He added raising our entwined hands to prove the point.

"Gotcha." I nodded my head looking away. Act like we usually did?

"So, since your Katie I'm assuming your hungry?" He asked grinning down at me.

"You know, most girls would take offence to that."

"Thank god then you're not most girls." He smiled cockily.

"Cheeky player."

"And proud of it."

We laughed and he swung me so that I was leaning into him a little. So considerate because he knows that I always lose control of my legs and fall to the floor laughing my head off. It's not a problem in our flat, but in the middle of Diagon Alley with a swarm of paparazzi, maybe a little.

"Oh! Ollie, buy me ice cream." I said happily practically hopping from foot to foot. They had the best and I rarely got it, not in my budget. Ice cream was a total weakness of mine, get me ice cream and I'll forgive you for anything or do anything you want me to.

"I should have known." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yes you should of boyfriend!"

Racing forward with him in tow I waited at the back of the tiny line. Tapping my foot impatiently, I was never good at waiting, or sitting still for that matter.

"Katie, are you sure you want to add more sugar to your system?" He smiled down at me and glanced at my tapping foot.

"Did you really just ask that?" I looked at him, mouth hanging open attempting to ward off my smile.

"Did I stutter?"

"Stupid boy."

"Impossible little girl." His lips twitched in an escaped smile.

"Hey! I'm not little." I fake pouted again looking away and pretending to ignore him, Merlin I'd been doing that a lot already.

"I know." He suddenly whispered right in my ear. A little shock ran down my spine and I gulped trying to remain calm. Did he know what he was doing to me?

I span around playfully and hit him on the arm for his inappropriate comment. He smiled sexily, knowing that he'd won by my wide eye, shock ridden face that was slowly coloring.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see an old man, wispy patches of white hair barely visible on top of his mostly bald head, looking at down at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a controlled voice, emitting no emotion. His Pan-Am smile perfected so that it was forever plastered on his face.

"Um yes, can I, um, sample the Godric Gummy Supreme?" I asked, peering into the case which held a plethora of unusual and amazing flavors.

After a moment the man handed me a skerrick of the flavor on a tiny spoon. There were gummies in the sherbet and butterbeer flavored ice cream making it chewy and it tasted delicious. I licked my lips when it had disappeared and asked for a cone of it. Oliver ordered a Chocolate Frog Fudge and we sat at a tiny table across from each other. Licking the frozen treats in the hot sun.

"Katie, do you realize what you look like when you are eating ice cream?"

"I'm sensing some hostility here Ollie. Why the low blow?" I giggled.

"You look like your making out with it."

"You wish it was you."

"Maybe."

"Forbidden fruit is sweetest."

"What are you? A proverb prude," he paused for a moment to lean in and lower his voice, "and, you aren't forbidden to me."

I inhaled sharply at what he was suggesting and started choking on a gummy I hadn't completely chewed.

So then, being watched by hundreds I started gagging and attempting the breath again. Oliver sat there laughing his head off. Ya, real funny, almost killing your best friend and supposed girlfriend.

By the time I stopped hacking and coughing I glared at him and continued with our playful fight.

"Trying to kill me?"

He kept laughing and there was nothing I could say or do to make him stop. So, naturally I did the only thing I could think of.

I quickly squished my cone on his nose and drew a fat, sloppy line down to the bottom of his chin. Ice cream dripped onto the table from his face and he just stared at me in shock, there was dead silence.

I couldn't help myself, my smile was breaking threw and I just burst out laughing while he frowned for a moment then laughed as well. I could barely breath again and I could feel the hundreds to flashes from cameras at our little scene. They wanted a show and apparently Oliver thinks he could have me whenever, I'll show them who's in control.

"Katie," he wheezed in between laughing, "do you see the napkins anywhere?"

"Ollie, you don't need any." I smirked.

"Huh? What do you-"

I cut him off with my lips and sucked away the ice cream on his lips and licked the rest with my tongue, he gasped a little from shock or something else I don't know. I nibbled on his bottom lip and he went to open his mouth but I took mine away and instead butterfly kissed the tip of his nose to remove that ice cream. Now his lips and tip of nose were clear, so he might actually need a napkin after all. His flushed face let me know that I had won, have me whenever eh?

I grabbed his ice cream cone from his loose grasp, still a little surprised I'm assuming from the kiss, and began sucking away at it.

"Wow this is really good." I said smirking hoping he would play along and catch my metaphor.

He did the smarty.

"Really?"

I nodded licking it slowly.

"Would you say it's the best you've ever had?"

"Oh definitely, Oliver you should really try it some time. You have no idea what you're missing out on. I'm sure the guy over there," I indicated to the old man working the counter, "would be willing to show you how to do it anytime, he's quiet the expert."

I cackled as he frowned at me and he got up to get a napkin. By the time he came back I was done eating his ice cream and he decided to visit Fred and George since their shop was right here. They'd love all the publicity.

After an hour of fooling around in the backroom with their uncertified products we left, bruised and random splotches of color still on our skin. They were making magical paint guns and decided to test them on us. It was worth the pain but I would never tell them that. They'd never let me forget it.

"So were meeting with them in a week right?" I clarified to Oliver, the twins along with Angelina and Alicia were coming over to hang out, it had been a while and I missed their company.

"Yep."

We walked in silence a little, we decided to walk back instead of apparate. It had cooled down and was now a nice evening with the sun setting between the buildings.

"So Katie, about today." He squirmed looking uncomfortable and dropped my hand. I immediately missed the warmth and comfort it had provided seconds before but restrained myself from reaching for it again. Fake boyfriend, fake girlfriend; get that in your head! I told myself.

"Oliver, sorry if I weirded you out, it's just my job now. Okay?"

I snuck a peak at his face and he looked torn between something. Wow, I must of really crossed a line today and it's going to be awkward.

"You didn't weird me out, but its okay."

"Wait, what was it then?"

"No nothing. It doesn't matter."

I hesitantly took his hand in mine again smiling up at him. We continued the walk back in a comfortable, but slightly tense silence.

XxxxxX

Thank you all my lovely reviewers, it's been a little while since I thanked you! I updated fast didn't I? I don't know if there will be another one this week, maybe, I have my final in Drivers Ed (oh no…) this week. Wish me luck and R&R!

P.s. was there too much fluff between O&K?

Next Chapter: Katie's in the hospital , Selena might be behind it, and the mystery of Tim deepens!


	8. Cooking For Kids!

Chapter 8- Cooking for Kids!

"You disgust me." I muttered under my breath as I walked in on Oliver and Selena, again. Do they not realize we pay for his very own room? Oliver looked up at me sheepishly and Selena fake blushed, like she did, every day. Their limbs snaked around each other, they were just making-out but each time it happened I felt like a cesspool of emotions. Anger, at Selena, betrayal, from Ollie, sadness, that it wasn't me lip locked with him on our couch, and guilt that I'm thinking this, I'm with Adam.

After our date, I thought Oliver felt something too. It was, strange, I knew I loved him a little more than I should but after our fake date it felt like we had a connection. Like he realized our relationship could be more than platonic. Apparently he decided to lock up those feeling though, unless they were mere figments of my imagination.

Well, they looked pretty cozy right now, intent on ignoring me. Let's make that impossible, shall we?

"So, how's the job going Selena?" I asked dropping onto the couch pulling my hair into a side ponytail playfully.

She glared from her spot next to Oliver but as he started to untangle himself from her she had no choice but to talk to me.

"It's great thanks. Better than my last one."

"Getting along with the team?"

"Yes."

"That's good, they are so great aren't they?"

"Yes, definitely."

"So what did you do before this anyway?"

"Oh, I was an accountant."

"Math."

She actually laughed which surprised me. Leaning forward she set her head in her hands and actually looked like she wanted to talk. That's, unexpected.

"Yes, Math! One of my hidden talents." She laughed again and I couldn't help but join in.

"Why did you leave then?"

"Well, it's a secret, but the place I was working for was practically bankrupt. Being an accountant I knew this early so I high tailed it out of there before they were sold and everyone was fired. Business, they could care less about the lives they affect. That's just the way life is though now-a-days. But if you can't beat them, join them."

"But you're a Mediwitch? That's not really business, that's more, erm, medical."

"Yes, well." She looked a little flustered and stood up. Reaching down she picked up Nicola, that blasted cat we've been watching for her. Petting his ears affectionately she walked over to Oliver and kissed him again, trading the carrier of Nicola in the process. With that she gave a backwards wave and left.

Oliver dropped the cat the moment she left, which I couldn't help smiling about a little. Someone else isn't too fond of Nicola eh?

Oliver sleepily walked over the couch and dropped into it. Stretching his arms above his head enough to let a little bit of his shirt come up so that you could see the bottom of his well defined six-pack, washboard abs. I tried to make it look like I was not staring, doing a pretty good job I think. Glance and look away, la la la, glance back, look away, la la-

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He smirked at me and after a moment of shock I composed myself and sent my nose in the air.

"Why on Earth would I want a picture of you?"

"Because you think I'm sexy."

"Um no."

"It's okay Katie, I think I have some spare pictures in my bag for my fan girls." He grinned cheekily.

"Ollie, if I had a picture of you like that I'd put it under my bed to scare the monsters away, who wouldn't be scared of that hideous face?"

He snorted and waved his hand in the air.

"You're in denial."

"Yes, I'm so in love with you," I got down on my knees in front of him, "please, please, never leave my side! I don't know what I'd do without you, you are my world. My one true love!" I pretended to wipe tears off my face. It felt kind of nice to do this, let some of the things I'd been bottling up come out, even if they were in a snarky, joking format.

He chuckled ruffling my hair with his hand, which I promptly slapped at and glared at him.

"Don't worry Kates, you're my one true love too!"

I grinned a little and got up flouncing over to the kitchen and looking at two cook books under a hanging cabinet.

I had never really cooked before. Grabbing the more colorful of the two I looked down at it, _Cooking for Kids!_. It said something about being fail proof and easy recipes, better not be lying. Flipping through I found one which looked easy and good.

Turn on stove and melt half a stick of butter in cooking pot

Okay, sounds easy enough. I flicked on the stove with my wand and grabbed a pot plopping it on top of the flame flicking some loose hair out of my face. Wow, I'm cooking! Right, I needed butter.

"Ollie, where's the butter?"

"In the fridge stupid."

I walked over and rummaged around until I found a stick labeled All Natural Butter, Organic. Whatever that meant.

I summed up the stick and broke it in half, or my best guess at half.

"Hey Ollie, why does the butter have this stuff around it?"

"That's called wax paper, you have to take that off. Are you sure you don't want me to come over there and help?" (A/N first time I had to melt butter my friend was supervising and I left the stuff on, our macaroni and cheese was kind of gross…)

"No, big boy, I can handle this."

"Big boy?"

"Well, you aren't exactly little."

"Are you calling my fat Katherine Ann Bell?"

"Don't call me that, and stop distracting me! I'm trying to cook over here."

I dropped the stick in and waited for a little while, watching the butter slowly melt. God, cooking takes forever, thank Merlin I don't do this often.

Oliver walked over to grab a drink from the fridge. I figured now would be a good time, so it looked casual not because I honestly didn't know.

"Um, Ollie, how do you know when the butter's melted?"

He leaned over me to look in the pot.

"Do you remember what it looked like five minutes ago?"

I nodded my head seriously.

"Well, like that then."

I glared at the pot. Evil, butter. A waste of my time! I grabbed it and put it in the sink while Oliver just stood there laughing at me.

"Out of my kitchen!"

"Woah, calm down you sound like my Mom now."

"Oliver Anthony Wood, did you just call me your mother?"

He backed up from the death glare I was sending him and escaped to the couch, to continue reading some tabloid or whatever about himself probably. Narcissist.

Flipping the page in the cook book a few times I found something easier. The first step was to boil water. Okay, everyone can do that right? (A/N…I have no clue how to boil water, that's just sad isn't it? Right now, for the story I'm just kind of listing things I do on Cooking Mama when I boil water…because as we all know virtual games are the same as real life. SO sorry if it's not realistic, worst cook ever right here. My foods teacher was afraid to give me the big knife to cut the vegetables, I really couldn't blame her…)

I filled a pot with water and pinched a little salt in, the book said to do so to make it go faster. I was skeptical about this, wouldn't my food just be salty now? I waited a few minutes for some bubbles, sending random kicks in Nicola's direction for every attempt he made at my life. He was determined to kill me I swear! Probably working for Selena…

Finally the bubbles started moving quickly up and down and I knew it was boiling, I had done this plenty of times in Potions, as long as I didn't touch the water I'd be fine.

Leaning over the pot I tried to read the next step when Nicola, the furry beast, lunged for my ankle which I was precariously balanced on. I screamed and jumped, and that's all I could remember. Suddenly there was burning pain and my eyes fogged in an out of focus. My breath became ragged and my head hit the linoleum hard and I tried blinking back the tears. My arm, it felt like it was on fire, every inch of it was screaming in pain and I couldn't move. A blurry figure moved over me and I let a sob escape my lips when something brushed my arm. Looking at it, there were blisters forming seconds before my eyes and my skin was bright red with blood running down from where all the skin was gone. I gasped and bit my tongue to stop the scream that tried to escape.

I felt someone lovingly lift me off the ground and I shuddered. They leaned down trying to shush me and then I got the sensation of being like a rag doll, flopping in his arms and the constricted breathing like a weight was on my lungs. Then just as suddenly as it happened it stopped and we were now in St. Mungos. The sterile smell and white, everything white alerted me of this fact first.

A couple people rushed around me and suddenly I felt cold. My arm was numb but my vision had cleared and I watched as people poked my arm with wands and dropped potion from pipettes.

I glanced around the room to find one nurse left, she was humming a little to herself.

"Did someone come in here with me?" I asked and she suddenly looked up, startled. She was so young, and I felt a little uncomfortable with her working on me, she looked no older than me and you were supposed to go to more school to become a full blown MediWitch.

Her face was heart shape and her skin was dark golden, delicate hands moved quickly over my skin which was meshing itself back together.

"Yes, Oliver Wood." She said simply, as if not realizing who he was. Then as if suddenly realizing what she said she paused her work for a moment and looked up at me, eyes huge.

"You're his girlfriend! Katie Bell." She said in an excited whisper. A few stray dark brown hairs criss-crossed down her face and she blew them off looking at me expectantly.

"Right, erm, ya. I am." I said blushing a little.

"Don't worry about me, I won't tell the press about your, accident."

"Thanks."

"Well, it's not really anyone's business."

"Ya, my thoughts exactly. What's your name?" She looked a little taken back by this, but there was something about her. She was, overly kind, you knew you could trust her the moment you laid eyes on her. So, sweet and innocent like a little girl.

"Lucy." She whispered smiling.

"Lucy?"

"Lucy Parker. I'm new here, just out of school. Nineteen. They had me finish up, you had third degree and second degree burns all down your arm. Ouch."

So she was only a year younger than me, but still adorable. Wait, my arm! Looking back at it, it almost looked good as new and I sighed contentedly.

"Well Lucy, I'm Katie, and I'm incapable of cooking."

"Is that how you got this?"

"Yup, boiling water, a stupid cat was attacking me and I hit it, it all fell on my arm."

She giggled.

"You spilled water on yourself? Wow, you must be a terrible cook."

Then it was my turn to laugh and she joined in, sitting down on an empty stool next to my bed.

"Well, they don't come to me for my cooking skills."

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt the blush creep up. Yes, I really did just suggest that.

"Well, I'm sure you are wonderful at something else than." I honestly couldn't help grinning at her, she didn't read into that statement even the tiniest bit. And if she had, she at least didn't say it and embarrass me.

"You're sweet."

"Thanks." She muttered looking away biting her lip and blinking her eyes rapidly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset." I was honestly worried, it was just a compliment.

"No I'm sorry, it's, it's really no concern but I haven't had a chance to tell anyone yet, my shift and all. It's my boyfriend, well ex now. He said I was too sweet for him! They all say that! Why does this always happen to me?" She wailed a little and looked into my eyes, searching them as if they contained the answers.

"Aw, if any boy says that to you than he's not worthy of you. Got it?"

She nodded her head seriously and her hair bounced with it.

"You're so young anyway, you have plenty of time." I added. She nodded her head again and looked down.

"I just, really want a boyfriend right now. My sister's wedding is in a few months and if I don't show with a date they'll never let me forget it." She exhaled wrapping her hands together repeatedly.

"Well, don't worry about that. I've got a plan." I smirked, I knew immediately why I felt like I could trust her. She reminded me of Elliot's, the chaser, ex-girlfriend. He was sulking around too right now.

"You do?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yep, you are going on a date, with Elliot Banks." I smirked, perfect!

"As in, the Elliot Banks? The chaser for Puddlemere United? I couldn't…"

"Oh yes you can, and you are!"

"Katie, I don't know how to thank you." I smiled happily, they were perfect for each other. He was looking for someone just as sweet as her and he was loyal and unbelievably generous. A perfect match. Look at me, playing matchmaker. Am I good or what?

"Seriously, Katie. If you ever need anything just ask me." Her words rung in my mind as I thought about something. Tim. They said Tim went to rehab which meant he had to go to a hospital first right? He had to have gone at least once.

"Actually, Lucy, what do you know about Tim?"

"Tim?"

"The other Chaser for Pudd-"

"Oh him. Well nothing, the only time he's been emitted in the last six months was that game a few months back. Dislocated shoulder, my friend Peggie worked on him. Said he was adorable and so down to Earth she was shocked. Usually we deal with people like Chris, with the huge ego and wild."

She had their personalities right, that's for sure. But if Tim had never been admitted how did they know he had a problem and needed to go to rehab. Fishy. Not to mention even strangers thought he was grounded. Why did he need to go to rehab.

"Are there any rehab places around here, expensive, secluded?"

"There's one ultra fancy one around here that only celebrities go to. But to get in the rehab facility you have to go through here so no one can sneak in or out of that place. Very secret, only the staff here know exactly who goes there and who doesn't. Why?"

I contemplated telling her, and decided on the partial truth.

"Oh, I thought someone on the team mentioned someone going there. No one on PUddlemere is going there, right?"

"Of course not, but wouldn't you know. You are friends with all of them."

"Right of course. Sorry, my arm it's distracting me."

"Does it still hu-"

Suddenly someone was pounding and crashing down the hallway yelling at people.

"I don't bloody care who says I can't go in there. Move!" Oliver.

He would be causing a scene like this. The double doors to my room banged open and Lucy jumped a little in her seat.

"Kates." Oliver's mean demeanor immediately melted and I grinned bashfully.

"Ollie. I don't like cooking." I pouted my lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"Don't worry about it, never again!" He soothed running over to my bed and kneeling next to me. I petted his hair, well, some would say stroking but since I'm technically not going out with him stroking sounds too intimate, so petting it is!

"Kates, I'm not a blasted cat, stop petting me."

"It's called stroking sweetie." Yep, I just went there.

I heard a little 'aw' from Lucy and I sent her a quick smile before she walked out of the room declaring me free to go as long as I didn't use my arm too much.

"Wanna go home?" Oliver asked as he took my hand. He squeezed it a little.

I shook my head and he looked at me confused.

"I want to go get pizza, no one has bothered giving me food this whole time, I'm starving! I've been told hospital food is gross, but I could eat you for all I care right now. I need carbs. I mean, come on! I was cooking when this happened which implies I'm hungry, it doesn't take a genius to figure out I need food. I'm so freaking…

XxxxxxxxX

Sorry, kind of short. I'm going to upload again later this week. But the good thing about this chapter is that there are sooooo many clues and all my smarty readers out there can try to figure things out! Also, I know I said Selena causes her to go to the hospital, she indirectly does so I didn't lie and you can't be mad ;) the cat is hers so indirectly her fault, see? So clever, I know I know. R&R, only 2 people did last time, its okay but I was less motivated to update.

Next Chapter: Katie's first practice! But Oliver's suspicious, Selena's jealous, and Adam is back!


	9. Who Actually Makes Anyone's Knees Wobble

**GredandForgeFOREVER ()-**I couldn't respond to you but you left me so many reviews which I am so thankful for! They really made my day because you reviewed most of the chapters which is so amazing. Happy you liked my twist with Adam, making fun of Fred, and the parent's interrogation (That's one of my favorite parts of the story so far too!). And for your guess-read on to find out! Thanks for reviewing, they were so much fun to read!

XxxxxxxX

**Chapter 9- Who Actually Makes Anyone's Knees Wobble?**

"Katie, get out of the bathroom! I have practice, I _actually_ need to get ready."

"Calm down hot shot, I'm getting out." I yelled through the bathroom door and haphazardly shoving his towel onto the counter, because of course he will never know I used it now.

Closing a few drawers and rummaging around in one I found my hair tie, and pulled back my hair into a sleek ponytail. Today was my first practice, and I knew they wouldn't all see me, they'd see Tim because of the Polyjuice potion, I still felt the need to look presentable.

Oliver was pounding on the door again so I swung it open, letting him fall to the floor. He rolled onto his back and glared up at me.

I felt the sudden urge to jump him, he was wearing just boxers and his washboard abs were screaming for me to look at them. His hair was ruffled in a sporadic manner that made it look like he just rolled out of bed, sexy.

I licked my lip and he slid closer to me, grabbing onto my ankle moaning.

"Kates, I'm tired, help me."

"Wait what?" My brain was slowly processing what he was saying, it was a little preoccupied with eye shagging him.

"With what? I'm not your mother." I snapped clipping in the earrings I selected from a drawer, they were little silver studs and I decided to put them in all four holes. I got double piercings a little while back and my mother practically had a heart attack. Which I thought was absurd, their my ears after all and I was an adult!

"Can you turn on the shower for me?" He wined again.

"No, go do it yourself."

All of a sudden I was aware of his hand slowly slipping up my leg, it brushed lightly almost causing goose bumps and his fingers twirled patterns against my skin till it came up to my knee and I got the strangest feeling that he was going to go higher. The scary part, I wanted him to. He was still laying on the floor, practically naked and one of his hands was lightly stroking his way up my inner thigh. God that felt good, I bit down on my lip and I could feel my mind slowly slipping.

"Oliver!" I snapped glaring down at him, a little breathless. Though I couldn't move away, a verbal assault was the best I could do. It wasn't my fault I was living with, with freaking Oliver Wood!

"Yes Kates?" He looked up at me, an innocent look on his face. His hand was still in the same spot, now just doing swirls, slipping down and back up but never any higher since I yelled at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Hopefully you soon, that is if you'd stop interrupting my fine work down here." He finished cockily, smirking up at me.

I gasped.

He stood up and walked around me still smirking and picked up a hair tie, flinging it at me.

"Snap out of it Kates, I know I'm good but I don't think I've ever done this to anyone, yet."

Looking at myself in the mirror my face was a rosy red from my blush and goose bumps had popped up on my arms. My eyes were wide with shock and my breathing hitched. Great, how did I not notice this earlier, and god, he wasn't even touching me anymore.

"I think you're a little too cocky my friend." I said simply, and spun on my heel but right before I could walk out of the bathroom Oliver caught my arm spinning me around so we were face to, well, chiseled, tan, buff chest.

His breath was hot and he went to bury his head in the crook of my neck but stopped so his lips were grazing my collarbone, slowly traveling up to my jaw. He smelled like citrus and I arched my neck back and to the side so he could keep going. His lips were soft, are airy, almost not touching my skin by it sent tingles to my toes.

I felt him smile for a split second but once he finally traced his way up to my ear he nibbled on it making me shiver.

"Next time don't use my towel." He breathed and pulled back still smirking. It took me a second to realize what he did and then I huffed, glaring at him, and left the bathroom slamming the door. I felt the urge to collapse against it, but I refused to give him the satisfaction.

Damn it! How did he do this to me? The whole 'he makes my knees go wobbly' seemed like such an overstatement in the past but I could see what they mean now.

All I wanted to do was go back in there and jump him, wrap my arms around his neck twisting his sandy locks through my fingers. Guide his face toward mine and crush our lips together, our bodies shimming closer till we were meshed so close there would be no more room. Then kiss down his neck so he'd bite his lip to stop the moan from escaping as he put me on top of the counter, his hands running up and down my back while I hooked my legs around his waist pulling him closer-

"Katie! What the hell are you just standing in the middle of the hallway for?"

I looked around suspiciously and my mouth curved into a somewhat disgusted look while trying to remember how this happened. Indeed, I was standing in the middle of the hall, frozen from my thoughts. Spinning around I flicked my hair in his face and he glared at me. His towel was hung low on his hips and water was dripping onto the floor. Glancing at his abs a tiny bead of water was sliding down nearing his belly-button and I was suddenly overcome with the desire to turn into that lucky little bead. Right, no. I should probably go spend some quality time with Adam, I was very distracted, wild hormones and all.

"Um, sorry. I should get going."

He looked at me suspiciously, hazel eyes squinting and just shoved past me to get to his room.

"Kates, you don't have a job. Where exactly are you going?"

"I do to have a job!" Right, he can't know, good job pride.

He popped his head out the door grinning wildly. Crazy man. Crazy, sexy man.

" You do? What is it?"

"Um, what?"

"You got a new job, you just said so. What is with you and spacing out today?" His head disappeared back into his room to change but he didn't bother shutting his door. Okay, breathe, breathe and do not walk over there!

Naturally I started walking over there.

"Job? I didn't say job, I said, um, mob."

Silence then,

"You have the mob?"

"Yes, yes indeed. They're very handy you should get one sometime."

"Katie, do you even know what the mob is?"

Crap, I really should have thought this through.

"Psh, do I know what the mob is? Who doesn't know what the mob is? Everyone knows!" I started yelling and waving my hands about.

"A little too much sugar in you cereal dismorning Kates?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Can we go now?"

"Katie, I'm going to practice. We don't go there together anymore. You do remember that you were fired?" He popped out of his bedroom, all ready for practice and Quidditch bag in tow.

"Yes I remember! I'm not stupid. I have a meeting with Selena actually, MediWitch stuff, you wouldn't care."

"Oh, she didn't mention that last night."

"Ooh, last night? Care to elaborate?" He shoved me with his shoulders flustered looking.

"No, nothing really happened."

"Still haven't bumped nasties? That's a shocker." I said, my voice filled with sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, she's already kind of scary in real life, imagine how scary she'd be in bed."

He laughed but then cut himself off and tried giving me a stern face, which was a huge fail.

"Katie, you really shouldn't talk about other people like that." He scolded as he grabbed his wand. Flicking it all the lights turned off and the door locked.

"Ready?" He asked offering me his arm.

"As I'll ever be." I whispered and we apparated right onto the Quidditch pitch.

XxxxxX

"Selena?"

The door was cracked open and a light was shining through the cracks. I took a hesitant step into my old office.

Selena was in the back of the tiny room, her hair slightly disheveled and she yawned before glancing up at me. Her eyes were watery and it took her a moment to recognize me.

"Katie! Perfect timing. You need to take this potion in the next two minutes to last the desired amount of time. I'll be out there while you practice so if something starts going wrong I'll have extra. Sound good?" She asked as she lazily spun in her desk chair a little shuffling things back into their place.

"Sounds great! Thanks Selena, are you okay though?"

"No, I'm fine. Just tired, up all last night trying to finish the batch of polyjuice potion. It's supposed to take a full month to make but I had less than that to make it. Had to add some catalysts and it was just a hectic all nighter lets say." She rambled before pulling open a desk drawer and summoning a cup from her shelf.

She ladeled the gross concoction and she dropped in a hair, it fizzled before turning a light yellow.

She frowned down at it while her eyebrows scrunched.

"That stuff is so disgusting. I do not envy you at all right now."

She handed me the glass and I took a deep breath, the condensation slipping down the sides making me almost loose my grip.

"Go on, drink it." She urged. Well, it's now or never! I plugged my nose with one hand and quickly chugged it back. After a second I tasted the potion, it was like hot tar until it suddenly felt like my tongue was covered in feathers and I swallowed as fast as I could.

"Good as it looked?" She asked raising her eyebrows, halfway between true curiosity and amusement.

I nodded my head sarcastically until suddenly I dropped the glass which I was still clutching with a death grip. I faintly heard it shatter on the floor but I was distracted by my hands. My fingers were extending and hard calluses were growing, blooming from my skin.

I grabbed at my face and pulled at my cheeks which were burning hot while little stubble popped out. My senses came back momentarily and I ran over to the mirror on the wall. I didn't see myself, I saw Tim. Gasping I turned around and Selena grinned widely at me, leaning back on the desk biting her lip in excitement.

She brought her eyes to my face finally, they were filled with excitement.

"It worked!" She exclaimed.

I frowned, was she not sure it would?

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice deep like Tim's and I had to refrain from gasping in shock again.

"Well, I wasn't really sure what would happen. Sh! I mean, no one has ever had to make Polyjuice this quickly before, I had to experiment and calculate some ways and ingredients to make it in record time!"

Great, so the guy I'm in love with is going out with a genius.

"Why in the name of Merlin then are you a MediWitch? You're a genius!" I asked in complete bafflement.

Her smile faltered for a moment.

"And don't forget it." She said with a slight bitter tone.

Why was she really a MediWitch?

"Okay, Katie. Go out there, you'll be late for practice if you don't hurry up. The locker room is-"

"I know, I've been here before. Thanks." I said unenthusiastically. I turned to leave.

"Oh and Katie?" She paused but I didn't bother turning around to face her.

"If you even think about going after Oliver, you'll regret it. He's mine." I was quiet for a moment.

"If he's yours why would I even bother trying for him?" I said through gritted teeth, hands clenched a little and I walked out of her office stiffly.

Selena was such a problem. I honestly had no idea what to make of her, she was nice one moment but then she it was like she remembered or realized something and went cold. Maybe she knew I was in love with Oliver?

Also, she's a genius. First an accountant, a rare job for witches or wizards because they don't teach such advanced math at magic school, a MediWitch without training but knew all her stuff, and now potion making extraordinaire! Why would she even bother with such a low pay job as this when she could be making millions? Obviously someone as smart as her wouldn't be here just for this, she must be after fame by dating a player (that kind of blew-up in her face though) or in some sort of deal where she gets something real out of this. Something tells me it's the latter.

Before I knew it I was in the locker room quickly changing. Every glance I saw boys and well, their boys. I had to put a towel in front of my face when I was walking to my locker or I'd feel like a creepy stalker or a peeping Tom.

It didn't help how they would talk to each other and try to ask me things. I probably looked insanely gay right now, blushing whenever one of them walked by shirtless or bumped into me. I ran out of there feeling the urge to scratch out my eyes or run back in and jump their sexy bodies. Something told me that was not something Tim would typically do, ruining my fun.

Eventually they all walked onto the pitch and I immediately relaxed. I was in my element again, closing my eyes I felt the wind ruffle my now short hair and make my cloak billow behind me. The heat from the sun slid away as a cloud passed in front of it and I stretched out my arms smiling up at the sky. God, I missed this feeling.

"Tim, are you high or something? Because last time we did that coachie was mad." I heard Henry say from behind me sniggering with a couple people.

"Oh very funny. Is that supposed to insult me or something?"

"No, it's supposed to make you run home to your Momma crying." I heard Chris say and I smiled sardonically at him.

"Glad to see you all care so much, but I am not high, I'm not that stupid." I said turning around to face the coach who was walking towards us.

I felt Chris slip an arm around my shoulder.

"You know Tim, you used to be so much fun! What happened?" He frowned jutting out his bottom lip.

"I grew up unlike you."

"Ouch. But I can assure you, I _grew_ up as well."

"Ew Chris. I did not need to know that."

"I figured you would seeing as you are gay and all now." He said shrugging and backing away from me a little.

"What?" I spluttered.

"You were blushing like a little girl non-stop in the locker room back there and you never want to go clubbing anymore. Either you are gay or you are secretly a girl." He poked me in the chest and I went to slap away his hand but stopped. Boys don't care if other guys touch their chests, right.

"I don't know what you are talking about, are you sure _you_ aren't high Chris?" I asked hoping he would drop the topic, now.

He opened his mouth to respond but by this time our couch had walked over to us frowning.

"Where's Wood?"

"Probably off shagging Selena on her desk." I heard one of them snigger and the person next to him chuckled under his breath.

"Nah, he's probably still shagging Katie at the apartment."

I gasped loudly and everyone turned to look at me. So I started fake coughing glancing around nervously hoping they all believed it. They did. Merlin boys are gullible!

That moment Oliver ran onto the pitch gasping for air.

"What did I tell you?" One of the guys said quietly and everyone laughed. I know they weren't being mean, just joking around like always but seeing as they were laughing about the chance of Ollie and I shagging it didn't exactly feel like warm fuzzes, especially after dismorning.

"Oliver! You are late, why?" The coach asked sharply.

"Sorry coach, there were these lost little kids on a fieldtrip or something and I had to help them find their teacher. They were crying." He said worriedly.

Aw, that's so sweet!

"Were they girls, Ollie dearest?" Henry asked smirking at him.

Oliver looked scandalized for a moment before smirking back.

"You caught me."

I frowned, really Ollie?

"Enough!" The couch shouted to stop the chatter which had started. "Extra five laps for Oliver's tardiness, whatever the reason."

Everyone groaned and started running. I took off, excitedly but after three I felt out of breath and like I was going to die. It had been a while.

"You okay Tim?" I heard someone ask and looking up I came face to face with Oliver. It took my all to stop from gasping when his hazel eyes met mine.

"I'm not feeling too great today." I lied easily.

"Oh, do you want to see Selena?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, no, no. It's all okay." I assured him and plastered a smile on my face.

"If you're sure." He said skeptically before running ahead of me. I immediately slowed down and let the fake smile fall off myself.

After what felt like forever we were done and I wanted to drop to the grass but prevented myself from doing so because everyone else just looked slightly winded.

I knew Tim's body could obviously handle all this but I was not mentally prepared for this what-so-ever.

After doing bleacher sprints, sit-ups, push-ups, and a couple flying routines to improve speed we got to separate into groups and practice.

Hours passed and the coach had yelled at me numerous times. Apparently Tim usually played better and I was suddenly a 'piss poor player!'

The coach split us up to work on things and he sent me to practice shooting with Oliver. I guess Tim was bad at scoring against Oliver. I couldn't help from grinning, time to show how good this 'piss poor player' was.

I started halfway down the pitch and sped towards the hoops, zigzagging a little so he wouldn't know which way I was aiming. Eyes darting I noticed him lean to the right slightly. The tip of his broom though pointed left, he was trying to fake me out.

Smirking, I suddenly dropped so I was lower than he was prepared for and sent it far right giving and having it zip right in front of his face so the wind it created ruffled his hair. His eyes widened in shock but he wasn't balanced properly to catch something on his right that close without falling off.

It bounced off the rim off the hoop and through it. All about the angles.

He snapped out of his shock and he looked at me suspiciously. Was that too good? Right, Tim was supposed to be bad at this, and he was a left Chaser. He didn't often score on the right like I just did.

Grinning sheepishly I caught the Quaffle as Oliver chucked it at me. Every time I went to score after that I couldn't help myself , it had been so long since I got to play! Tomorrow I would be more in character and miss on purpose more.

By the time the final whistle blew my butt felt numb and I slid the ground staggering a little as my knees struggled to hold my weight. Looking up the coach was looking at each of us individually before talking.

"The season has been going so well. We are number two in the league right now, and after today's practice I feel confident saying we could be number one." His grim face broke out into a smile and everyone roared cheering and high-fiving each other.

"Tim, I don't know where those skills in scoring came from but excellent job! Elliot, your aim has improved so much lately. Oliver, you are just as dedicated like always and you wouldn't give up after Tim just kept scoring. Excellent job today everyone, see you all tomorrow!" His face turned sour again.

"Go to the showers, you smell like wet dogs."

Thank god a shower! Wait, showers?

XxxxxxX

I had a few minutes left to get back to Selena's office before the potion wore off. This was really not the time for Ollie to come and corner me in the locker room clad in only low hung sweat pants.

His eyes are up there, just look up. I commanded myself as I tore my eyes away from his body.

"Oliver, honestly. I don't know what you mean." I clarified again.

"Tim, you are an excellent player, I'm not trying to insult you. But just a few days ago you could barely make a goal past me and now just about every one you got it! Explain."

"There isn't anything to explain. I just realized what I was doing wrong!"

"What was it?"

Great, I hadn't thought this far ahead.

"I asked Katie." Wow, good job brain, blame it all on me.

"Kates?" He suddenly asked lost in thought as his eyes zoned out for a moment. He shook his head and looked back at me, or Tim.

Glancing at the clock, thirty seconds to get out of here.

"Look Oliver I really have to go." I said edging away.

"What did you ask her exactly?"

"How to get past you." I rushed out.

"Why did you think she would know?"

"For Merlin's sake! You two trained together for years and are best friends if not more," I couldn't from smirking, I just had to throw that it. The rest of the team was thinking it too!

"if anyone knew it would be her. Now I really have to run!" But he grabbed my arm and opened his mouth to say something more when a delicate hand with bubble gum pink nails pulled his off mine.

Selena.

"Tim, I thought you had somewhere to be?" She asked sweetly as her eyes glared daggers. Stumbling a little from her sudden, livid appearance I ran off down the hall praying no one would follow.

So Ollie was suspicious, my height shrunk down a little, I knew I shouldn't have shown off, my hair grew a little longer, well at least I got to plant that little seed about us being more than friends in his head, I slammed Selena's door shut and sunk down onto my knees waiting for the transformation to stop and me to finally be me again.

I walked out of Selena's office, dressed back in the clothes I came in and bumped into Adam. He caught me with one hand and hoisted me back to my feet. I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Want to go back to my place and eat?" I asked happily as endorphins rushed around my brain.

"Ya, I'll meet you there. I just have to talk to Phil for a sec." He said smiling apologetically as he started to walk away with a backwards wave.

Phil? As in the manager? They were on a first name basis? Why was he talking to him, Phil rarely talked to team members. Oh well.

I apparated back to my flat and Ollie and Selena were snuggling on the coach and a pot of pasta was on the stove in the kitchen. Yum. Though, I'd probably want to puke it up when I saw Oliver and Selena feeding it to each other later tonight. At least I'd have Adam to keep me company.

XxxxxxX

Look at that! Two posts in one week and this one is super duper looong, so who's awesome? I loved all your reviews so I responded to them all, you guys are too sweet. Hope you liked, a little Katie Ollie action at the beginning there for all you people who are desperate for them to hook up! One more chapter guys than a surprise, oops. Did I just say that? R&R!

**Next Chapter**: Mostly a filler, cute Ollie and Katie, bad Adam-why does he have to be so mean to poor Kates? Aaand, what are Ollie and Selena going to _do_ tonight, Katie needs to stop it!

Mr. Brightside-The Killers, just discovered this song, love it! Off to learn to play it on the piano, go listen to it!


	10. Gummy Bear Racist

**Chapter 10- Gummy Bear Racist**

At the end of practice for the third day in a row I still felt the overwhelming sense of all the life in my body being sucked out. I honestly only wanted to collapse onto the ground in the fetal position and sleep. There was mud running up and down my legs and my face felt red and sun burnt. Tim had paler skin than I did so I wasn't used to having to avoid the sun as much as him.

I did not want to see anyone right now, I felt disgusting and was in a pissy mood in general.

Walking back towards the locker rooms I spotted Adam going the opposite way. Where was her going after such a brutal practice? Ignoring it I kept walking, until I felt the nagging in my mind. Adam is my boyfriend, your friend and he's sneaking off, we should follow him just to make sure he's okay.

I grudgingly agreed with my mind and ran after Adam sticking to the side of the field so no one would see me. I saw him walk up a few of the bleachers after passing through a door on the low wall I was currently sliding down on. I tip-toed hesitantly and paused when I could hear the soft murmur of voices.

"Have you noticed anything suspicious at all with her behavior?"

"No, she doesn't suspect anything."

"There have been some close calls though?"

"Only one that she noticed, that was a little while ago though. She hasn't asked about it so she'll have forgotten by now."

"No, Adam, you can't be sure. This is not the time to underestimate people!"

"I'm not I swear. She's clueless, I mean come one, she's what, twenty? The only thing she can actually do is play Quidditch and well, never mind."

"That was the second mistake already involving her though. She hasn't played in years-how could anyone recover from that so fast? And Adam, you better not have fallen for her, if you have you know the consequences."

I was positive they were talking about me now. Bastards. Did Adam really think I was stupid? Suddenly I felt my hands shaking and I knew I had to get back to Selena's office. Even if something fishy was going on I needed to keep my cover so I could continue finding out more. Not to mention I needed the money.

"Adam, above all else, you need to make sure that she-"

And that's when my ears and vision went funny and I ran praying I could get back to the Wicked Witch's office in time.

Stumbling down the halls their words rang through my mind.

_doesn't suspect anything,_

_Only one that she noticed,_

_how could anyone recover from that so fast,_

_second mistake already involving her._

What did all of that mean? Adam had let something slip when he was with me and I was too involved in the plan? They weren't going to underestimate me anymore, well they really didn't need to bother because I still had absolutely no idea what they were talking about.

My mind hurt.

If only I had heard the end of that sentence! What was going on here and what I had I dragged myself into.

I bolted the door to Selena's office at the last second before collapsing to my knees and felt like everything was being compressed until it was over. Me, back in my original body.

Grabbing my nice work clothes I slid them on and apparated back to the flat confused and angry. So Adam thought I was a stupid twenty year-old? But, he fell for me against his better judgment despite the risk of the said consequences. How sweet! But first I was going to be angry with him, or at least for the next few hours. I was terrible at holding grudges.

I collapsed onto the coach and slid my aching feet out of the red pumps Alicia lent me.

"Katie? Why so tired?"

I jumped a little in my seat. Why was he home so early? I always made sure to beat him, how long did I stay behind and spy for?

"Oh, um. Rough night… last night." I said the first excuse that came to head. Then decided to wallow my head and beat it with my hand hoping to knock out some of my stupidity.

"Oooh. Getting some Kates?" Oliver said mockingly.

Shit! I did not mean it like that.

"Erm, define 'getting some'." I said moodily as my eyelids fought with my will power on closing and drifting off to la la land.

"Crabby too? Not the best then. Does little Adam not know how to please his woman?" He continued mocking us. Great. I have a feeling based on what I have experienced in the past few days this will somehow come up in the locker room. Where I will be, pretending I don't care because I'm Tim! Why would Tim care about them saying something perhaps vulgar against Katie?

"It was just a rough night Ollie."

"Too rough for you to handle?" He attempted to smother his laugh with his hand, it failed.

"God Ollie why are you so annoying!" I yelped and got up to storm to my room.

"Don't worry Kates- hey why are you all dressed up?"

Glancing down I realized that since I got home before him he never saw my work clothes. Until now that is.

"Why are you home so early?"

He held up his arms in defense giving me a weird look and raising an eyebrow.

"Katie, I thought you said you didn't have a new job."

"Oh, um. I don't."

"Sure." He stretched the word out in a disbelieving tone.

"Oliver! I just had a rough night that's all. Stop being such an asshole!" I ran my hand through my hair annoyed, glaring at him.

He suddenly went rigid and gave me a stony expression.

"Well, I'll be having a rough night tonight with Selena. So you won't have to worry about seeing me anymore." His voice was low and slightly husky. Why oh why did he always have to sound so hot mad? I swear it was a defense mechanism to prevent people from ever being mad at him. They would just forget everything and get lost in him.

Wait a second, did he just say he'll be having a rough night with Selena.

Oh hell no.

Right, how am I supposed to stop him from spending the night with his beloved girlfriend. I'm pretty sure that me interfering is passing the friend approved actions.

Right, so how am I supposed to save him from getting kidnapped for the night by the Wicked Witch of the West? Now that's just looking out for a friend there. Friends don't let friends, um, sleep with witches? Crap, I'm a witch though, and he can definitely sleep with me whenever he wants.

Wait no! Those are not friend approved thoughts either, plus I've got Adam! Right, Adam. Whoop-di-do.

Right, I need to stop this because I love him!

Sounds like a good reason to me. Who can deny people of love? That's just cruel, and heartless. Anyone would agree with me. I should probably double check though just in case.

"Alicia! Advice guru to the world and my number one pallie. You love me right?" I yelled as I apparated to her flat. Double story flat, but I think I've already mentioned that.

"What do you want that couldn't wait for tomorrow?" She asked annoyed as she dropped a stack of letters all bundled with some string at her feet. Right, bad timing.

You did not want to mess with Alicia when she was working. One time I came over for advice on how to tell my mother I was going to be living with a boy, even if it was just Oliver. She literally had the twins kidnap me so I couldn't bother her. She's slightly psychotic.

"What do you mean tomorrow? It's not too late to not come over." I asked glancing at the clock.

She sighed dropping her quill and looked at me. More like tried glaring me down.

"Katie, we are all coming over tomorrow night. Remember?" I thought for a moment, then,

"Right! Oh! I'm so excited. But I have a serious possibly life or death question that I need your brutally honest answer for."

She nodded for me to continue after rolling her eyes at my dramatics.

I collapsed over the arm of the coach and rolled around on it so my head was facing her and I was lying on my stomach.

".Laugh. But, is it completely mental for me to stop Ollie and Selena from getting it on tonight?" I asked in a rush.

"Katie? Why do you want to stop this?"

I looked away, I hadn't told anyone about my illegal feelings for Oliver and I wasn't about to tell now.

"Selena's a meanie."

Very mature Katie.

"Um, Katie, are you sure that's the reason?"

"What are you suggesting, of course that's the reason. I mean, I think I'd know. I am Katie Bell and those are my thoughts, I think anyway. Well, if they weren't my thoughts then someone is a good Ligitamens (A/N that thing when people can read and plant thoughts in your head.). Merlin's saggy Y-fronts, how do you know if someone is controlling you? I mean, what if I'm being controlled. Who am I!"

I think she might know I am lying now.

"Well Katie, I don't think you are in a proper mental state to muck about in someone's love life based on your little outburst. Want some tea sweetie?"

"No." I pouted.

"Look Katie, I'm sure it's hard to see Oliver with someone else that he cares about-"

"Why would it be hard?"

"Um, because you two are so close. Ya, right?"

"Well yes."

"But you can't mess with him like this just because you don't like who he chooses."

"I'm just looking out for him."

"I know you are, but he isn't going to see it that way. He's going to think you are jealous or trying to tie him down."

"Jealous? Psh, please." I scoffed.

She raised an eyebrow and I looked away.

"Just don't do anything rash okay sweetie. I don't want tomorrow night's plans ruined because of you. Got it?" She said suddenly stern.

"Yes mother hen." I said and stood up ready to apparate away. Alicia's words had deeply and profoundly affected me.

"You may not like it but it's the right thing to do and we both know it."

"Yep, too bad I don't ever do the right thing!" I raised my wand but she grabbed my arm.

"Katie! Did anything I just tell you mean anything?"

"Yes, of course! I just don't think they apply to my situation very well."

"Oh really?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing it out of love not friendship!" I yelled and raised my wand above my head in a battle cry and apparated away.

I landed back in our apartment and ran to my room. Dripping water everywhere and scribbled a note, attaching it to the bag of Gummy Bears I just bought. It was raining outside and I managed to get drenched in the quick run to the store.

I ran over to Oliver's room and dropped the bag and note on his bed, he was in the bathroom and I dashed back to my room in a frantic search for a towel. Right, I managed to let our owl Rianna tear it up in an epic tug-of-war battle which is why I've been using Oliver's for a while now. But I mean honestly, how did I lose to an owl? That just wasn't fair.

I heard Oliver shuffle by and I ran to the bathroom in search of his towel.

I walked over with a towel and started drying off all the water off the floor until two feet came in front of my field of vision. I slowly let my eyes drift upward until they found his glinting hazel eyes. I let out a relieved sigh when he smiled down at me shaking his head a little.

"Katie, you do know you can do magic right?"

I nodded my head confused. He took out his wand and waved it once so all the water I had dripped to the floor earlier evaporated before me and I suddenly felt stupid.

"Right."

I looked back down and tried to hide the fact that I was using his towel to clean the floor…

"Kates, is that my towel?"

I pushed it again so now it was completely behind me and I scrunched up my face shaking my head profusely.

"Don't you remember what I said I'd do if you used it again?" He smirked down at me.

"I thought you were planning on doing that to Selena tonight." I said a little bitterly. He frowned.

"Are you okay Katie? And sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that, erm, last time in the bathroom. Sometimes I just get carried away."

Hm? What was he admitting to?

"Huh?" Very intelligent Katie, great job.

"Well, sometimes I get distracted and I forget that we are just friends."

I looked up at him my eyes wide in shock. Did he just say what I think he did?

"Well we don't have to be friends anymore if we can do that all the time." I said but my voice was lost when a sudden pounding at the door, more like someone trying to break the door down happened.

Oliver looked at me quizzically for a second but I knew for a fact he didn't hear what I said, I barely heard it.

Walking over to the door he went to open it and I called out.

"Ollie, don't go out tonight. I miss you." I said quietly looking at him with my wide eyes.

He opened the door and Selena stood there with a slightly maniacal smile plastered onto her face.

"Oliver babes, what happened you were supposed to come get me fifteen minutes ago. I got really worried." She glanced past him at me on the floor and gave me a curious glare.

"Oh god Selena sorry but I can't go out tonight, sorry."

Score!

"Why? Earlier you said tonight would be great." She wasn't letting this go; it's as if she knew I asked him to stay.

"Yes well, I can't now. Really sorry. But I'll see you tomorrow morning at practice right? I'll come down so we can apparate together!" He said hurriedly hoping she wouldn't argue.

"Okay babes." She said and gave a tight smile before leaning in and kissing him hard on the mouth. She entwined her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her height. I looked away disgusted and after what felt like forever she pulled away and told him she'd see him in the morning.

He swung the door shut and turned around to me.

"Well we have some gummy bears to eat don't we?"

"Yes! This is why I love you, you share!"

"Unlike you."

"Shut up, I was never good at that."

He grabbed the bag and tossed it to me. I pulled at the plastic violently until a hole formed and I stuck my arm in pulling out a handful.

"Katie, what are you doing?"

"Well, I only like yellow and the white ones. The other one's are just bad."

"So you're a racist?"

"Of gummy bears yes."

"You're crazy."

"Wait no- this is crazy! Listen to this, Fred told me that there are these things called Televisi-"

XxxxxX

Hope you all like! Next update should take a while, its cram time on the summer work for school. It's starting again soon-oh no!

R&R!

Next Chapter: Oh my…that's all I'm gonna say.


	11. Indifferent?

**Chapter 11- Indifferent? Truly. Then why'd we just kiss?**

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." I heard a faint voice say, but being the lazy person that I am I decided to ignore it. There was a warmth which was enveloping me like a blanket and I snuggled closer into it, trying to get as close to the source as possible.

"Katie? Oliver? Is this a bad time, because we could always reschedule." Another familiar voice said. Lazily, I tugged my eyelid open and peered through some gray shirt. It was soft, but turning my head I realized that not only was I still on the couch, but so was Oliver. He was wearing said soft gray shirt and I silently cursed myself. Well this was an awkward one to explain. Was it really that bad looking? Two friends fall asleep all the time together, right? Let's just not mention the fact that it was the best nap you have ever had in your entire life, and you secretly love waking up to his sleepy, confused face.

"What?" I asked stupidly and picked up my head from Oliver's chest. I was laying on top of him on our couch and the bag of gummies had spilled onto the floor.

"We just fell asleep last night on the couch, that's all." Oliver said indifferently and I nodded my head. A little hurt by his tone, but whatever.

"You fell asleep, really?" Fred asked crossing his arms. I nodded my head.

"Then explain why you are still asleep at seven."

Was it really a crime to sleep past seven in the morning? I mean come on, what were they even doing here anyway. We agreed to meet at seven _PM_.

Oh crap! It's seven pm.

How did I sleep this late? Probably because I never wanted it to end, since I was sleeping on a major hottie.

"Late night?" Oliver said uncertainly.

I poked him lightly in the side and he glanced over at me smiling.

"I know I'm irresistible and all, but you want to detach yourself from me anytime soon?" Way to ruin it scum bag.

I glared at him and slid off, making sure to elbow him hard in the side whilst I did so.

"How about you two go change while we set up in here." Angelina said grinning every few seconds. She was trying to compose herself but the grin just kept slipping through and every time she tried to frown or look indifferent, well, she looked constipated and then she'd smile.

"Set up?" Oliver asked nervously as I eyed the twins suspiciously. They raised their hands in a mock surrender.

"Drinks and all, you know." It was the 'and all' bit that scared me.

Tonight was the night we had scheduled to meet up with Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George. Something told me it was going to be a wild night.

I was standing outside the bathroom door while Oliver was still in the shower and hummed impatiently to myself. My hair was dripping onto our wooden floor and all I had on was a large shirt, which may be Oliver's. That sounds bad doesn't it, especially with company in the house. But apparently we were taking too long so Fred, Alicia, Angelina and George were going to grab something at their joke shop while we got ready.

Even though I hadn't had anything to drink, I felt a little light-headed and happy. Silly, I felt silly and honestly I wanted to get Oliver back for his embarrassing comment about me not wanting to get off his chest earlier.

Once I finally wrangled up enough nerve to follow through with my plan, which I accumulated by hopping up and down like a athlete preparing for a race and repeatedly telling myself, 'Fly like a butterfly, but sting like a bee,' I pushed open the bathroom door and shut it behind me.

I heard someone drop something from behind the shower curtain and I grinned, but wiped it off my face. I couldn't let him know that I was getting him back yet, only at the opportune moment. So I walked over to the mirror and pulled at the sleeve on my shirt so it covered half of my hand, that way I could wipe away some of the condensation and actually see myself in it.

"Katie?" Oliver asked from behind the veil which concealed our shower.

"Hm?" I asked while still unrolling the sleeve, it's not my fault he's so lanky.

"Do you know I'm in here?" He asked skeptically before poking his head out of one side. Thank you captain obvious. I went up on tip toes and raised my arm to wipe away some condensation from the mirror, knowing for a fact that the position I was in would expose much more leg than Oliver was used to seeing.

After wiping away enough to see his face I saw his eyes, wide, with shock trained on my rear end. Goal number one achieved!

"Oliver, aren't you going to turn off the shower? You are using up all the hot water." I said slowly before turning around and leaning against the counter to look at him, slowly looking him up and down and licking my bottom lip. Well, as much as I could see from him leaning out the side.

He visibly gulped once and I felt a little guilty. His fault though, completely. Besides, it was nice to see this reaction out of him.

"Oh, um ya right." He cleared his throat and went back under the stream so I couldn't see him anymore.

The plan was working so far, and I felt giddy about it! If only they would all come back soon, I'm not sure how longer I can keep up the act without laughing or jumping him. Pretending to be into him wasn't that hard, seeing as I _was_ into him. It was taking all my self control not to stare at the little drops of water dripping from his hair, which was plastered to his forehead in an unruly manner. Why did he always have to look so sexy?

I turned back around and started looking for a brush, I did actually need to comb my hair.

"Katie, aren't you going to get out?" He asked slowly and the water shut off.

"Why? Are you uncomfortable?" I asked, trying to keep my tone of teasing out of my voice.

"N-no." He stuttered a little, sounding very uncomfortable. Score, two for two!

I finally found my comb and starting untangling my hair without too much difficulty, which was unusual for my rat's nest of hair. The smirk was still planted on my face and it was taking everything I had not to burst out laughing.

Oliver's hand darted out from behind the curtain and he grabbed the lone towel hanging on the rack which was damp. Oops, I had used Oliver's towel again. That wasn't according to the plan.

The curtain screeched to the side and Ollie stepped out, fluffy towel hung low around his waist and shockingly, he didn't say anything about me using his towel. He always did that, that's actually how we usually got into uncomfortable situations!

Now it was my turn to gulp, look away, look away. For the love of God look away! Training my eyes back on my hair I set my comb aside and looked at him because he was just standing there staring at me.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked in a voice slightly deeper than usual. Looking up to see his eyes they were darker than usual and had a glint of something I had rarely seen before.

Right his question! Oh, did not think about that.

"Yep, it's the only clean thing I could find around here." I said in a bored tone before turning around to face the mirror again.

"Oh, okay." He said before shaking his head a little and rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes trailed down my legs again, and I pretended to look away so he wouldn't know I noticed. Snapping his head back up so he could look at me through the mirror I smiled and that's when I heard it.

"Katie? Oliver?" One of the twins voices called out from the living room.

"Shit." I heard Ollie mutter as he grabbed my around the waist suddenly and spun in a circle so I was behind the door if it were to open. His arm lingered around my waist and I gasped from the shock of being moved so quickly. We locked eyes and I felt an urge to lean forward and remove the space between us. It was as if there was energy passing, the heat radiating off both our poorly dressed bodies swirling around like a perfume making us loose our common sense. I slowly lifted my arm to wrap it around his neck that still had a few drops of water slowly slipping down from his hair. I wanted to brush them off, making a trail with my finger along his collarbone. Well, maybe not my finger.

"Oliver, you in here?" the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door immediately pulled us out of our moment. Oliver pulled open the door so they couldn't see me.

"Um, yes." He answered roughly and then I suddenly remembered my plan. Damn this boy and his sexiness almost making me forget about phase three of my humiliate him plan!

I walked out from behind the door so I was in full view behind him, dressed in only his shirt and smiled happily.

Literally everyone's jaws dropped and I saw Oliver's hand clench around the side of the door which he was leaning into. He didn't dare turn around and face me, definitely got him back.

"Hello, ready to have some fun?" I asked waiting for one of them to regain control of their face so they didn't look like fish out of water with their mouths bobbing open and closed.

"Looks like you two already got to that." Fred said before grinning like a Mad Hatter. Then George joined him and the girls shot my looks like they were teenagers again and I just told them about my first kiss.

"We were just taking a shower! Separate ones." Ollie finished by mumbling it out, no one was listening anyway.

"Oh Ollie, don't lie that's bad for you." I pretended to reprimand him and he turned around wide-eyed and shell shocked.

"Huh?" He breathed still in shock.

"We can tell them the truth, they won't tell the press." I teased him again before winking at one of the twins.

"Right, we will never tell about your explicit love affair with you roommate."

I grinned at him, and eventually everyone else caught on that nothing happened. Except for poor Ollie, he was standing there like a deer in the head-lights turning deeper and deeper shades of red. Which I have to admit was pretty cute.

"Katie! Tell them we didn't do anything!" Oliver suddenly whined to me with a pleading look in his eyes. And a tiny part of me wanted to give in to him and comfort all his worries like a loving girlfriend, but bitch, please.

"Frankly Ollie, I'm offended that you keep denying this happened. I mean, sure, you were o-kay but that's no reason to-"

"Katie!" He hollered blushing like a little girl. I giggled, I think I'm a little too sadistic.

"Okay, okay. You guys know we are joking right?" I turned to Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina raising my eyebrows.

"Blasphemous! You lied to use Katherine Ann Bell!"

"I am truly shocked."

"How could you lie? You weren't in Slytherin."

"Friends don't lie to each other Katie."

The twins rattled off while Alicia and Angelina both answered with a pleasing yes. And then turned to their respective boyfriends, which they both still denied that they were in relationships with, and gave them looks of disbelief about their childish behavior.

"I must admit though, you look good Katie." Fred said while winking at me. He got back-handed by Alicia for that one.

"I'm going to go put some clothes on and then we can all hang-out." I said while they parted to let me through.

"I thought you said those were the only clothes you could find." Oliver said confused, his face twisted in pure innocence.

"I lied Ollie dearie." I said while giving him a smile over my shoulder to show him I was just joking around.

"You lied?" Oliver's mouth fell into a big 'o'. As if I'd never done that before, this guy was too sweet for his own good.

"Duh!" I chuckled and shut my door as everyone laughed.

Immediatly there was pounding on my door.

"No, I'm not decent." God these boys have no patience. I thought that was a trait of a snake, not a Gryffindor. Wow, Hogwarts kept coming up today. I sighed a little remembering the best place ever, besides Puddlemere United's Quidditch Pitch.

"I know that, you're a girl you take forever." Ollie said impatiently. Did this boy really not learn his lesson? I just embarrassed him for one snarky comment already.

"I just wanted to let you know, I know that was you getting me back for the towel or for something I said but I will get you back." I stood stock still surprised he had figured it out. He may seem innocent, but he was truly a demon on the inside. If only everyone else saw this side of him too, then they wouldn't call me mad for going off about Mr. 'Sweet, Caring Bachelor of the Year'.

"And by the way, you look good in clothes. You should try it more." I gasped shocked and I heard him laugh from the other side of the door. I chucked a pillow at it and frowned.

Once I changed I was out in our living room and seated on the couch like everyone else, staring at the lone bottle of a clear liquid sitting dead center on the coffee table in front of us.

"Fred? George? Care to explain?" I asked curiously as I lifted my _empty_ glass and waved it in his face annoyed.

"We figured we could test this tonight. It's nothing really, we just want to see if it will work." They filled each of our glasses and each one fizzled suddenly. Some let off smoke and other began stirring themselves. Each started changing into different colors. Some bright neon and others a dark oak like brown.

Everyone stared at their glasses as they came to a halt and looked at the twins. Being the brave person that I am I took a sip and it fizzled on my tongue and I smiled. Yum.

"What is this?" I asked curiously and shook my glass a little. Everyone else took a sip once they saw that nothing happened to me.

"It's the all in one bottle! You poor it and it changes into whatever drink the person wants. No more need for purchasing different types to suit everyone or know how to mix anything. We were experimenting for a new idea at the joke shop and this happened. So we figured we'd give it to you lot to try."

"Well that's awesome." I said darkly and now inspecting the drink closely. I had been the guinea pig to their experiments one too many times.

Suddenly I felt dizzy, all I had was one sip! It had hit me like a brick though.

"Woah." I heard Alicia mutter before shakily putting the glass down. Suddenly everyone was laughing and talking about random things. Wow, those drinks hit you fast and hard. I'd kill them in the morning, Merlin I was drunk!

"Woah. Do you remember that Hogwarts party?" Angelina asked.

"Duh." Everyone chimed and laughed, different memories floating around in each person's mind.

"Like that one where we all got really drunk?" Alicia asked trying to hide her hiccups behind her hand.

"Ya and we played that game. Truth or something."

"Oh, yes that was a very good game." Oliver said loudly swinging his hand wildly almost knocking Fred in the face.

"Truth or dare!" I piped up suddenly remembering the name.

"Yes yes that one." Alicia said seriously pointing at me.

"I don't remember." George complained pouting his lips to Angelina who poked them with her finger.

"Let's play!" Fred cried before repositioning himself so we all sat in a complete circle.

"I don't remember." George repeated.

"Just follow along George!" Fred said, clearly the most sober at the moment. I nodded my head a little too fast and leaned towards Oliver putting my head on his shoulder. He sighed and drew his arm around me giving a one armed hug. I pulled away from him; I was scared about how blunt I'd be with my emotions being drunk. They say drunken people lose their inhibition, that's not true, they just become extremely honest. I couldn't let my secrets let slip though. The whole fake girlfriend thing, my double life as Tim, and most importantly my true feelings from Oliver.

"I want to go first!" Alicia declared to Fred.

"Of course sweetie. Go ahead." He said with a look of love in his eyes. I couldn't help smile at them.

"Angelina I dare you to lick your elbow!" She cried happily clapping her hands.

Fred sighed and kneaded his shut eyes with his palms.

"That's not how it works sweetie. You have to ask her truth _or_ dare." He stressed.

"But that's how I want it to work." She said becoming stubborn.

(A/N Page 100 in Word! Yay, this is a huge achievement for me bec. I don't think I've written anything over even 50!)

"Fine. So are we just going to dare each other to do things?" He said skeptically while glancing at everyone.

"Well is anyone actually going to pick truth?" I asked.

Everyone shook their head, then someone nodded and then a few more people nodded after watching them.

"Well, that was really clear." I muttered and leaned back into the couch.

"So ask truth or dare, okay sweetie?" Fred said sweetly.

"Of course, anything for you!" She cooed and I had to suppress a gag. When they got drunk they got lovey-dovey. It made me sick.

"So Katie, truth or dare?" She asked looking at me with wide eyes.

"Truth."

"How good is Adam in bed?" She asked leaning forward. I gasped audibly and looked at her shock written all over my face. Looking at Oliver I saw him stiffen and look away. No, that was probably my drunken state lying to me.

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed.

"Always." She said trying to glare me down.

"Um, good I guess." I muttered blushing while looking away. Merlin she had a killer glare.

"That's it?"

"You aren't going to elaborate?"

The girls whined.

"She answered the stupid question can we move on?" Oliver suddenly busted out angrily and I wanted to kiss him right there.

"Angelina, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" I said excitedly rocking on her heels from her spot on the floor.

"Kiss George." I smirked, while she frowned. Totally got my revenge!

"That's the best you could think of?" She said before giving him a peck on the cheek. Or not revenge…

"Oh Angelina I had no idea." George giggled like a little girl as everyone laughed at his acting. Those two practically lived together. In fact, they probably did in secret. It wasn't like Fred was any better though.

"Oliver, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How's Selena in bed?" She and Alicia glanced at each other slyly. What were those two up to? As bad as the Slytherins those two.

"Erm." I looked over at me and I raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue.

"Can I change that to dare?" He smiled charmingly at her and she shook her head.

"Wait! What if we dare him." Alicia said suddenly but the rest of her sentence was cut off by her leaning in to whisper in Angelina's ear.

They glanced up at him and me and I got a funky feeling in my stomach what were those two doing now? After nodding her head rapidly she giggled an excited yes to Alicia and composed herself.

"Oliver, we dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Katie!" She said happily.

"What?" We both screeched scooting away from each other. Somehow this felt familiar, de javu almost?

"Aw come on. It's not like you haven't done this before!" They whined and I looked pleadingly at the twins. They just shrugged and I made slitting motions near my throat to let them know they were going to get in next round.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Don't you two remember?" They asked suddenly extremely curious, eyes alight with mischief.

"Those twins are a bad influence on you." I muttered and Oliver nodded at me in agreement.

"Sixth year Ollie? Ring any bells. We played this game and you two were in the broom cupboard for practically twenty minutes! We tried to make you come out after seven but you guys locked the door. It was hilarious! The only way we got you out was by Fred impersonating Filch. No, scratch that now that was hilarious!" The girls harmonized through the story and we just stared at them in shock. What the hell?

"So run along!" They cried happily again and we sat there shell shocked.

"Come on, if you don't do it you have to down that whole bottle." Angelina glared at him.

"I think that would kill him sweetie." George whispered to her but she cut him off with a death glare.

Oliver and Angelina glared at each other for a few tense moment before he glanced at the bottle once and sighed loudly.

"Come on Katie." He said dejectedly and walked over towards his room, not even looking back to see if I was coming. Could he be any more offensive about this?

"This isn't my dare Ollie, I refuse." I said coldly and crossed my arms. I may love him but no way am I that desperate. He's acting like I have a disease or something, am I that bad looking?

He turned around and suddenly he smirked and I edged closer to one of the twins, ready to jump behind them and use them as a shield.

He lunged and I jumped but he caught hold of my leg. I shrieked while he laughed and I playfully hit his hands away also laughing. He slung me over his shoulder and I suddenly had a much better view. He did indeed have a nice rear end. No, Katie, stop this right now!

Suddenly I was plopped down on his bed I heard the door slam shut. Sitting up I looked at him. This was awkward, neither of us sprung for each other but nor did we back away repulsed. Were we actually going to kiss or not? Merlin knows I wanted to but again I do indeed have a boyfriend. Oh crap! I have a boyfriend whom I love, maybe. I did at one point anyway and he was a great guy. Did this count as cheating?

"Um." Oliver said running his hand through his hair and making it all mussed and sexy looking. This really wasn't helping my already foggy mind.

"What should we do?" He asked and sat at the edge of his bed. A comfortable distance away, as if we were friends. Which to him was all we were, right. Screw that.

"Each other?" I giggled and also felt my body go numb in shock from my boldness. He chuckled a little before leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

"What's going on Katie?" He asked suddenly when our laughter died down. I tried to look away from him but I couldn't, I was petrified. What do I do?

"A lot." I sighed and looked at my toes which were squirming uncomfortably.

"Me too." He said, looking back at the ceiling. If only he had any idea how many thoughts were running around my head, then he'd know what a lot really was. But suddenly I had a thought, a theory to test.

"Hey Ollie?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yep?" He popped the 'p' like he always did when he was drunk. I smiled a little, comforted by it for some reason.

"How's Tim?"

"He's been a little distant actually. How'd you know?"

"I talked to him, gave him a few pointers of how to get past you."

"That explains it." He sighed along with me. I'm pretty sure Ollie knew absolutely nothing.

"He's suddenly started playing a lot like you used to actually." Oliver said and propped his head up on his hand to look at me.

"Huh, that's funny." I said glancing away.

"Ya, funny." Oliver said staring at me intently, then he shook his head and smiled back up at the ceiling.

"Have you found a new job yet?" He asked.

"Oh, yep." I smiled. I had decided to tell him I had a job otherwise he's question were I was suddenly coming up with half the rent, etc. when I usually lived off paycheck to paycheck.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me we could have gone out and celebrated?"

"It's not exactly a job to celebrate." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" He asked, how did he hear that?

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said unhappily. He scooted closer to me and laid back so now we were even shoulder to shoulder. I smiled at him and he gave a hesitant one back, looking worried.

"What's the job Katie?" He asked again sadly.

"It's honestly nothing Oliver." I sighed, I hated lying to him. It honestly felt like that was what our relationship was coming to, lie after lie after lie.

Our foreheads touched and we just stared into each other's eyes. Happily content with this perfect moment. The lights, dim, our bodies touching soothed me and I could feel myself melting in his loving gaze. Correction, his platonic loving gaze.

"Alright you lovie birds!" Someone giggled from outside and fumbled with the door handle. It took them a few tried to open it and Angelina looked at us and gasped.

"On the bed? Oh my!" She giggled happily before coming in and pulling us out.

"So how was the snogging?" She asked me seriously and I shrugged before sitting on the couch. Apparently they had continued with the game while we were in the room, and they had all gotten the munchies by the looks of our kitchen.

"We left you in for twenty minutes like last time!" Fred whispered into my ear, though it was rather loud for a whisper and I nodded at him with fake cheer.

"Ya, thanks for that Freddy." I said sarcastically and ruffled his hair. Nothing had happened. Like really? All we did was talk and share a nice little cuddle. We got more cozy with each other when we were sober and teasing each other for stealing towels. I mean, come on.

"My turn!" Oliver yelled as I sulked next to him on the couch. Twenty minute and we didn't even kiss? I couldn't get over this wasted opportunity. Ugh!

Looking at everyone I suddenly realized what a mess we all were. Fred and Alicia were sitting on the floor, one with the jar of pickles eating away and the other with a pint of ice-cream. Wait, hey now! That was my good stuff. Then there was George and Angelina which shocked me the most. They were sitting there, talking in German. Yep, that's right. When did they learn German?

I also noticed that the whole bottle had been downed except for a tiny little bit of clear liquid left. I went to snatch it, everyone else was way drunker than me and I needed to get smashed-now! Just as my hand went for it though so did one other persons. His hands were tan and large compared to my tiny ones, but we both were quick and agile from Quidditch. Looking up slowly I saw Oliver doing the same. I quirked my eyebrow, ready for a showdown and we both pulled at the same time. Oh no you aren't buddy, this is mine.

I lunged across the table shocking him and planted my foot on his chest as he fell back, using the force to pull the bottle free of his grasp and leap away from him. If only things actually worked as we planned them, as I was leaping away by using his body as a springboard he grabbed me ankle roughly pulling me down. I fell, my knee in his face, but I still had the prize. I tried army crawling away but his grip was too firm. He grabbed my other leg and locked his arms around them behind my knees so I couldn't move.

"Damn it Ollie!" I cried, laughter in my voice.

"You are so not getting the last shot missy!" He hollered and I shimmied trying to free his grip. That was a fail, I honestly just embarrassed myself, nothing more. Then I had a brilliant idea, I used all my weight starting with my legs so I could roll around. Now I was face up again but Oliver was on top of me, right I didn't think that part through. He edged him way up from by my knees making sure I wouldn't move. Goose-bumps popped up all over me realizing how close we were, and the position. I glanced at his lips and back up at his eyes which were staring right into mine. They were dark and then he suddenly looked at my lips and I felt the urge to just grab his face. He pulled up so he was even with me and pinned my arms by my side, bottle and all. Something told me that this wasn't about the last shot anymore though.

That's when shit went down.

"I dare you to marry me!"

"I dare you to tell me what the hell is going on here!"

"I dare you to kiss me!"

And only one of those was directed at me.

XxxxxxxX

Ah! Don't hate me for the cliffie and my extremely long wait to post. I literally am still not done with my summer homework which is due very soon, like erm a day but I couldn't hold out on you anymore! Besides, I'm almost done…

Also bec. of my awesomeness can you please all go give a look at my new story. It's on fictionpress and the link is here : (just put in before the '.com' below. For some reason FF won't let me put the whole address together)

.com/s/2941562/1/Feet_Feel_Free_to_Run_Anytime_Now

I would looove some feedback-I've never written a fiction story before. It's not too long so far but because of school and that story and other ideas I have I will only update this story every two-ish weeks. Check it out guys, you know you want too!

**Next chapter**: Katie finds out some disturbing information, Oliver questions her new job, Selena is out to get her/Tim, and Oliver and Katie have a showdown that gets a little wild.

R&R!


	12. It's All Gone Down

Chapter 12 Part One- It's All Gone Down

That's when shit went down.

"I dare you to kiss me!" He barely whispered, the excitement evident in his voice as he licked his bottom lip. I bit down on mine, Merlin he looked irresistible.

I felt myself arch upwards, trying to close the already minute distance between us. His lips were so soft and touchable looking, they parted a little. I reached up and entwined my fingers through his hair, twisting the strands as I pulled his face closer.

I closed my eyes slowly, not wanting to break eye contact with his brilliant hazel ones, and leaned forward searching. I felt his soft lips on mine and I felt like bursting with happiness. This was what I wanted; I wanted it to last forever.

But everyone knows there no such thing as forever.

"I dare you to marry me!"

Oliver and I immediately parted and looked over our shoulders, breathing heavily but too shocked to register what had just happened or our compromising position.

Looking around we saw George on one knee, eyes hazy as he held onto Angelina's hand. She was giggling and nodding her head like a mad woman. George jumped up and enveloped her in a hug, swinging her around in a circle while she laughed. Oliver and I just lay there, dumbstruck as we stared at them. This moment was blissful, absolutely perfect. Oliver and I, Angelina and George, I just wanted everything to stop and stand still and let this night never end.

But then, it really did come crashing down.

"I dare you to tell me what the hell is going on here!" Everyone turned around to look at Fred, kneeling on the floor and chuckling while he shook Alicia. She was joking around, pretending to be passed out or something.

"Come on, my kiss wasn't that bad." He said joking around again, but then we all stopped laughing and the cheery mood evaporated from the room. Alicia wasn't moving, her skin looked clammy and white and then Fred started shaking her even more rapidly.

He called out her name and then Angelina ran over grabbing at her wrist but I was too confused to really know what was going on. Before I knew it I was standing near the back of the room, Oliver had gone over to Alicia and Angelina was sobbing. Fred was running around the flat looking for his wand. We had all dropped ours in random places but no one knew where.

Then Oliver leaned down towards her face and said something. Angelina gasped and Fred stopped, standing in place before pushing everyone aside to kneel next to her and began shaking her forcefully again.

Then everything snapped back into place and my mind whirred. Trying to unclog the fuzziness from shock and alcohol.

What I knew, Alicia was on the floor and hadn't stirred. We needed to get her to St. Mungo's, we couldn't run there that would take too long. We needed one of our wands, where had we dropped them.

I felt my mind working quickly, the synapses in my brain sparking from overdrive. Then everything became clear, colorful and bright again and I gasped.

I lunged towards the couch and slid on the floor, my stomach down, I felt around under the couch until I felt a thin wooden rod. I yanked it out and jumped up. Roughly pushed past everyone until I was next to her and grabbed her hand, not looking in any of their eyes. I was too scared to see what was flickering in them, fear? I couldn't have any more of that.

I flicked my wand and the sensation of being a rag doll and tossed about felt numb, I was so scared.

I landed on the St. Mungo's floor, the checkered tiles cool against my bare knees and I looked up weakly.

A healer was running over and I gasped out,

"She ingested pickles, she's allergic."

The healer's eyes navigated her skin and she called out for someone. She flicked her wand and a bed on wheels appeared and she muttered a spell so Alicia was levitated on it. Then she ran off with her, a few other Healers coming along as well.

I stayed sitting on the floor, I already knew I wasn't allowed in; I had gotten some Healer training to become a MediWitch so I knew the rules.

My eyes were trained in the direction she had left, down the hall and out of sight. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, me just sitting there staring blankly at an empty hallway. Suddenly I felt someone kneel next to me, and then another and another.

I looked sideways and saw Oliver. His skin pale and his eyes lacking the familiar twinkle. It looked wrong. He wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a hug and I wanted to wrap my arms around him but I couldn't.

What had our kiss meant? And then as my thoughts went on a whirlwind about us I suddenly felt guilty and ashamed. Here I was thinking about a drunken kiss when Alicia could be dead.

"What even happened?" His scratchy voice asked me quietly.

"Well, Alicia's allergic to pickles and Fred was eating them. So when they kissed," I stopped involuntarily, gulping, hoping he didn't notice the falter in my voice and the sudden uncomfortable-ness of the conversation, "he must of gotten some in her mouth. And then she would have gone into anaphylactic shock. It can take only a few seconds for your throat to close, hers wasn't that bad though. But she's still highly allergic and it took us so long to figure out what to do! If she makes it out alive, she could have disabilities now because of the lack of oxygen to her brain." My voice trembled at the end, as if saying it, out loud, would make it real. It could happen, our Alicia, she could be dead or disabled. She had been gone for so long already. My mouth though spoke like a textbook, no emotion and I felt ashamed. How could I be so calm, feel nothing?

I felt a tear leak out of my eye, and I went to wipe it away, but Ollie's hand was already there. Smothering it into nothing with his rough hand. For some reason, I liked it better. Adam had the softest hands, like babies, but there was no character to them. No wear and tear from the games, no proof that he even played.

"Sh, she'll be fine. We're all friends; none of us are going to leave each other." He cooed quietly in my ear.

That's when I realized a few things. One, we were friends. Every time I tried to make something else out of it, it backfired. Only I ended up hurt, only I opened my heart to him. It was time to give up. That kiss, was a drunken mistake. He liked Selena. Two, I had Adam. It was time I gave him a chance, besides, if he knew anything about Tim then that would be helpful. Three, it was time to toughen up. I hated feeling weak and vulnerable. I didn't want anyone to come save me, I didn't want help. I didn't need this, or anyone. All it would lead to is me, being a blubbering mess on the floor with someone I used to lust after comforting me. I couldn't keep crawling back to him for help, for comfort. It was officially time to just be roommates, I wasn't sure if I could handle anything more.

With my sudden revelation I felt my eyes dry up, tear tracks wiped off my face, and I pushed Oliver back lightly. I glanced once at his face and say confusion and hurt, but I looked away. I knew that if I kept looking, I wouldn't be able to ever stop.

My knees screamed at me, wanting to buckle underneath but I refused to let them. I walked towards the hallway that Alicia had disappeared down, feeling everyone's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I needed to see Alicia, for Merlin's sake I was supposed to be a MediWitch! I should have been able to stop this, but I hadn't. I stood there frozen while everyone else ran about. What if I had taken too long to snap into gear and now she was disabled? She couldn't be dead yet, they would have come and told us. It would be my fault though; I was supposed to heal people. All I'd ever done though was let things fester until they got to the point where you just had chop it off. I was not going to let that happen to Alicia though, I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"Katie?"

I turned to my side and saw a familiar face.

Lucy Parker.

"Lucy! How's the Healer job coming? Last time I saw you, you patched up my arm and then broke down." Right, probably not the best way to start a conversation. Let's blame it on shock and over exhaustion due to Alicia.

Lucy looked at me oddly for a moment and then a smile cracked onto her face, completely brightening the room. She was the Healer who healed my arm when Selena's stupid cat decided to attack me and boiling water spilled all down my arm. She was also the girl I had set up on a date with Elliot! Time to hear some juicy details since all I could get out of him was a few grunts and head nods. This is why I needed some more friends who were girls. My Mother would completely agree.

Suddenly I recalled my last visit with my mother, and I let out a strangled giggle. She had been all over me about dating Oliver, and getting fired. Now that I thought of it though, I realized that I never had told her about my new job. I should probably do that before the game which was fast approaching unless- oh right. She wouldn't know that it was me playing; she'd think it was Tim, like every other person in the world.

My face must have fallen considerably because all of a sudden I felt soft, dainty arms wrap themselves around me.

"Oh, Katie. Thank you so very much for everything you have done. You are by far, the sweetest little angel I've ever met." Lucy breathed and I hugged her back. If only she knew all the lies. What would she think of me then? In fact, what would anyone say if I told them? No one would ever trust me again, everything, gone.

What had I done?

I swallowed the sense of foreboding that was enveloping and smiled shakily at her.

"Something tells me you aren't here to visit me, what's up?" Lucy asked carefully, poking her wand at the bed sheets she had been carrying, making them disappear right before my eyes.

"Lucy, how's Alicia Spinnet doing? She was admitted a few hours ago, I think. Food allergies."

Lucy looked at me and frowned before looking both ways down the hall to make sure we were alone. She took a step closer and gave me a pitying look, placed a hand on my shoulder and frowned.

That was all I needed to know.

I went to turn around, run away, how could this of happened? Alicia? She was my best friend, my oldest friend, one of my few friends. This couldn't be happening, it most certainly wasn't! These things didn't happen to people like me, like us. Witches and wizards did not die from food allergies, bad things didn't happen anymore. The war was over, things were supposed to be good. Only good things were supposed to happen to me now.

Lucy snapped her hand quickly, faster than I would have thought she could have, and grabbed my arm. Stopping me from escaping, and pulled me to look at her. I was too weak though, I couldn't look her in the eye and I immediately felt ashamed.

"We don't know what's going to happen, sorry. It took so long for her to get here, and we don't often have to deal with these kinds of situations. She's having difficulty stabilizing for the time being, it's up in the air right now." Lucy said softly but firmly. I looked away and felt the urge to run again, but the person I wanted to run to was in a hospital bed fighting for her life. Who was going to give me world renowned advice now? What was I going to do?

Merlin, I'm incredibly selfish, I should be thinking of poor Fred right now. He has no idea what's going on. He loves her, even if they won't admit it to each other. If she dies, he'll never have said it. They'll never have said 'I love you', all because they were too scared to be rejected. It looks like the time has run out though.

"But Katie, it's not looking good."

* * *

><p>Someone was softly shaking me and I opened my eyes blearily.<p>

"Katie sweetie, you told me to wake you up in an hour. You said you had somewhere important to go."

I looked up and saw Lucy's soft eyes looking at me and I immediately popped out of the empty hospital bed.

"Oliver was looking for you, sweetie." She smiled, oh right, she was under the impression like the rest of the world that we were madly in love. We were far from it.

"Has Adam been here?" Maybe my _boyfriend_ came to visit, it sounds like something he'd do the angel. Lucy looked at me confused for a moment and started shaking her head but then stopped.

"Yes, to visit some Banshee player who got hurt in last week's game I think. So sweet to check up on the enemy like that." She said smiling, her eyes betraying her though. She looked lost, of course, why would I be asking about Oliver's teammate out of the blue. This whole thing was messing with my head- oh God, Alicia.

"Alicia?" I whispered, barely audible.

"Same." She frowned a little and passed me a toothbrush, compliments of St. Mungo's.

By the time I had finished talking with Lucy last night it was early morning and I realized I had my weekly meeting with Phil, the manager of Puddlemere United that morning so he could check up on me being Tim and Oliver's fake girlfriend. Also, this was going to be my first paycheck, score!

I had officially decided not to worry about Alicia until tonight, after I had the meeting and practice and could then devote all my energy into trying to sneak into her room-something being friends with Lucy couldn't even let me do.

"Thanks Lucy." I said somewhat cheerily but when there was silence I looked up and saw something I didn't want to see anymore. Oliver, he was leaning against the doorframe, silhouetted in darkness.

"Why did you have to get up so early?" He asked, still not entering the room.

"Job." I said simply, unwrapping the toothbrush from the plastic wrap.

"Oh, still aren't telling me what it is?"

"Nope. It's not as good as my old one, temporary, you know? I'd prefer not even having it, it makes everything so complicated." I sighed and added, "Why are you up so early?"

"Quidditch practice in an hour. I couldn't get any sleep anyway. Fred, refused to leave and George decided to stay with him. I took Angelina home and then went back to the flat, and you weren't there. You really shouldn't just leave like that, I was worried. We should have been together last night, after what happened." Did he really just say that? Was he referring to our short lived but passionate kiss? "Friends always look out for each other Katie, you know that I'll always be there for you right?" Nope, too good to be true. Not that I wanted it to be true, that would make things really awkward since I officially no longer have feelings for him.

"Yes Oliver, I know you will always be there." I said nastily and felt a little guilty; he didn't know I was secretly kind of mad at him.

He walked into the room and towards me, and I just stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights and looked at him wearily. He reached around me, engulfing me in one of his hugs and I immediately relaxed into it. Friends, we were always going to be friends and that was good enough for me. Even if it was slightly depressing.

"Ollie, what are we going to do?" I whispered into his shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent.

"I don't know, but it'll all work out. Trust me." And I knew without even thinking that I always would. We could go back to being best friends, my liking him had ruined everything.

I gave him one final squeeze before backing up and smiling.

"I really have to go get ready, but we have to get coffee sometime or something. We haven't had any time with just each other in forever." I said unhappily and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He turned around to walk out but right before leaving he turned around,

"Truth or Dare?"

"I don't think I can handle any more dares for a while." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Got it." He said and kept walking out.

"But you didn't ask the question!" I called after him, stepping quickly towards the door he had just disappeared out of.

"But you already answered the question." He said quietly and kept walking away.

Did that confuse anyone else, or just me like always?

* * *

><p>"Miss Bell." Yolanda, the secretary from hell snapped icily at me as I walked in, pulling down the hem of my skirt to make it longer. I might have grabbed the wrong one in my mad dash to get ready.<p>

She looked me up and down and her lip curled up in disgust, what! I didn't think I looked that much like a whore.

"You may go into his office now, he'll be in shortly."

I nodded my head, feeling my mussed hair from sleeping in it, sway around my head and I walked into his office. It looked the same just about, a large desk and intimidating chair behind it. A bookshelf with that odd picture of him, Adam, and the Banshee's, a closet door with a cold steel handle, locked like always.

I sat down and folded my legs and waited, patiently. But I was never known for my patience, more my hot headedness so I snapped up, glanced at the door and crossed onto the other side of the desk. Adrenaline pumped through my veins like it always did when I was doing something bad, or a little too fun.

I pulled open one of the drawers, feeling completely bad ass, and saw an envelope labeled confidential. Maybe this would explain why Adam was acting so weird and where Tim actually was. No way did I believe he was actually in rehab.

I undid the seal carefully and slid out the documents. But they weren't papers, or letters, they were pictures. And I felt sick to my stomach when I saw them. There were multiple pictures of me and Adam, kissing and secretly dating. In my apartment. What kind of sick bastard breaks in to do this? No one, and I mean, no one, except for Oliver and Selena know about me and Adam. Maybe Selena had done this hoping to get me in trouble or something, she would do this.

Then there were pictures of Oliver and, Selena. This was bad, that means she didn't do this. Was she a victim in all of this just like me? The last few pictures had various dates on them, each of me changing into Tim or changing back to myself. Who had taken these pictures? What did they know?

Why did Phil have these? Did some pervert or stalker do all of this and Phil had to buy them off him or steal them so he wouldn't reveal the whole thing to the public? Or was this some sick test or experiment by Phil? No, he wouldn't go that far, he loved this team more than anything and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. I wonder why he didn't burn those photos then.

I felt like every time I got closer to an answer, more questions just popped up in its place. How did this make any sense? Why did he need pictures of all of these things?

Suddenly I heard the shrill voice of Yolanda and I knew Phil must have been outside, about to enter his office. And here I was, standing behind it going through it and opening confidential folders and seeing things I know he would never want me to see. Not exactly the best position for me to be in if I still wanted that paycheck, which I needed.

I quickly stuffed the pictures back in the envelope, taking care to put them in the same order I had found them in. Shutting the desk drawer and sliding across the smooth wood I plopped into the chair I was supposed to be waiting it. Secretly beaming to myself about my killer spy moves.

"Ah, yes, hello Miss. Bell." Phil said as he walked in, I turned over my shoulder and stood up then realizing that my clothes were still incredibly short and sat back down. He hadn't seemed to notice though. Instead he was looking at his desk and I noticed my mistake. I left the drawer slightly ajar! How could I have been so stupid. This is why I wasn't put in Slytherin, I'm not sneaky enough to pull these things off. Why did I think I'd be able to solve all these mysteries?

Then again, that's probably why they chose me. They thought I'd be too stupid to even realize anything was up, let along figure it out. And those were almost Adam's exact words the other day.

"Well, this will be a short meeting. You've been doing very well so far." He had broken out of his fixation and walked around to his chair on the other side of the desk. Eyed the drawer one last time, and shut it quietly with his finger tips.

"Thank you." He suddenly looked up and met my eyes, I shuddered.

"Anytime." I muttered quietly.

"Next weekend there's a charity event all day that the team is going to, some illness, and we need you to make an appearance."

"Sure, will Selena have enough Polyjuice potion for a whole day?"

"That won't matter, we need _you_ to go."

"Me, as in Katie Bell?"

"Yes that's you." He snapped and I shrank into my seat a little.

"B-but why?" I silently cursed myself for stuttering, this guy was scary though! How had I not noticed this before? Maybe because he was trying to convince me to do this job then, now that I was doing it, he could resort to his true self.

"It seems that articles and tabloids about you and Oliver and selling faster than anything else on the market right now, including Tim. So if you go to the event with Oliver, who needs to bring a date for the event like every team player, it will get more publicity and therefore the team will as well."

"Oh, and the charity event will make more too then?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Alright, does Oliver know yet?"

"The team will be informed during practice today. Also, make it sound like you are starting to get sick. That way no one will be suspicious on the team if you don't go."

"Yes."

"Also, Katie. Have you noticed anything, strange going on?" He asked curiously, loosening his tie and I was taken off guard at the randomness of the question.

To tell him, or not to tell him. Boy oh boy was there strange things going on, but he had to be in on some of it. First of all, he was the one who told me that Tim had gone to rehab, a complete lie. Well, I'm almost positive it is, there was only that one facility that kept everything under wraps according to Lucy, but she said no one from the team was going there. It had to be a lie, no way was he ever sick or needed rehab. Therefore, Phil, the manager of Puddlemere United, had to be lying to me and had to have been since day one.

"No. Everything seems fine." And that was the first lie out of my mouth, sealing the deal. I was going to get to the bottom of this. Who had taken Tim?

Walking towards to door I was about to pull my skirt down to a more appropriate length when Phil stopped me.

"Your pay Miss. Bell." I stopped and turned around grasping the envelope.

"Thanks, see you in fifteen minutes-as Tim." I said and opened the door, him in the back behind me ruffling his hair in an unnerved manner. Did he know?

I was still looking down at the envelope when I noticed something, pulling it open it was all in cash.

"Cash?" I asked curiously.

"No one knows where it came fro-" He started to say but stopped and then looked over my shoulder, so I looked up.

Oliver was standing there, hair slightly ruffled and in his Quidditch practice garb. He just stared at me, confused.

Looking back and forth between the two it finally hit me, so I pulled down my skirt and went to stuff the envelope in my bad when Oliver walked over angrily. He grabbed my arm and I shouted out in protest.

"We're going home, now." His voice low and gravely.

That's when shit went down.

* * *

><p>So sorry for the long wait! Buuut, I'm going to upload again on Monday! How awesome am I? Lol, so review and the like to let me know!<p>

**Next Chapter:** Oliver questions her new job, Selena is out to get her/Tim, and Oliver and Katie have a showdown that gets a little wild. (AKA the second half of last week's 'Next Chapter')


	13. Does This Count As Winning?

**Chapter 12 Part 2- I Wooon, I beat Oooolie, I'm kissing Ollie?**

"Oliver let me go, now!" I shouted angrily as we landed in our flat. He had a death grip on my wrist still and it actually hurt a little.

He let go, flinging my wrist down and glared into my eyes.

"What the hell was that?" He said, his voice low and deathly.

"What do you mean?" I asked feigning curiosity. I knew exactly what he meant, but how dare he assume such a thing! If he was thinking it, he was going to have to say it to my face the bastard!

"What do I mean? Don't play stupid with me Katherine!"

"Don't even think about using my full name on me. You aren't my mother!"

"Oh, now you think about your Mother! What do you think she'd say if she knew about your 'job', huh? Huh?"

"Oliver! Who the bloody hell do you think you are! I'm not a f*cking whore!"

"Don't lie to me! I saw the office today, and your sudden disappearances at hours of the day no one actually works!"

"What are you talking about! You work during those ungodly hours!"

"Apparently you do too."

"Shut you fat mouth Oliver or I swear you will regret it."

"Have you even thought about what you're doing? With Phil, as in my boss!" He grabbed onto my shoulder's to shake me a little.

"Don't you dare go there Oliver. I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!" I yelled back at the tops of my lungs, pointing my finger in his face.

"Prove it! Why won't you tell me your job? Why is Phil paying you!"

Alright, he had a point. A sketchy one no less, but still, did he even think of what he was accusing me of? This is why I liked Adam, he would never think of something like this. Only Oliver would think I'm selling my body.

"Phil was paying me for being _your_ fake girlfriend because out of the both of us, you're the only one who can't keep it in your pants!"

He stood there, staring at me stock still. Hurt flashing through his eyes a mile a minute and I felt terrible, like he was taking my heart and slowly twisting it.

Okay, that was a little harsh, but did he not realize what he was accusing me of?

He let go of me, and took a step back.

"Look, Ollie. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I have no dignity, apologizing when he deserved it? Good job, Katie, top notch.

He looked away running his hand through his hair, then turned back to me.

"It's fine, at least I know now what you think of me." He said quietly, anger free from his voice. What was this disappointment? Sadness? Remorse, Guilt?

Whatever. It was Oliver, he was never clear on anything except Quidditch.

"I've got to go, practice and all. See you tonight, by the way, Selena's coming round." He said somberly and walked away. Picking up his dropped gym-bag from next to the bar and slung it over his shoulder, apparating away before my eyes.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Couldn't anything ever be simple.

"Oh right! Practice!" I Suddenly remembered while thinking out loud. I ran to my room and pulled on some boy clothes and apparated to Selena's office.

She was perched on top of the desk, legs crossed in her short black skirt and red pumps gleaming on her feet. Looks like she somehow forgot about the aerobics class that she teaches. She glared down at me, her hair up in a tight pony-tail.

"You're late." She said, her lip curling up in disgust a little at the sight of me.

"Sorry, meeting with Phil." I said, somehow a little out of breath.

"Whatever, not my problem. Here." She held out the flask with Polyjuice potion and swung it around in my face a bit just to annoy me, how typical. As if the sight of her wasn't annoying enough already.

I gripped onto the flask and tore it out of her hand. Downing a few big gulps and resisting the urge to hurl I started morphing, my skin felt like hot wax as it molded into a different person. My body felt like playdo but then from bottom up started hardening into Tim, until I was him.

"Run along." Selena sneered off-handily not even bothering to look at me. The moment I turned around though to leave, I could feel her steely stare on me. Dashing up to the locker room I swang in through the door, refusing to look upset. If I went through all the trouble of becoming someone else, I might as well act like them and forget my problems.

"Timmy boy!" the familiar cocky voice rang through the room and I looked around to see Chase barreling towards me, a grin a mile wide plastered on his face.

"Chase my man." I said, attempting to sound as much like a boy as I could. This is how they greeted each other, right?

"Where have you been? We never see you anymore." He said nudging my shoulder with his and smirking at me.

"Oh, you know, around." I answered vaguely.

"With a girl by any chance, huh? Huh?" He said, a full out grin taking over his face while he continued to nudge me.

Wait what? I had never thought about this, if this came up. Erm, lie!

"Uhm, no. Not since the last one." I lied, trying to get out of the corner, I was cornered in. How did I always manage to get myself into these situations?

"Really? I didn't know you had a last one." He said suddenly serious, crossing his arms over his buff chest.

Crap, this wasn't going well.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I did. She was great, but um, too clingy. You know, man?" I said skeptically, grimacing at my choice of words. Boys really didn't talk like this, let alone Tim who was intelligent.

"I get it. Why didn't you tell us though? " He said nodding his head a little. That's when I realized everyone was listening in the locker room, silently inching closer and not talking to listen in. Oh gee, that's great, they probably have all noticed how weird I've been acting.

"She was the jealous type, didn't want me spending too much time with you guys or any other women for that matter." I said, people are like this right? I didn't know, not exactly the relationship type! It was hard to be when you had been in love with your best friend since forever, and your one and only boyfriend was because you got drunk one night. You were called a home-wrecker for weeks by the stupid Ravenclaws. Bad memories…

"Oh, sucks man. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Who was she?"

Oh, didn't think that far either.

"Leave him alone, come on guys. We're going to be late for practice." I smiled up at Adam who winked at me, odd. Whatever, he was my perfect little savior at the moment.

I grabbed my broom and pads from the locker that had Tim spelled out on peeling masking tape above it. For people with so much money you think they could do something nicer than this. Strapping them on, I ran out to the field, something everyone else had already done except for a few stragglers.

The air nipped at my exposed skin and I involuntarily shivered. It was freaking cold out!

"Alright boys, start jogging!" The coach bellowed from his spot on the bleachers, wand pointed at his throat so his voice was magnified. Apparently he wasn't going to be leaving the warming charm cast over the bleachers today, lucky, when I was MediWitch that was me too. The nice comfort of magic.

I stepped into place, running quickly in circles from post to post along the field and my nose went numb. The group was quieter than usual and everyone's breath was visible, leaving a trail of smoke like air behind us as our breathing picked up around the third lap.

When we were done we walked back towards the center of the pitch, grass almost crunchy under our tightly laced shoes.

"Time for ladders!" The coach yelled flicking his wand so a 'ladder' fell onto the ground, unrolling itself at our feet. Everyone groaned loudly, including me, as we walked to form a single file line at the starts of the ladder.

"Do set one through ten!" Suddenly the line was moving quickly as our feet moved at a furious speed , up and down between each step to the other side. Our hearts started beating a mile a minute as the boys mucked around shoving each other when they were done if they had the faster time. We moved through sets, once bear crawling down, avoiding each step, and then another hopping like a rabbit in a complex pattern trying to keep up with the speed of our feet.

It was around the sixth set that I had completely lost my footing, I was going to fast to keep track of what I was trying to do and my foot caught on the rope along the side of the ladder, twisting my ankle in a sickening crunch.

"Ouch!" I yelped, then coughed in a manly way to cover up my girly moment. Glancing around nervously to see if anyone noticed I saw them staring at me. Oopsie, Phil wasn't going to like this.

"Selena!" One of them suddenly yelled and a crack sounded next to me. Looking up through the shaggy blonde hair of Tim I saw her frowning down at me. Pulling her wand from her hand and letting it tumble down her back in sweet loose waves I saw the boys immediately look and transfix themselves to her backside. Such, boys.

"Well, _Tim_, how did this happen?" She just had to mock me, didn't she?

"I tripped, weren't you watching? That is your job after all." I said with venom.

She scrunched her nose up at me for half a moment then returned her features back to perfect.

"Let me take a look." She said leaning down and poking harshly at me skin with her wand. Bitch.

"Well, it looks like you twisted it."

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered under my breath but her quick glare told me she heard it.

"Stop being such a pansy Tim, your ankles perfectly fine!" She shouted loud enough for everyone to hear and smirked down at me while she stood up, bend-and-snap style.

What was she doing? I couldn't put any weight on it let alone it be fine.

"What are you talking about, I can't walk on it!" I yelled back to her, but she just put her hands on her hips and titled her head back. Laughing towards the sky in that twinkling little voice.

"Too funny Timmy." She said then ruffled my hair before waltzing over to Oliver, swaying her hips with each step. Oliver grinned sheepishly at her and ruffled his hair in his nervous way. She bit her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes suggestively.

Then someone cleared their throat very loudly and my head snapped over to where Chase and a few of the other boys were glaring over at the two, arms crossed and a uncharacteristic stern face on them.

Selena took a step back, winked, and then apparated away to her spot of safety in the warmth. I got up, wincing in pain and limped towards the locker room.

"What was that man?"

"Huh?" Oliver asked, confusion etched on his face.

"You're with Katie, right?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah." He said nonchalantly.

"And what was with her and your ankle?" They said, finally turning to me and I stopped limping towards the locker room doors, staring at them like a deer caught in headlights.

"She's just upset." I lied easily, waving my hand about.

"Why?"

"Um." I paused trying to think fast, something that always came and went with me and now in my hour of need-oh wait. Time for some spiteful, immature, false revenge. I'm totally going to hell for this. "She's my ex-girlfriend."

Everyone gasped audibly and I winced a little at the extreme reaction. Oliver's face fell and his mouth moved up and down like a fish out of water, trying to process what I just said.

"The possessive, jealous one?" Chase asked, flabbergasted.

"The same." I answered, nodding my head numbly.

"Wow." A few of them muttered and the picked up their brooms, twirling them in their hands, lost in thought. One look at Oliver's stony face told me that revenge, really was sweet.

"Yep, well guys I would stay. But I have a twisted ankle at the least so, I'm gonna' head off now." I said slowly, hoping that at least one of them registered what I said. Slowly, I limped off towards the locker rooms.

The wind whipped through, cold against my bare neck and I shivered. Once I got to the locker room I grunted and collapsed onto the thin bench, massaging right above my ankle in an attempt to make it feel better. Suddenly the locker room doors flung open, practically falling off their hinges with such intensity.

Looking up, my fingers froze and I stared in the furious gaze of Selena. Her hair which had been up all sweet and dainty was now falling, frizzy wisps around her face and make-up smudging slightly. But I was a boy, not supposed to notice her disheveled appearance. Boys look with only their right hemisphere in their brain, taking in the overall effect, where as girls perceive beauty with both halves, making us notice the finite details. Yes, I did do research on how boys think to be more like Tim, this makes me slightly crazy, yes?

"Selena, I believe this is the boys locker room and unless you've been hiding th-" I started to say airily before she cut me off.

"Shut up Bell. I heard what you f*cking said about me!" She all but yelled and I shuddered at the shrill.

"Well you had it coming." I said looking away, I suddenly felt the pit of the stomach squirm uncomfortably, something I associated with guilt. Why did I have to feel guilty about giving her a little payback for all the horrible things she's done and said to me?

"You better watch your back, I will get you." She said, her voice sotto voce and surprisingly threatening.

"I highly doubt it, you're too afraid to break a fingernail." I hissed back at her, unlacing my cleat and throwing it onto the floor with a loud smack.

Selena just glared at me, right in the eye refusing to break contact. Her lips were pressed tightly together and her hands, clenched at her side and turning white at the knuckles. I must have really pushed her buttons.

Raising an eyebrow at her she turned around, and walked off. The door closed almost silently behind her, a sharp contrast to her entrance. Somehow this was more intimidating.

I slumped against the lockers behind the bench and winced at one of the locks hit my head. Why was today going from bad to worse?

* * *

><p>I winced as I put weight on my ankle climbing out of the bathtub where I had just taken a hot, steamy shower. All the stress and the cold from before had washed away and I rubbed the condensation off the mirror to see my face.<p>

My cheeks were flushed a little from the hot air and I flicked my wand so that my hair dried straight, gleaming a little from the extra conditioner I put on. Poking my eyes with mascara wands and eyeliner I managed to look decent before fluffing my hair up once and leaving out the bathroom door.

I walked to my bedroom and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Tonight was date night with Adam! He was coming round since we couldn't go out in public together and he said he was bringing food, secretly I was hoping it was something lame like pizza, or yummy Thai food. That stuff is good.

I ran my fingers through my hair and glanced in my mirror before flopping onto the bed with a loud bang. The old lady living downstairs was going to love that. And just as I expected I heard a few angry taps coming from my floor and I glared down at it.

The door bell rang and I stomped out of my room to mess with her and opened the door, grin stretching across my face at the sight of my gentle and chiseled boyfriend.

I ran my hand along his cheek and it was rough from all the stubble.

"I missed you." I said quietly and he smiled charmingly down at me.

"I missed you too." He smiled and held up a bag with a smiley face on it.

"Thai!" I squealed excitedly and grabbed the bag while running off with it. Sitting at one of the bar stools I pulled out the meals and threw the bag in the direction of Oliver's chair and started munching happily on some spicy Pad Thai.

Adam chuckled before walking over and slumping into the stool next to me.

"You're crazy." He laughed at me.

"Yet you still love me!" I cried smilingly cheekily at him flicking around my fork filled with noodles.

"That's what you think." He said mock seriously then smiled to let me know he was joking. I stuck on my bottom lip and when he started giving me his puppy dog look I flicked the noodles on my fork at him. Hehe, I'm evil.

"Oi! Don't flick your food at me." He scoffed whipping his face clean.

"Or what?' I challenged, grinning playfully, food forgotten as I leaned towards to edge of my stool, ready to run.

He looked around trying to find something to protect himself with then he quickly reached over and grabbed a spray bottle that was filled halfway with water. And turned to threaten me with it, cocking it to the side like an actual gun.

"Is that the best you can do?" I laughed, remembering a past memory with that specific spray bottle and Hogwarts. That was a fun one.

"Well you shouldn't be talking, you don't have anything." He quipped, trying yet failing to suppress his grin.

"Lies! You forgot about my secret weapon." I answered smartly nodding my head in a cocky manner.

"And that would be?" He asked skeptically, smirking at me.

"This!" I yelled ducking and grabbing Nicola, Selena's cat that for some reason was still loving here, from under my chair. I tossed the cat in his direction, and it leapt for the top of his head, "Get him!" I called out to it and started laughing as it clawed at his hair, pulling at it and hissed. Adam's eyes got wide and he tried spraying the bottle a few times at it but failed, instead just getting himself in the face.

By now, I was doubled over laughing and then,

thud!

I fell onto the floor and off the stool but despite the pain I still laid on the floor shaking with laughter.

Adam was now trying to fling the cat off himself by running and waving his arms around widely. He glared down at me but his eyes softened the moment he saw my expression of pure amusement. He cracked a grin and opened his mouth to laugh when Nicola pawed at his nose scratching him. He glared towards the top of his head and tried to grab the cat again when the door burst open.

"What-huff-the hell-huff-is going on 'ere?" Someone said out of breath. Looking over I saw Oliver doubled over on his hands and knees glaring at the two of us. Then Selena appeared behind them and her face turned bright red.

"What are you doing with Nicola!" She shrieked, pushing past Ollie and into the room in an angry march towards Adam.

Nicola jumped off his head and landed next to me, curling up and shoving its bony head into my stomach. Surprisingly, the cat had a newfound interest in me and didn't like to leave me alone. I still thought it was fat and ugly though.

"Hello to you too Selena." I drawled.

"Katie." Selena said through her teeth, she still looked angry. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, everyone was awkwardly standing around and I was the only one who moved, cleaning up the food. I could feel Selena's eyes watching my every move as her cat trailed behind me.

As I sent a cleaning spell in the direction of the bar I saw Ollie lean down and pick up the spray bottle.

"I remember this." He said smiling at it and shaking it so the water in it sloshed around nosily.

"Me too." I said softly and smiled sweetly.

Selena just looked at the two of us and Adam cleared his throat.

"So, interesting practice today, huh?" Adam said in Oliver's general direction.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Oliver said then wearily looked over at Selena who was frowning at me now. Looks like I hit her where it hurt.

The silence filled the room again and I picked up Nicola, putting him on our tiny couch and walked in the direction of my bedroom, Adam behind me.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone." I called over my shoulder and closed the bedroom door.

"SO." I said animatedly before collapsing onto my bed. Adam fell next to me and he made swirls on my stomach with his finger. He bent down and kissed me sweetly and I curled up into him.

We kissed a little more and a loud bang rattled my bed a little, Ollie had shut his door too. Looks like we didn't have to leave the two alone if they were already going to go in private anyway.

* * *

><p>"You have something, right?" I said breathlessly.<p>

"Hm?" He barely murmured as kissed down my neck sending tingles everywhere.

I reached into the drawer next to my bed and felt around, but it was empty.

"Hey, I'm going to go grab something." I whispered and he groaned, rolling away from me.

I kissed him once forcing all my pent up anger from today into it and then got up. He smiled lazily and watched me go.

Opening the door I poked my head out like a giraffe and looked both ways, a serious expression on my face. I giggled a little at how silly I must of looked. No one was there so I crept out into the hallway, on my tip-toes to avoid any sound. Why all the extra precaution? I was wearing my bright pink lacy bra, I know I know, I actually do have one of those but Alicia bought it for me! And matching pair of knickers.

I walked to the bathroom and opened the door, and was temporarily blinded, the light was already on and Oliver was standing there in his boxers ready to open a drawer under the sink.

"Ollie?" I asked before walking over next to him, forgetting about my clothes, or lack of clothes.

"Katie?" He asked and I noticed his eyes wander.

"Eye's up here soldier!" I barked and his looked up at me, shock and fear on his face. I burst out laughing, he looked so scared of me there!

"What!" He protested in a whisper.

"I've always wanted to say that." I giggled into my hand as my laughter died down.

He pulled open the drawer which had our emergency condoms in it and pulled out the box and opened it. Looking down into it he frowned.

'What?" I asked curiously and tried to swipe the box out of his hands. He pulled out one and then crushed the box with his hand.

"There's only one left." He said. I looked at it and then the crushed empty box-damn it!

"Well, who get's it?" I asked, slowly edging closer to him in case he decided to run off with it.

"Me." I said smugly.

"No way, not cool."

"I was here first!" He whined to me.

"So?"

"Third is the worst, second is the best, first is the one with the treasure chest!" He chanted as if we were little kids again.

I flicked his arm and he mock glared at me.

"How are we seriously going to decide this?" I asked grinning at his antics.

"Erm, stone, cloak, or wand?" (A/N their equivalent of rock, paper, scissors. Lol I just made this up so bare with me at it's stupidity!)

I sighed, I always lost that game!

"Noooo, I always loose." I whined tugging at his arm.

"I know that's why I picked it." He grinned at me.

"Fine." I said through my teeth.

"Winner gets it, and a kiss?" He said playfully and winked.

"In your dreams buddy." I snapped at him as my heart quickened it's pace. Was he serious right now? No, no, he had Selena, he was just kidding around.

"Sure. Now come on!"He said impatiently and rolling his hazel eyes at me.

I lifted my fist and we began to chant.

"Stone, cloak, wand Stun!" We hollered at the same time, giddy smiles lighting our faces. I missed this carefree us that had been missing for too long. Once this job was over, we could finally be our old selves again.

I immediately did wand, making a 'j' in the air with my finger and he made a rippling motion like a cloak does in the wind with his hand. I won! I jumped up and down giddily and he looked away, disappointment etched on his face. I grabbed the condom from his hand and started doing a little dance to rub it in. Throwing my arms out and making circles whilst jutting my hips out in alternating directions.

"I wooon, I beat Oooollie, I-" My song was suddenly cut off as I was pushed backwards against the wall. Looking up I saw Oliver caging me and he quickly shut the door. I gulped, this really isn't helping my, 'I do not have a crush on Ollie, my Bffl' plan.

My suddenly crushed his lips to mine and after a moment of shock I leaned closer to him, running my hands through his hair. It was fast and passionate and before I knew it I was sitting on the counter, legs wrapped around his waist. I started kissing down his neck and he groaned, I felt a little smirk playing on my lips but I was lost in the moment. We're we really going to do this-now?

"There's only one left, let's both use it." He whispered so quietly. He started kissing down my neck and I let out a shaky breath. Everything felt so right, like this should be happening. We molded together, even closer and his hands gripped my thighs as I pulled him closer.

All of a sudden his hot hands weren't scalding my thighs anymore, his cool minty breath wasn't on me. Opening my eyes I straightened myself and looked up at him.

He was standing away from me, a guilty look on his face. Then he looked up at me, grinning his Cheshire grin and shook the last condom showing me he had it, before darting out the room towards Selena.

* * *

><p>Thank God this chapter is finally over! Sorry, but I wanted the past three including this one to all be combined and it bugged me how long it was taking for everything to happen-it felt like it was dragging almost. Well, thanks for reading and sorry I didn't respond to everyone's reviews. Will do this time! Been super busy but next upload should be soon!<p>

R&R!

**Next Chapter**: Ollie and Katie have another fake date at the charity event. Yep, that's pretty much it. Lol sorry guys, tired of typing so you'll just have to wait and read it's awesomness instead of getting a preview!


	14. Senile Moments

Chapter 13- Senile Moments

"Oliver! Move your saggy butt or we're going to be late-again!" I hollered from my room while sliding on my lululemon yoga pants and practically falling. Okay, so maybe I wasn't ready yet either, but I knew he wasn't even close to being done.

"My butt is not saggy!" He suddenly yelled from the other room and banged against the wall that separated our two rooms.

"Whatever you say muffin." I drawled in a sardonic tone.

"I believe you meant stud-muffin." A cocky voice rang through the flat and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes at me! We both know it's true." He yelled again and I threw one of my shoes at the wall with a thud. Prick.

"We are honestly going to be late though if you don't hurry up. And since it's for charity, I think the press would frown on us." I called out while I threw a slightly too short T-shirt on the charity had sent me to wear to the event. For some reason since I was going out with Mr. 'Stud' muffin, they thought I was less gangly perhaps, or maybe just a slut. The top barely covered my belly-button and I was slightly nervous about it riding up. You see, apparently I had gone out last night with Alicia and we decided to drink away our sanity. I woke up dismorning, late, and with a belly-button ring.

At first I contemplated screaming, but I was already too busy hyperventilating to do that. At least I hadn't picked a super huge one that stuck out too far, or hung with little beads. But after looking at it from every possible angle in the mirror, I kind of liked it, but that's a secret. If anyone asks, it was a drunken mistake.

It was a teensy thin gold hoop, like one you'd put on your ear, that went from the center of my belly-button to right above my belly-button. Not too trashy in my opinion, but something tells me that Alicia had convinced me to do this, or dared. I could never back down from a challenge, something tells me my pride that I-will-never-back-down-from-a-challenge-no-matter-how-idiotic-it-is landed me in Gryffindor.

A knock sounded on my door and I whirled away from my mirror where I had been examining by latest addition.

"Katie? You ready?" Oliver voice immediately made me pull my shirt down even farther. What would he say, do? Act like my parents and flip out, rat on me, or tell me Adam would probably like it with some innuendo and eyebrow quirking?

I opened the door and looked him over; he had the T-shirt from the charity too, but his actually fit. It was extremely thin and you could see his muscles through it. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious and looked down at my shirt. Same type of fabric, good thing I wore a sports bra then. His shorts were plaid but matched the type color on the shirt which read,

'Lending Hands for Hands' in Puddlemere Navy Blue. Apparently there was a disease where people's flesh started eating away at itself and left people handless. And getting people new hands legally cost a bunch of money, so that's why we were going. Puddlemere United, minus Tim because apparently they wanted me more than him, was going to a charity event to raise money. There was some competition, and people would bet on which pair of us was going to win and if the team they betted on won they would get a signed autograph from the winning pair while all the money they betted went to the charity. Yep.

"You look good." Oliver said smirking while staring at my exposed skin. I scowled at him and punched his arm, hard. He didn't even flinch.

"You could have at least the decency to pretend that hurt you." I said and squinted my eyes at him.

"That would just feed your already too big ego, m'dear." He said airily before pushing me along towards our door where my shoes were sitting.

"My big ego? Your head barely fits through our door." I said and lazily slid on one of my flip-flops.

"That's because there's no room left with you in here." He said while crossing his arms.

"Shut-up." I mumbled after a moment of silence. What do you say to that? I refused to look at him, slightly miffed for him winning.

He chuckled and swung his arm around my thin shoulders.

Before long we had apparated to the charity event and I surveyed the field. There were large white tents surrounding a big field that had stakes with string to bloke off the people inside the tens from the field.

Walking inside one I immediately felt underdressed, people were here in their Sunday best and my flip-flops and belly shirt felt out of place. As if sensing how uncomfortable I was, Oliver put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. A small smile played on the corners of my lips and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

A man walked by with champagne and a stuffy older witch took a vial and spotted us.

She poked a man with a bulging belly next to her with her bony elbow and they marched over to us.

"Hello, we're the Redwoods." She said immediately, head held high and she offered a thing hand for us to shake. Glancing once at Oliver I went to shake it but I was saved by Elliot, the idiotic buffoon. Who I now officially love.

"Katie!" He shrieked in a girly tone before him and Chris were enveloping me in a hug. Immediately I felt shoots of pain from them pressing my belly-ring into them and farther into me. I winced and they dropped me.

"Katie?" Chris asked before glancing down at my belly. My face had clenched waiting for the pain to subside.

"Hey you." I said in a constricted voice and punched his arm lightly. He glanced at me worriedly for a moment before smiling a mile wide.

"You look good." He said looking my up and down while I grimaced in embarrassment.

"Definitely try this look for often." Elliot agreed. I smacked the back of his head and he winced glaring at me, and then sticking out his tongue. I giggled into my hand and then Oliver suddenly pulled me closed to him.

Looking up questioningly he answered with his eyes. Glancing over I saw the older couple look approvingly at the two of us and glared not too subtly at Elliot and Chris. Did they think that they were flirting with me? I burst out laughing again and then everyone turned to me, looking at me like I was a lunatic.

Suddenly two girls ran over, one in ridicoulsly short-shorts, could those even be considered clothes?, and one with a skirt on. She was actually wearing a skirt, to an event where you play games. As in run, where your skirt can fly up and you can let everyone see your underwear.

As they attacked Elliot and Chris with their lips I immediately understood, their 'dates'.

A man cleared his throat and we all looked over, including the two girls who had managed to disentangle themselves from my friends.

"We would like to thank the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, Katie Bell, and their various companions for coming today to support the fight against this terrible disease. They have taken time out of their busy schedule to help us out and we therefore owe them a great debt. To them." He said and raised his champagne glass in our direction. But honestly, all of that came in one ear and out the other. He continued talking but I was too far gone to even listen anymore. He said my name, and only my name. Apparently I wasn't just a 'various companion' and I felt the urge to jump up and down squealing. Was this what it felt like to be famous?

As if reading my thoughts Ollie looked down and shook his head at me, I frowned and pouted my lip. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me and then suddenly smirked.

"Ollie, stop whatever you're doing." I whispered in my scary voice, he should not be smirking right now, that only meant trouble.

Suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder and I let out a girlish shriek much to my dismay.

"Oliver!" I yelled, smiling as my hair fell over my head so my face was blocked.

"Katie!" He yelled back and began running off with me. I started laughing and half-heartedly pounding on his back.

"Put me down you Neanderthal!" I cried out, my voice high and full of laughter.

"Ouch, that hurt, now I don't think I will." He said smugly.

"You can't carry me forever Ollie, and when you put me down you are so going to regret it." I sang out to him, trying to put venom in my voice.

So sure, being man-handled isn't everyone's cup of tea, least of all, mine. But for some reason being with Ollie I kinda, maybe liked it?

Suddenly Oliver smacked my bum, in public for everyone to see. I gasped and tried flinging myself off him which didn't really work because he just set his hand on my butt then to 'stop me from hurting myself' and I quote.

"You were saying something about me regretting this?" He questioned in an airy tone and rubbed my butt a little.

"Oliver!" I squeaked, my cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

We stopped walking and I thudded against his back and I yelped in shock.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"I am so going to kill you."

"Sure hot stuff." He called out somewhat loudly. I could practically feel the people turn to look at us.

"What is with the pet name?" I argued glumly. Hot stuff? That's LAME.

"Well, you called me stud-muffin this morning so I assumed we were to that point in our relationship.

"I didn't call you stud-muffin!" I fired back.

"Tooomato, tomaaaato." He accented the different syllables to prove his point like they did in that old cheesy Muggle song.

Suddenly something wet hit me, hard, in the head. I shrieked and grabbed onto Oliver around the waist as if that would somehow protect me.

"Oliver, what the hell!" I cried.

"Wasn't me hot stuff. Apparently the first game started." He said and I felt him look around. Being this close to him I could feel the finely tones back muscles move under my touch and I smiled a little into them.

"Erm, Katie?" He suddenly asked and I looked up sheepishly.

"Yes?" I questioned taking the high road…and refusing to admit that I was back molesting him.

"Why are you hugging my stomach?" He asked with a hint of teasing to his tone. Okay, minus the hint bit, he was full on teasing me the prat.

"Because I was scared." I answered immediately.

"What?" He asked dropping me into my head and out of his arms.

"Ouch!" I hollered and glared up at him from my spot on the ground. He dropped down next to me and grabbed my head in his two big hands as if to examine it.

"Sorry, it kinda surprised me. You don't ever admit you're scared."

"I wasn't really scared, more spooked because someone through a water balloon at me. And terrible boyfriend that you are didn't protect me." I said sticking my tongue out.

He rolled his eyes and let go of my face before grabbing a water balloon on the now rather muddy ground.

It was still filled and looking over my head he chucked it at someone. I heard a spat and then a bellow from shock.

"How do you know who threw it?" I asked bursting with curiosity and started to turn around to see who Ollie nailed.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders to stop me from turning, and I looked up at him questioningly.

"Believe me, you don't want to know." He said and gave a crooked smile. I furrowed my eyebrows and took his hand, which he was holding out to help me up.

"Okay." I said, not even realizing what I was saying. Why did I trust him so willingly?

A whistle blew shrilly and I clamped my hands over my ears, squinting my eyes while Oliver laughed at me. Ha ha, I'm in pain, that's hilarious. Such a baby.

I kicked him in the shin and then he was doubled over in pain too. Now that was hilarious. And yes, I do what hypocrisy means.

"The first round is now over! Chris and, erm," the man looked down at a sheet for a moment, "Melinda have won with twenty seven hits and only four water balloons managing to hit them. So a grand total of twenty-three. Great job!" He cheered and everyone clapped.

"Just remember, this is only the first of three rounds, anyone else can steal the lead!" He called out before disappearing off the now muddy field.

"Erm, Ollie. What do we do now?" I asked as everyone started walking towards the center of the field where the man had reappeared instantly.

"Oh Kates, do you ever pay attention?" He asked in a sing song-y voice before waltzing off after everyone. Following his lead I swing my arms over his shoulder and then dropped it.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, in the most adorable face I've ever seen. Nope not going to tell him, that look does not affect me.

"You're too bloody tall." I cried in exasperation throwing my arms into the air and storming off after everyone. I could hear the chuckle and I felt the urge to tackle. Maybe later during the next round, force him to look whipped, or would people think I'm abusive?

I tried to nudge my way in closer when I finally got into the huddle so I could see the man explaining the rules for the next round. But all the bloke's girlfriends for the day kept shooting me death glares thinking I was trying to come between them and their boys. God, people are so possessive.

Looking up at Oliver with sad eyes he sighed, and picked me up by my waist plopping me on his shoulders to I could look over all those stupid girls and see the man who was explain. Smiling triumphantly at one of the girls glaring at me I looked down at Oliver who cleared his throat very loudly.

Right, he wanted thanks. Like I cared what he wanted.

"Good boy." I said and ruffled his hair like I would a dog. He growled at me and I suppressed a giggle in my hand.

Forcing my attention back to the man explaining the rules I actually got a little excited when I heard the next game.

"Now, as your weapon to shoot, you just point your wand at someone and shout 'safro' and a marshmallow will shoot out of your wand. We are going to put half of you on the 'hunting' team. You and your partner are going to try to shoot all people on a 'prey' team. If you hit all the pairs on the prey team you win. Prey team, if you and your partner don't get hit at all you win. Clear?" He spoke loudly and I nodded my head while Oliver set me down.

The man pointed his wands and little walls, giant trees, and towers of rocks sprouted out of the ground for us to hide in.

"You half," the man said to the side of the circle I was on, "you are prey."

I groaned loudly and sulked pulling at Oliver's shirt.

"Don't be a baby." He chided while detaching my hand's death grip on his shirt.

"But I want to be on the fun team and shoot people." I whined.

"You're not supposed to want to shoot people." He said as he pulled me over behind a large pile of rocks.

"You are such a kill joy." I muttered and plopped down onto the ground. I looked out wistfully towards the tent where they were serving chocolate covered strawberries and some other delicious looking food. My stomach involuntarily rumbled.

The whistle blew and Oliver immediately dropped into a crouch next to me, peering over the rocks to see if anyone was coming.

"Oliver, how can those people even see what's going on if there are all these blockades." I asked. He shushed me and then turned to look at me.

"I don't know Katie. But if you keep talking no one is going to bet money on us."

"Yes they are, we are adorable!" I cried remembering something I had seen in some tabloid about us and peered up over the rock. My stomach gave another rumble and once I decided no one was coming for us I pulled out my wand.

"Katie?" Oliver asked skeptically eyeing my wand.

"Accio strawberries!" I whisper yelled while looking at a tent. In the distance I saw two red dots starts whizzing towards us.

"Katie! They're going to know where we are." Oliver said annoyed as the two strawberries floated to us. Despite his attitude toward my give-away, he still managed to grab them before I could and eat them.

"Prat." I said loudly and tried wrestling the last strawberry from his grip.

"You don't even like strawberries!" He yelled as I elbowed his flabby gut, well it wasn't really flabby, in fact it was nicely toned with- you get the picture.

"Lies!" I cried as he flipped me over and I landed hard on the rocks. I threw my leg up and kicked him in the shin, so that he stumbled and tripped on a rock landing on his face.

Sitting up I started laughing at him and he glared at me from his spot before sitting up and smiling slightly.

"I never understood how you couldn't like strawberries. They are my favorite food." He said while popping the last and slightly squished berry into his mouth.

"Ew." I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Strawberries are just nasty, they aren't even berries. All those little seeds on the outside are actually the fruit." I said.

"Isn't that interesting." He said sarcastically before lobbing the top green leafs at my head. I easily dodged and frowned at him.

"So immature. Why do I even bother with you?" I asked airily and tilted my nose in the air.

" 'Cuz you love me." He smiled cheekily and threw his arm over my shoulder. I went to shrug out of it, but then I remembered we are supposed to be acting like a couple right now. I leaned my head into his chest and sighed.

"Too true, too true." I muttered.

"So where do you think everyone is?" I asked before looking over the rocks again.

"Who knows, who cares." Oliver said darkly.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I asked him curiously and returned to my position of leaning on him.

"Nothing, some people are just overreacting." He said with a tone of finality.

"What do you mean?" No way was I letting him end it there.

"Some people don't exactly like the fact that we are, erm, what we are." He said quietly.

Thinking back I wondered about what Oliver meant. He had told me not to look when he hit someone with the water balloon, and theoretically that person had been the one to hit me. And now, I do remember him glaring at someone while the rules were being explained, along with him pulling me closer to him almost constantly. I thought it had just been for the act, but was he doing it to piss someone off? Who here though wouldn't like us? Selena, but she's not here.

Adam.

A little part of me felt terrible, only now just realizing my boyfriend was here and I hadn't even acknowledged him yet. Oh, I'm such a bad person. And I'd been waltzing around with Oliver even if we were acting about the same as we always had, Adam would still be upset it wasn't me and him doing that. And then all the hugs and glares from Oliver. Poor Adam.

The whistle blew and lifting myself off Oliver's chest I stood up and brushed my hands on my yoga pants which now had mud nicely freckling them.

"Come on Ollie." I said quietly and offered him my hand to take. Once he pulled himself up I went to let go, but he held onto it tightly.

A little part of me wanted to pull away as hard as I could and get away but I knew I couldn't even if I wanted to. Oliver had a hold over me only a friend since childhood could. There was too much between us to throw it away even if I had an occasional romantic moment with him.

Ever since we kissed I had decided to stick to my original plan of being friends, but maybe I had a tiny crush on him. I loved Adam though and I knew once things got more serious between the two of us and I could stop pretending to be all these different things for Phil we could really move past my slight infatuation with Oliver. I truly understood now how some people could want to marry two different people, or have to pick one person in a book or movie. It had always been self-explanatory to me, pick your friend who's fallen for you, not your lame sometimes jerk-y boyfriend! But now that I was in the situation myself, kind of, in all those movies the best friend liked her back, it was difficult to decide. So I'll go with the one who loves me back, in a not brotherly sisterly way.

The bushes and blockades melted away from around us until it was the usual looking field and everyone was walking towards the man again. When we got there, quicker this time, I made sure to make eye contact with Adam. I smiled at him and winked, so he knew Oliver and I were just acting and he gave a curt little smile before looking over at Oliver warily.

"Well that was an exciting second round, look at you all!" He cried joyfully and I glanced around. Everyone was coated, dripping in mud and had scratches all along their bodies, along with marshmallows sticking to people. Then I looked over at Oliver, who had a few drops of mud and his hair was slightly ruffled. Looking up I noticed everyone staring, and frowning at us. How much had we missed in our little corner?

"Congratulations Oliver and Katie! You somehow managed to win this round, no hits and being prey you've won." My eyes widened a little bit and I smiled up at Oliver. How did this even happen, we weren't even playing really. He chuckled, and I liked to think he was thinking the same thing as I was.

Everyone clapped half-heartedly and elbowed Pat in the side for not being more enthusiastic. He gave me a pointed look and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, round three. You will each get on your partners back with this rolled up Daily Prophet, and they will carry you around. On their foreheads will be an egg tied with these cloths," He fanned his hands out showing up bits of cloth, "you must crack the egg on someone else's partner with your piece of newspaper."

I jumped up and down happily and ran over, grabbing a cloth with little butterfly's on it.

"Thanks Katie, for picking a manly one."

"Oh, shush. I picked this because it suits you better, don't 'cha think?" I giggled as he glared at me.

The man walked around, smiling at everyone and giving each person an egg. He handed me one and I turned to tie it onto Oliver.

"Kneel, I can't reach." I whined and he rolled his eyes.

"Why can't I just put it on?"

"Because you are stupid and will mess it up. You're not dropping and breaking the egg before the game even starts!" I said smiling at him. He grumbled something I couldn't hear before lowering himself to my height. Smiling, I quickly tied the butterfly cloth around his head with the egg secured before he could change his mind and request a more 'manly' cloth.

"You look sexy." I told him cheekily, teasing evident in my tone once I had finished.

"I always do." He said not catching on. I giggled but ran off to grab my Daily Prophet weapon before he could retaliate.

Walking back I saw Adam and some girl with him. She was practically throwing herself at him right then and there, but he didn't even seem to notice.

He looked down at her once, and mumbled something, before her face fell and she stalked away to grab her prophet.

I contemplated going over and talking to him, but decided better and walked back to Oliver. Climbing onto his back he hooked his arms around my legs and walked away from the large group of people.

"Where are you going! I give the directions, I am the brain here, you're just the brawn." I cried and started whacking the top of his head with my newspaper.

"You're the brain?" He scoffed and I wacked him a little harder on the head, "I highly doubt that. If you were, you wouldn't be insulting your means of transport." He said while sticking his nose in the air.

"Well one of us is the brains and it certainly isn't you." I retorted.

"Why's that?" He questioned.

"If you were smart you wouldn't be insulting someone with a weapon which can do serious damage by the way!"

"Please Katie, you need someone with actual muscle to inflict pain on me."He scoffed yet again and this time I wacked him with my hand instead of bothering with that paper.

"Ouc- was that supposed to hurt?" He quickly recovered.

"We both know it did, you have a hard head." I added while looking at my palm which felt slightly numb.

"I do indeed." He said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"That's not what I meant!" I cried feeling a blush slowly work its way onto my cheeks.

"You don't need to lie Katie, its okay." He said in a patronizing tone. Stupid Ollie.

The whistle blew and we suddenly whirled around.

"Ouch." I mumbled as my still sore belly-button knocked into his back.

"Come on Katie! We're going to win!" He cried out happily. I smiled at his childishness, we were too alike sometimes.

"Come on, let's get Pat. He didn't clap for us when we won last time." I muttered darkly into Ollie's ear.

He nodded furiously and we took off after his retreating form.

A few minutes later I had stabbed a few people with my newspaper and smacked them with my hand respectively. Who cares if that's cheating? Well, some of the players did as they ran after us after cracking their egg yelling about some 'supposed cheating'. Come on boys; does this look like the face of a cheater? Wait, don't answer that.

They were just sore losers. And upset that they had egg dripping down their face and into their eyes, and possibly a welt from where I smacked them multiple times. I guess I can only aim when it comes to Quidditch, as Ollie pointed out on numerous occasions.

"What was that?" He suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Something's poking me, are you wearing some jewelry or something?" I froze, and leaned back un-pressing my stomach from his back.

"Uhm, better?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, what was it?" He asked as we dodged someone.

"Oh, nothing, erm, just a twig." I answered slyly. Yep, that was slyly for me.

"Okay."

Suddenly we collided, hard, into something and I fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow." I whispered and opened my eyes after a few moments.

Oliver was looking at me, oddly, and some girl who we probably ran into was staring as well.

"You okay?" She asked sounding somewhat guilty.

"Oh, never better." I said a little too smarmily and she walked off.

"This is why I should drive." I said glumly and held up my arm limply for him to help me up.

"Katie, I thought you said that was a twig?" He said, and that's when I realized that I could feel a slightly chilly breeze on my belly-button.

"Shit."

I dropped my arm and he crouched down next to me. Not even bothering to look at my face, instead he ran his hand down my exposed skin until he got to the belly-button ring. His marvelously warm touch sent shivers of pleasure all over me and I wanted him to keep touching me.

"Um, Oliver?" I questioned and almost immediately he snapped out of his hypnotic state.

"Wanna' help me up, or is the shiny thing too distracting and making your ADD go off?" I asked, smirking at him. I totally have one over this guy now.

"Oh, right, sorry." He offered me his hand and we stood up glancing around the field to everyone who was now walking back towards the center. I guess we missed the whistle go off.

"When did you get that?" He whispered in my ear as we walked back.

"Why you so I interested?" I teased, milking this new fixation for all it's worth.

"I'm not, just merely curious."

"Sure buddy." I patted his shoulder and ran off to hear who won. Was it me? It better be me.

I grabbed Oliver's hand the moment he got over and squeezed it tightly in both of mine. He glanced down and me then nudged me with his shoulder. I little leap of joy sounded throughout me at our innocent tough, but I guess the fact that he was comforting me felt amazing.

"Congratulations Katie and Oliver! You've won yet again, though I think you may have violated some rules in the process, it's all for charity though. Thank you all for coming." He stared to say but I didn't hear the rest. The moment he said out names I screamed happily like a little girl and jumped into his arms which he caught me with due to his mad Quidditch skills and defined muscles.

"We won!" I whisper yelled at him and he smiled.

"You know what that means right?" He asked.

"What?" I questioned.

Suddenly he started to lean towards me, eyes flickering to my lips and I felt the urge to lean towards him too. But the minute the moment started, he pulled back and away from me, his eyes flickered over my shoulder. And even though I didn't turn around I knew what he was looking at, and for some reason I wished he had forgotten about him like I just had.

What's wrong with me, Oliver remembers my boyfriend more than I even do myself.

**Thank you thank you thank you guys so much! I loved everyone's comments and your support means so much to me! I hope you all liked this chapter, fluffy and cute, Oliver and Katie needed this! Next few chapters' intense mystery wise, so this lets all of you romantics get your fill before that. Thanks again you guys, sorry it's a day late, a had a very long tournament yesterday and was too pooped to write when I got home. R&R?**

**ALSO, anyone have any good Rose and Scorpius stories? I am currently falling in love with those two…**

**Next Chapter**: Katie visits the hospital—someone might be waking up, tension mounts between Adam and Oliver and might come to a head soon, Katie is feeling slightly unnerved—is she being followed?


	15. Circumstantial Evidence

**Recap:**

Alicia has been in the hospital ever since the party where everyone got drunk…and Oliver and Katie kissed, and George asked Angelina to marry him in a truth or dare… because of food allergies. Katie is still pretending to be Tim but she doesn't know if it is morally right, and there are too many weird things going on to not be suspicious. Oliver and Katie just own the charity competition and their love life is highly publicized, not to mention they almost kissed but Katie's real boyfriend, Adam got in the way.

**Chapter 14- Circumstantial Evidence**

I felt the water slowly trickle down my face and I sighed, new bruises bloomed on my paling skin from some bludgers, my fingers were numb, and my knees wobbled from all the effort they had to exert to hold me up. The protective layer of grime that clung to me slid off, leaving me with an exposed, too clean feeling.

Shutting the water off I shivered as a draft blew into our bathroom and I pulled the towel around myself trying to ward off the cold. Fall had come sooner than I had expected, which meant Quidditch season was about to start. Practices were becoming more grueling and the amount of errors we were allowed to make was declining a little too fast.

I slid my hand across the mirror to remove the steam and stared at my too pale reflection. Only Tim still had his tan since he got be outside all day, while Katie disappeared. It felt odd referring to myself in the third person, as if I had multiple personality disorder.

Suddenly the door burst open and I jumped squealing, pulling the towel closer around me haphazardly.

"Katie! You won't believe it!" Oliver boomed, practically flinging the door off its hinges.

"Whatever it is, it could have waited 'till I was out of the bathroom!" I yelled annoyed and flinging the tissue box at him which he caught without even glancing at it, stupid Keeper.

"Did you really want to wait to find out that Alicia was waking up?" He said, practically hopping from excitement. A little girly of him but-wait, Alicia?

"Oh my Merlin yay!" I cried happily and flew into his arms for a hug. We hopped up and down embracing and squealing like little kids. Water from my hair flinging in every direction and smacking him in the face a few times but we we're a little too ecstatic too notice.

After hopping up and down for a while I finally remembered that my muscles were sore. Groaning I placed my hand on my abs to soothe them and leaned into him. He didn't reach up to touch my hair, or place a comforting arm around me either, he just stood still and the unusual behavior was odd. At least he hadn't stiffened at my touch, but he never had.

"Aren't you going to get ready so we can go?" Oliver asked lightly.

"Yeah, sorry. My stomach hurts, that's all. Shoo!" I laughed happily while pushing him out. Well, he walked out while I "pushed" him to hurry him along. Shutting the door behind him and looked into the mirror, my face was flush and my eyes shinned with pure happiness. Today, was going to be a great day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Katie?" Oliver knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Don't come in!" I cried hoarsely. Feeling another wave of nausea hit me and ducking my head for the toilet which I was sitting next to.

Collapsing into the fetal position I pulled my knees close to my chest, my head lying against the cool tiles. Before, I had mistaken just about everything that I was feeling and happening, it all added up now. Shiny eyes and a flushed face were not from happiness, nor was my extreme coldness and too pale face, my stomach hurting should have been the final give-a-way. I had caught the flu, and on the worst possible day ever.

"Katie, what's going on?" Ollie's worried voice carried through the door again.

"Just go already, I'll meet you there. Okay?" I had decided to lie because I didn't want Oliver to miss his chance of seeing Alicia. Especially if it was just because I had gotten the stomach bug. She had been out for two weeks, which was two weeks too long.

"Are you sure, because if you're…sick, then I'll stay here." He called out again and I lifted my head a few centimeters off the ground. What was the '…sick'? Did he not actually want to stay with me, or does he think I'm not actually sick. What, does he think I'm throwing up on purpose? Idiot.

"Get out Oliver!" I yelled and slumped back onto the floor, army crawling towards the cabinet.

"Fine. I'll be at St. Mungo's waiting for you." He said defeated and I heard the pop alerting me of his sudden departure.

Pulling open the cabinet doors and slamming other ones shut I finally found what I was looking for. Pulling out the box, I peeled off the sticker that had kept it shut and had the expressive WWW drawn on, as if people didn't know that Weasley's Wizard Weezes products by heart now.

I poked my fingers in and pulled out a lemon colored semi circle with sugar coating it. This, better work.

I squeezed my eyes shut and threw the thing in my mouth. It tasted a little bit like lemons but mostly sugar, making me want to throw up again. My stomach squirmed uneasily for a few moments and my face fell even paler, a thin layer of sweat added to it making me look ghostly. My stomach gave a lurch and I gripped the sides of the cabinet coughing and wheezing trying to breathe again.

One shuddering moment later everything cleared and I drew in a lungful of cool air, making me feel alive and well. I glanced down at the box I had dropped and picked it back up, eyeing the back to make sure there weren't any unwanted side effects. Fred and George had given these things to me, it went with their Puking Pastille sets but I just wanted to ones to make you stop throwing-up. I guess they weren't as useless as I originally thought.

Smiling, I threw it back into the drawer, shut it with my hip and danced around the bathroom throwing my arms around madly. I banged my foot against the tub and I howled in pain, hopping on one foot but as soon as my toe felt somewhat decent again I was back to skipping around the room and putting everything I had disrupted in my sick state away. My healthy system restored my delighted, overjoyed mood. Rushing around, I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a tight black shirt before slipping into a pair of boots that were the softest thing ever, I ran out of the flat only pausing to make sure I had locked the door. My wand was tucked in my puffy plaid vest pocket and I skipped down the steps two at a time.

"Watch it Katie!" The old woman who lived below me, the crazy one who tapped on my floor when I was being too noisy, yelled in a Banshee like voice as I ran past her down the stairs.

"Sorry Mrs. Yukus!" I called out happily, not letting her eternally foul mood spoil mine as I slid the hood from the vest on my head, the fake fur haloing my face.

Sprinting out of the building, and maybe shoving some guy out of my way to get to the door, I slowed to a fast walk as I made my way down the busy streets of London. The bustle of people made me feel alive and like everything was right in the world. Alicia was waking up! I wasn't throwing up my guts anymore! Spotting an ally that lead right to where I wanted, I squeezed through a crowd of tourists holding a map up and twisting it all around trying to figure out where they were. The sunlight that had been streaming on my face moments before in the throng of people seemed to disappear, and clothing lines stretching across from window to window had raggedy, faded shirts pinned to them. Shoving my hands in my pockets and gripping my wand I walked quickly down the stretch, feeling uneasy. Usually things like this always made me paranoid ever since the war, but I knew now I was safe being a witch against normal Muggles and there were no more Death Eaters. It was still hard to break old habits though. And right now, I couldn't tell if it was just an old habit kicking in or someone actually watching me.

My fear mounted with every step so I did what every good Gryffindor does, I stopped making my escape and turned around to face whatever was scaring me. They don't call us brave for nothing.

There was nothing there though, which calmed my nerves, marginally. I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. Maybe I didn't read the side-effects of Fred and George's product well enough; there was probably something about excessive paranoia I skipped.

Turning back around I walked to the other end of the alley and this time without stopping or giving any inclination of what I was about to do I just turned my head, fast the way only a skilled Quidditch player could do. Something quickly blurred in my vision, something running while apparating away so it just looked like a blur, and then it was gone. It was something in gray, but it was definitely wasn't a thing, it was a someone.

Goosebumps erupted on my legs even under my many layers and felt the hairs raise along the back of my neck and arms causing me to shiver. Had someone been following me? Shaking my limbs once to restore some other feeling besides tense numbness I took off at a fast pace, trying to distance myself from the ally. Taking my wand out, I didn't have it in me to walk to rest of the way even if it was beautiful weather outside, and apparated to the front stoop of St. Mungo's.

Rushing in, I only looked back once too see if that gray blur was still there, and it wasn't thank Merlin. I rang the bell in a furry at the waiting desk and a few moments later the secretary walked over, frown on her face and looking pointedly at my hand which was ringing the bell. Withdrawing it I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm here to see-"

"Yes, we know Miss. Bell." She said frowning at me still and waving her clipboard in my face. Taking it I hesitantly looked down.

"Do you want me to sign this?" I asked looking at her over the top of the sheet filled with names and dates and times. There was a blank at the bottom with my name, the date, and the time, a blank spot left for my signature.

"Obviously." She drawled, taking a sip from a drink she had through a straw that changed colors every few seconds.

Sliding my hand over onto her side of the desk I took one of her quills and dipped it her ink well, then scribbled my name. Then I carefully placed the quill back on top of her stack of papers and put the clip board down. She still didn't look up, still drinking her drink, and I started to edge towards the hallway which led to the patients.

"Wrong way." She called out and I stopped my sliding sneak and walked back over to her and slumped my head down on her desk.

She raised her eyes slowly to look up at me, and then lowered them to the sheet of paper again. Looking back down, I saw that a room number magically appeared next to my name, then it suddenly changed to a different one.

818.

"Why'd it change?" I asked her.

"The other room was filled, so you got a new one. You can go now, if you hurry, you'll get there in time." She said and returned her gaze to the dreamy eyed stare as if I wasn't there and continued sucking her drink from the stray which was neon green at the moment.

Spinning on my heel I headed towards the room. A few elevators and doors later, I managed to find room 818. I wondered why they moved Alicia here, I didn't see any other patients, maybe she was going to be released soon. That'd be great; it had been too long since the six of us had all gone out. We could all go out to some nice fancy dinner, that didn't serve pickles.

I knocked on the door once and I heard a high-pitched voice tell me to, 'come on in.' with a funny accent.

Opening the door I peered into the room and then back at the number again. There was no Alicia, huh?

Suddenly I was pushed into the room and the door slammed shut behind me, the woman already had her wand out and she waved it so that a scarf tied itself around my eyes. I tried grabbing my wand out of my pocket with my one hand and pulling away the blindfold with the other but someone tackled me and I landed on the floor with a loud grunt.

My heart starting racing and I slammed my fists behind me at an awkward angle trying to hit the guy behind me. My blood boiled as I tried kicking and I snarled trying to get the person off of me.

Suddenly he yanked my arm and twisted it, a white hot pain coursed through me and my arm felt like it was burning. I screamed and he yanked it one time harder and my whole right side of my body felt like someone had lit it on fire. The pain was beginning to shoot up and down my body from that spot like a million tiny needles.

"You never came to the hospital today." The man whispered next to my ear, his voice rough and throaty, breath hot and humid making me squirm to get away.

"What do you want from me you asshole!" I yelled, jerking my head to the side and butting it with his. He cursed and yanked at my arm again so I had to bite my tongue to stop the scream. I tasted my blood but instead of hurting, it just made me even more furious, I could see red in the corner of my vision.

"I want you to leave, forget today happened, and never tell anyone about this or anything else you saw today." His said, head farther away from mine this time to prevent me from knocking him again.

"Why?" I asked boldly, trying to inch the blind-fold off by scrunching up my nose and face to edge it off.

"That isn't any of your business. And unless you want a visit from us again, I suggest you do it." He countered and he loosened his grip on my arm.

"Like you can take me on when I know your coming, you're a coward. Why should I be scared of you?" I said defiantly, my voice rising with reassurance at the end.

"Maybe you aren't, but how would you like everyone to know your arrangement with, _Tim_?" He said, mocking evident in his tone.

I froze, stiffening under his grasp. How did he know? I had been so careful, had he been the one who followed me here, had he been following me all this time? What was Phil, the manager of Puddlemere going to say when he found out? Oh Merlin's saggy Y-fronts I was dead.

"I don't know what you're talking about jerk-wad. You have the wrong chick." I took a page out of the Slytherin's book and lied, squirming under him.

"Oh, I don't think so. Run along Katherine Bell, and don't tell anyone about this, or you, or Tim, or your best friend's and boyfriend might get hurt too. Betrayal is something that is hard to forgive." He said slowly, you could hear the smirk in his voice, but his word's scared me. Why? Maybe because he had reminded me of all the things I tried to get out. Would doing this hurt someone, my friends? Because I lied to them, betrayal like he said was hard to forgive. But now, as I was slowly getting deeper into things, I realized that hurting them emotionally might be the least of my problems.

Then suddenly his weight was off me and my arm flopped like a fish onto the cool tiles by my head since his grip was no longer twisting my arm painfully. Lifting my head to see, I yanked the blindfold off and glanced around the room. It looked untouched, surface shining metallic and the smell of disinfectant hovering in the air. It was as if I my sub-conscious had imagined the whole encounter, trying to tell me how terrible I was being. The real question was, should I listen to it or not?

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Stepping out of Alicia's room I looked down the hall to see if anyone was there, waiting for me. I had decided to ignore their warnings, they can tell me around? I don't think so. Unfortunately, by the time I got there everyone was gone and Alicia was resting per instructions by the nurse. So I was having a pretty bad day and I wanted to see Alicia. So I might have slipped into her room via the transom which I might have gotten stuck in. And then had to use a gouging charm to escape from and at which point I fell onto my head and let out a stream of profanities. And after Alicia didn't wake up from that, I decided she really was sleeping and deeply sleeping too. So I shouldn't bother her, no matter how badly I wanted to talk to her. At least she got to see everyone else and Fred her boyfriend.

I walked down the hall, stopping at the room where I was attacked and looking thoughtfully at the number, 818. What had been with those people, I hadn't done anything to them! So obviously they were hired, and by someone who knew about Tim. But these people thought I was going out with Oliver so it couldn't of been anyone who knew about me at Puddlemere, so had Tim actually sent these people? It seemed hard to believe that such a dear friend would attack me but something was wrong with him, he was gone. He had to be the person coming after me, no one else knows. But why Tim? I was trying to help him, wasn't I? How could I be hurting him?

Suddenly a light flashed in my eyes and I turned around, startled and waited for the black flecks in my vision to disappear.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily, running a hand through my hair angrily.

"Miss. Bell, can you tell us what you are doing in this part of St. Mungo's? Is there something even more between you and Oliver Wood?" A nasally voice asked and her blonde hair in tight curls bobbed excitedly. She was holding a quill, neon yellow and it quickly started jotting things down on a matching notepad in a furry. A man next to her held a camera, where I'm assuming the flash had just come from.

"Excuse me, I don't understand what you mean. Move before I call security." I said, elbowing her out of my way seeing as she was practically half my height even in those radically high heels. She teetered after me, waving the lemon quill as if to stop me.

"Miss. Bell! Don't you have anything to say on this matter?" She yelled as I slipped into the elevator, she had given up halfway down the hall to chase after me. Did she honestly think she could outrun a Quidditch player in those heels? Or any day for that matter.

"No comment!" I yelled as the doors slid shut with a quiet bang. I pressed a button and it jerked once, before slowly descending downwards.

What was she even going on about? Probably some new absurd rumor she wanted me to confirm or deny. Walking out of the elevator I glanced over at the desk where the lady with the changing color stray had been hours before but she was gone. Instead a plump little witch whom I'm pretty sure was wearing a bright pink wig was scribbling away at some sheets while people crowded around her trying to get in for the end of visiting hours or help with some magical malady.

I pushed open the door and the sun was slowly setting, leaving patches of building and tree leaves aglow in a golden bask of sunlight. The glare was right in my eyes, blinding me from seeing anything in front of me, but I smiled anyway. Nothing was going to hold me back; it was time I got some answers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Katie, could you come here for a second?" Oliver's voice was strained and I rolled over, glancing at my clock. Seven in the morning? What could be possibly want now.

"Coming." I grumbled, pulling the sheets off of me and immediately recoiling from the cold. I slid my feet in my slippers and walked like a zombie towards the kitchen. My feet dragged and I didn't even want to think about the state of my hair. One thing for sure though, I wanted food. I had skipped dinner last night in my fury to write and try to figure out all the weird things going on and get to the bottom of it, so I was starving.

"Pass me the cereal." I said while plopping down on the bar stool. He frowned at me and handed the box, which I immediately started eating from.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He said calmly, looking at me right in the eye. Uh oh, did I do something wrong? No way he knew I used his towel again, or stole some of his leftover burrito the other day.

"What do you mean?" I asked, careful not to spill.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that you're pregnant?" He said dropping his hands onto the counter, his mouth open in shock.

I literally dropped the cereal box, letting all the wheat circles of healthiness spill onto the floor and the food that was going for my mouth missed. Falling into my lap.

What the hell?

"W-what?" I asked stuttering, my foggy brain going a mile a minute to figure out why he thought this.

"Look! And not just this, there have been other things too." He passed me the paper. There was a picture of where I was in the hospital yesterday and that reporter lady with the bouncy hair had confronted me. Apparently that room was in the infant and baby department, oops. This did not look good, skimming the headlines underneath the picture I was slightly horrified. A little more than slightly to be honest. She actually thought I was pregnant? Why would I be pregnant with Oliver's-oh shit, Adam, he was going to have a stroke.

"You were throwing up all yesterday, you eat more than usual," Oliver waved his hand at the box on the floor as he continued with all his reasons as to why I'm pregnant, "you disappear randomly which I know now is for check-ups, and you constantly complain about your stomach hurting!"

"What are you going on about! That's all coincidence, circumstantial evidence!" I said hoarsely, still slightly shocked. Oh Merlin, my parents were going to read this! Another encounter with them, oh God, they were going to give Oliver and I the sex talk again after they found out I wasn't. First though, we'd probably have to take them to St. Mungo's for having heart attacks, a baby, out of wedlock! The horror…oh wait, Oliver! People are going to think we are having a baby! Need to speak to Angelina and the team, _now_.

"When we went to that charity event, you kept saying your stomach hurt and flinched if anyone touched it! Yeah, I noticed." Oliver said sticking out his chest with, pride? Looks like I wasn't the only one doing the snooping. Oliver was a little detective like me! I should seriously find out some way to get him to help me with Tim, he had pretty good reasons to believe I was preggers so far. Looks like getting hit in the head with those bludgers had done this boy some good!

"Oh my God! I got a belly-button ring the night before the event when I was drunk! It hurt like a bitch so duh, I was complaining!" I yelled back at him waving my arms.

"Don't lie Katie! I found the test!" Oliver yelled getting a little red in the face.

"Test?" I asked, confusion in my voice. What was he talking about?

"This test." He said slightly calmer as he lifted up a stick, a pregnancy test. On it was a little pink cross, telling whoever took it they had a little one on the way. But the thing was, I never took that before. Where had he gotten that from?

"Where did you find that?" I asked curiously, all my anger diffused immediately.

"In the bathroom garbage. So can you just tell me how this happened?" Oliver said calmly.

"Oliver, you have got to believe me when I tell you that that isn't mine." I said seriously, looking him straight in the eye.

He looked at me, trying to stare me down as if I were lying. He always did this, it always made me crack too. But I was telling the truth, no way I was pregnant.

Finally his resolve cracked and he shut his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He set the test on the counter and I shrank away from it. Someone peed on that, ew. And Oliver had to put it on our counter, great. I will be spending hours trying to clean that.

"If it's not yours, then who's is it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't know." I murmured.

"KATIE!" Someone hollered and Oliver and I both jumped a little, startled after our quiet moment. Looking over to the door someone was banging on it and I walked over, glancing back at Oliver who had a stony expression. What was that about?

Opening the door Adam came flying in and pulling me into a hug, inches above the ground.

"Oh Merlin Katie! Is it true? What are we going to do? Everyone thinks your with Oliver." He cried in desperation dropping me on the floor and running over to our bar and slumping into the stool.

"How did this even happen, it can't be true. It isn't true right Katie?" He asked, trying to confirm that it wasn't. Poor bloke, probably had a stroke on the way over here.

"N-" I started to say but was cut off.

"Oh God! That's the test isn't it! It is true. Katie, please. I can't do this! I can't be a Dad, are you kidding me. Oh God, oh God." He started panicking after he had glanced at the counter where Oliver had put the test.

Shit, I needed to calm him down now. And what is this he can't be a Dad, he was probably just freaked out, is all.

I went to tell him it wasn't true but I was cut off again, this time not by my hyperventilating boyfriend.

"What are you saying Adam, are you going to leave Katie?" Oliver asked his voice loud and direct, arms crossed over his chest menacingly.

"What? I, no!" Adam said in a high voice looking up at Oliver, a petrified look in his eyes which were wide.

"Really? Because it sounds like it." Oliver continued.

"Oliver! What are you doing?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"What, Katie, this guy was going to drop you and your baby!" He said exasperated but voice softening when he looked to me.

"I'm not even pregnant, that test isn't mine!" I said loudly. Stopping Adam's pacing and nervous hair ruffling, Oliver just looked depressed that he couldn't freak Adam out anymore.

"I am so disappointed in both of you! I can't even believe this. Adam, I understand it's a shock but don't you think I would be just as scared as you if this was happening? Oliver, you should ask me-"

"I tried to ask you first but you denied it, so I had to start with all the eviden-"

"Oliver! Don't interrupt me. You should have let me and Adam work it out before you started yelling at him. You aren't in this relationship." At this point I was tempted to tell them to go to their rooms, I totally could have been a Mom, look at me go. I have this in the bag.

"Just get out, both of you." I said tersely, pointing my finger at the door. Adam slowly dragged his feet and tried to give me a one arm hug, but I shrugged away from him curling my upper lip in disgust. I don't think so buddy.

Adam closed the door quietly behind him and I looked up towards Oliver. He looked at me sadly, and opened his mouth to say something. Instead he closed it and started walking for his room. But when he reached it he found his words, or courage.

"Katie, you know I always will have your back. No matter what." He said quietly, not looking at me. My heart melted.

"Of course Ollie." I said and walked towards him, going to hug him from behind but I stopped.

"Who's test do you think that was?" I asked. He turned around and looked me up and down lazily.

"I have no idea, though we'll probably be finding out soon." He said shrugging.

"Yeah." I added quietly, wringing my hands.

"Hey Katie."

"Hm?"

"Belly button rings are sexy."

I looked up shaking my head at him and smiling a little, he smirked at me before turning around and walking into his room.

God I love him.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

So A LOT happened in this chapter right? So that means I should get A LOT of reviews right? Lol, thanks though for all the support guys and I hope you liked Who do you all think is pregnant? Love to hear the guesses like always.

NEXT CHAPTER: Katie meets with the manager and things get heated, someone for sure is following her and it gets creeper and creeper by the minute, Katie realizes that she is getting in over her head but a little triple date with Oliver and the gang can distract her from that for a while!


	16. Okay When I'm With You

**Chapter 15- Okay When I'm With You**

Panting, I half collapsed on top of the raised counter and Yolanda stiffly looked up, her penciled in eyebrow raising in suspicion.

"Can I help you?" She asked her voice cold and despite the fact that I was standing, I felt like she was looking down at me.

"Yolanda, it's me, Katie?" I asked hesitantly, seriously hoping this woman could still remember me.

"Katie.." she trailed off, looking down finally at the stack of papers in front of her. After a little shuffling her large eyes squinted down then up at me before she reopened them.

"Katie Bell." She said with a note of finality and reorganizing her papers she just disturbed without even looking. Now that took skill.

"Erm, yes?" I asked, squirming in my half tied shoes.

"You may sit while you wait for Mr. Furkinson to be ready for you." Yolanda said giving a pointed look in the direction of a few chairs and a neat little sofa. Walking over I ran a hand over the fabric, it was surprisingly soft and had tiny little stars sewn into it in varying shades of navy, Puddlemere's colors.

I sat down and glanced at everything around me, I had never been this early before. Usually I was running late and Yolanda would reprimand me on my lack of tact, like the old bat she was. On a counter next to a pitcher of water and plastic cups sat a tray with miniature sandwiches, each with a tiny Puddlemere themed attelet. My stomach grumbled loudly and I contemplated getting up and taking one, but a sharp look from Yolanda stopped me mid thought. Screw her though as I reached over un-lady like to pull one up by its attelet and shove the whole thing in my mouth while smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and curled her upper lip slightly, I honestly couldn't care less if I was being childish.

The walls, an off white cream color contrasted with the hanging pictures in black and white. Each picture was one of the team throughout the generations, a new member here and there or a completely new team. It was rather neat looking, everyone in two neat lines not smiling, a little placard at the front in the Seeker's hands stating the year and _Puddlemere United_. I will admit though, the black and white contrast on the walls and the varying colors of navy throughout the room clashed horribly. Maybe if they just got things in dark navy? Being the richest team out there as of now since the Banshee's were broke, you think Phil would buy some nice furniture. I guess he was a penny pincher though.

Someone cleared their throat and looking up, a little embarrassed from my thoughts, I saw Phil standing in the doorway scrutinizing me. That might have been an over exaggeration as an afterthought, but it looked as though he was studying me, and not in a good way.

"Hello." I said falsely cheery anyway, hoping he would snap out of his concerning state. I stood up and brushed my hand along my pants to knock off any crumbs from the sandwich I had eaten moments before.

"Hello Miss. Bell. Do come in." He said in a low voice, his eyes slightly forlorn looking as he stepped out of the way so I could get by.

I sat down in my familiar seat across from his large imposing one, his mahogany desk glossy in the mid morning sunshine seeping in threw the windows behind him. Glancing out I could see the Quidditch pitch and a few janitors and lawn men swooping about to retouch the hoops or trim the lawn below us.

Looking up finally to meet his gaze I wondered if I should tell him about the assault in the hospital, room 818. The people there thought I had been going out with Oliver for real, so they couldn't of been from Puddlemere. Unless Phil told them only that I was pretending to be Tim. Had he somehow found out about my snooping around? In fact, that made a lot of sense.

Anger boiled slightly in the blood and I ground my teeth in frustration. Did he send someone to attack me? That was completely uncalled for.

"Well Miss. Bell, not pregnant I'm assuming. The little article in the Prophet the other day was quite touching even if it is all wrong." He drawled and the reminder of my fight with Adam and Oliver trying to pry his way back into my heart gave me the shivers. I did not need to think about that now.

"No, I'm not pregnant." I said sharply, giving him a tiny glare. He chuckled lightly and smirked.

"Good to hear, you can't take Polyjuice potion if you are at that would mean we'd have to replace you." He said airily waving a hand about. But I stopped and thought on that one, replace me. He just said he could easily replace me, but the way he said it just made it sound a little too easy. What is they had done this before- had I been a replacement myself? That would explain how someone else knew about Tim but not Oliver. Oh Merlin, someone knew exactly how this worked and was out to get their old job back, by hurting me.

"Did you ever have someone else in mind for this job?" I asked, trying to tone down my curiosity.

"No of course not. You were a shoe-in." Phil said looking slightly affronted. If only I could tell if he were lying!

"Okay. But does anyone else know about Tim being in, erm, rehab?" I asked, faltering a little to remember the excuse Phil had so kindly come up with to explain Tim's disappearance. Sure, he thought I believed it, but it was important to keep up the act. Something I was struggling a bit with at the moment.

"Just a few people know which is none of your business. What is with all these questions? They do not pertain to your job." He said suddenly curious but I could hear the anger fueling his words. So he was going to get all mad at me now? All this job had done was cause me trouble! Sure, I agreed to take it but only so that I wouldn't have to ask Oliver, or even worse, my parents, for money. My stupid pride, always getting in the way. But I had been attacked, slandered, lied to, lying, and hurt by this job!

"No reason other than the fact that something fishy is going on here! Where is Tim? Rehab? Which one, why! He never had a problem, I was the team's MediWitch for Merlin's sake I think I would have been the one to diagnosis it!" I yelled hotly, getting up and slamming my hands into the lustrous desk as I glared at Phil.

He jumped up causing his chair to swivel slightly and banged his hands on the table too, if I hadn't been so fueled with anger and adrenaline I probably would have jumped. But, my pride and stubbornness kept my face hard and unfeeling and my feet firmly planted on the ground. I could feel the anger emanating off of me.

"Are you accusing me of lying! Tim is in rehab, but you do not have security clearance for that! Look at all the scandal you have caused this company already. I had to fire you for sleeping around for God's sake!" He spat at me, and his last jab felt like he just stabbed me with a knife and twisted.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I am calling you a liar because I know you Phil." I said his name slowly and my lip curled. "You are a slimy man who will do anything for a sale or in this case to get someone out of the way. You made it up, and believe me, I will do whatever it takes to find out what really happened to Tim." I said, thrusting my finger at him threateningly.

"I have already told you what happened! And you will do no such thing, you will report to practice like nothing has happened and continue playing your role until I tell you to stop. Do you understand?" He said in a coarse voice.

I stared at him with my arms crossed and a doubtful yet hard expression on my face. To listen, or not to listen? I had never been a big rule follower, living closely to the saying that 'rules were made to be broken,' but something about this encounter felt like it was unwise. I felt this moment was better summed up in a, 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'

After letting my anger abate for a moment and letting actual reason guide me a sick plan formed in my head. Well, it wasn't terribly sick, but it was manipulate and something a Slytherin would do. The thought of that made my stomach churn uncomfortably. Was I becoming evil?

Shaking my head to get rid of the thought, this was all about survival; I put on a cloying smile.

"I understand now, yes." I tried my best not to grit out the words but my toothy smile made it a little difficult.

"Good." He said with finality making it clear it was time for me to leave. Giving the room one last glance around, I turned toward the door and marched out with my cheeks flushed from anger. I opened the door and Yolanda looked up at me, probably curious about all the screaming. A pop from behind me made her eyes widen a for a second and looking over my shoulder I noticed he had apparated away, and on the job to! Tsk tsk.

Time for my plan to start, my evil and vengeful plan. Well, it really only took revenge out on mean old Yolanda.

Shutting the office door behind me I took a step over toward the sandwich tray, well aware of Yolanda's eyes on me. Pretending to slip I gave a little yelp until I fell face first into the sandwiches, at which point I screamed. Grasping my eye and howled and slid onto the floor, I had slid one of the little attelets between my fingers, the pointy part inwards to make it look as though I had impaled my eye with the pointy end of the decorated toothpick. Yolanda jumped to her feet and screamed before rushing over to help me. Her hands moved frantically up and down like a hummingbird's wings and her eyes bugged out.

"Oh Merlin! What the hell!" She swore and I almost forgot to keep holding my eye I was so shocked.

"Go-huff- down to the Quidditch pitch-huff-and find Oliver! He'll be there-guff-any minute now." I said through my dramatic inhales hoping she would believe my act. She jumped to her feet, surprisingly agile for an old woman, I would have to keep that in mind, and took off down the stairs without a word and without her wand. It lay on her desk, sitting there idly.

Once her feet were mere whispers I jumped up and ran into Phil's office. Pulling open and closing drawers on his desk I found nothing but mismatch accounting reports along with a phone number scribbled on a hot pink post-it that was stuck onto a contract. Looking over it more carefully and trying to read the legal jargon I was put out and confused. I couldn't even begin to understand this. The only words I recognized were, "Puddlemere" and "price point" and "stocks" and "South America"?

Slamming the drawer shut I looked around the room in frustration. Hoping that my faking of an eye injury had been worth it, because I could never use that one again. Suddenly my eyes flickered past something on the wall that had a tiny glint; roving them backwards I focused on a tiny semicircle on the wall. It was the type of closet door handle you use to slide a door instead of open it.

Rushing over I fingered it, the tiny indent it made in the wall. After taking in a sharp breath, I gave a huge shove hoping to move the door to the right or left. It didn't budge. Pushing it futilely, I tried opening it but the door remained stuck and shut. After one last attempt I sighed in defeat.

Looking at it I couldn't figure it out. Why would Phil have a secret door, it was the same color as the walls and only up close could you see the impossibly thin lines the blended in with the wall. And I was pretty sure the door handle was usually covered up, just a fluke today that I could see it. Dropping onto my stomach I tried to see it there was a crack at the bottom, a clue as to what was inside perhaps? But once I got down there, it looked as if the door was pressed to the floor as a wall should be. Sighing defeated I banged my head on the floor and groaned loudly. Suddenly though, as if the Fates were shining down on me, I heard a tiny noise. As if someone was dragging metal across cement.

Jumping up onto my feet a little bubble of excitement popped in me, but it's deflation cause a sinking feeling in my chest. Was I being crazy? Looking at the door warily, I leaned in timidly and pressed my ear to it. Hoping to hear something again, that nails on a chalkboard one preferably.

After a few tense seconds passed without even a whisper and slowly raised my fist. Almost closing one of my eyes at how stupid this could be- for all we knew he could be keeping a dragon in here, it's not that unreasonable, Gringott's did it for forever! Refusing to lower my arm after my whole dragon paranoia, I pulled back my hand and then wacked the door a few times before stopping, and then one more pound for good measure.

The familiar grinding, scraping sound echoed through the door again and I jumped up and down before banging on the door again. What was in the closet? Now this would have to be good.

Reaching for the door knob again I went to pull it but heard footsteps scampering up the stairs. My eyes widened and I rushed out of Phil's office, shutting the door behind me. I collapsed on my spot on the floor but pulled out my wand and pointed it at my face.

As Yolanda burst into the room I said rather loudly,

"Scourgify!" And I felt my face immediately feel scrubbed and clean. Smiling up at Yolanda whose face was shocked at her mouth bopped up and down.

"What? I, how?" The words tumbled out of her mouth and I stood up.

"I'm a MediWitch remember, once the pain subsided a little I just did a few spells then cleaned my face of the blood. See, all better!" I said leaning towards her with my 'injured' eye open wide. She stumbled backwards a look of horror on her face. I guess she didn't like what her imagination thought up when I mentioned blood.

"You did it to yourself?" She asked breathlessly, edging towards her desk and away from me.

"Yes, it wasn't too bad." After looking around the room and realizing she had failed to drag Ollie along with her I frowned.

'Where's Ollie?" I asked.

"I couldn't find him, sorry." Yolanda said, studying my eye from a distance as if not believing I could repair it all on my own.

"Ugh. Now I have to go home all by myself." I cried out and walked towards the stairs where she had just appeared from moments before.

"Goodbye Miss. Bell." Yolanda called out, her face slack and her voice filled with awe. That was much better than the usual filled with reproach and disgust.

Racing down the steps and skipping a few here and there I waltzed out into the city and began walking down the sidewalk. The chilly air nipped at my exposed skin and I let a tiny small slip onto my face. I had figured out one thing at least. Mr. Furkinson, was hiding something in the closet. And no, I wasn't talking about his sexuality, though that would be a bit more exciting, maybe.

XoxoxoxoX

Skipping up the steps to our flat, I know I was doing it muggle style! I wondered why I was in such a good mood. Nothing good had arguably come from today. I was yelled at and put in my place by Phil, who also knew to be suspicious of me now, I had an attelet through the eye, well according to Yolanda I did, and something was locked in the closet. I slowed to a halt outside our door and I pulled out my wand tapping the handle. I heard the lock unclick when it recognized my familiar wand and I rushed inside.

Tossing my coat onto the floor next to Oliver's shoes I haphazardly threw off my skirt which was a bit tight and it landed on the couch. Slipping off my high heels as I walked to my bedroom I didn't bother picking them up and left them strewn across the living room floor. Oliver would pick it up later for me. I couldn't help but grin impishly at that.

Suddenly though, I heard a noise and looking in front of me at my room's closed door I suddenly felt nervous. There was a crash and I went running for the door, wand in hand.

Opening my bedroom door and looking inside I literally stopped dead in my tracks. My room, could hardly be called a room anymore. A black figure jumped out of my window, but I didn't even bother going and looking out it. He would have apparated mid-fall already. Besides, I was already too speechless to even think. A few pillow feathers were still floating down from the ceiling and following their descent my eyes took in what was once my safe haven. It now looked like you had let loose a few Thestrals to wreck havoc. The bed was completely undone and mattress was slipping off the frame. A huge gash mark was now visible on the head board as if a tiger or lion had clawed at it. My pillows were in shreds and most of the dainty white feathers littered the floor like really bad dandruff. I felt a sob start to build in my throat as everything was everywhere. My clothes if not torn were strewn about and my books were everywhere along with some pages torn out and crumpled. It looked like a bomb went off. I felt like a bomb had gone off, my chest suddenly felt too tight to breathe and my hands which I had been unconsciously wringing were now wrapping themselves around my eyes to stop myself from seeing this catastrophe. It was one thing to follow me, to hijack me in a public place, but now, now they had broken into where I lived. It wasn't just me who was in danger anymore, it was Ollie. How could I live with myself if he had been here when the burglars broke in. He could have been killed! Not to mention it would have been all my fault. Before it had only been me in danger, something I could easily live with, but now they were threatening Ollie's safety? Now that was not going to fly.

Taking a step into the room I walked over to my bed numbly. Something was laying there undisturbed. Looking closer it was a large black and white picture and what was on it made my stomach flip flop and my breath hitch in my throat causing me to choke. It was a picture of Tim, all tied up, one of his eyes bloody and swollen and ugly eggplant color that just looking at made me wince. You could barely see the background, it was mostly a close-up of his face. His mouth, had a piece of cloth around it and it dug into his skin based off the hot angry pink marks where the cloth was cutting into his skin around the mouth. It took me a moment before I could mentally prepare for the eyes. Looking up and into the one good one all I saw was pain. Such pain. Stifling a cry and looked away but when I heard a snap and sizzle I quickly looked back. Words had burned into the picture making the features of Tim slowly melt away and disappear.

_He knew too much, and so do you_

The picture burnt into nothing leaving a scorch mark on my sheet but that was the least of my worries. Tim was alive, and being tortured somewhere. And I, had a high, in fact very high chance, of being next. A tear trickled down my face and I began to shake. My hair stood on end and I felt the shiver of fear run down my spine like skeleton fingers.

I had no idea how long I stood like that for, those words spinning through my mind like a crazed carousel with wild horses winning and nostrils flaring with smoke. I began to fall to the floor, loosing sensation and just feeling weak.

All of a sudden strong arms wrapped around me pulling me back up and a comforting warmth enveloped me, Oliver. He bent down and put his head in the crook of my neck, his familiar smell of lemon and grass from the Quidditch pitch and his constant cleaning filled my nose and I immediately felt safe. With Oliver around, no one could hurt me. Turning around to face him I slowly pulled my hands off of my face and he looked down at me with such deep emotions in his eyes I wanted to look away but couldn't, I was mesmerized. Throwing my arms around him I leaned into his buff chest and ignored the six-pack and all the other defined muscles I could feel through his shirt. This was what I wanted, loved, the one of a kind comfort. I could feel the love radiating off him, his concern for me. Even if it was all platonic I felt at peace and I wanted nothing more than to just continue standing here and hugging him. When I went to back up though, he flexed his muscles pulling me in tighter so our bodies were flush against each other. Nuzzling his head in my hair I could feel him breathing me in and if I didn't know any better than I would have said we we're in a relationship, but sadly, I did know better.

After a few moments though, all the sadness welled up in me. I was yelled at and put in my place by Phil, who also knew to be suspicious of me now, I had an attelet through the eye, well according to Yolanda I did, something was locked in a closet, and now, my room had been trashed. A sob escaped and I buried my head in his shirt letting all the tears pour down my face. I thought he would stiffen at the sight of me crying but he didn't. If anything, he just began to stroke up and down my back and whisper little things into my hair. For a moment I wanted to cry for how sweet he was being, but I held it back. Sniffling loudly for a last time I pulled away just enough to look up into his glinting hazel eyes. He looked down at me with so much passion that for a moment I thought he would bend down and kiss me, but instead he pulled me away from him and his eyes began scanning my body at a furious rate.

"Are you okay? Oh Merlin, I can't believe someone broke in! I'm so sorry I wasn't here, please forgive me Kates. God, I'll never let you down again. Thank God you're okay. I don't know what I would do if you weren't. Did they hurt you? 'Cuz if anyone laid a finger on you, I will kill them." He rambled off so fast and angrily I was shocked by the swing in emotions.

"I'm fine Ollie." I said in a lower voice than I was planning, it was scratchy too and it was rather obvious I had been crying. He looked at me sadly and he pulled me into a one arm hug leading me towards the couch. We sat down and he pulled my head into his lap as I lay down. The warmth from his body radiating onto me and I snuggled a little closer, loving the feeling. He slowly stroked my hair that was sprawled across his lap and each touch sent shivers down my spine in pleasure and in comfort. My toes curled in my socks and looking down I finally realized something. How did this always happen to me? I had taken my skirt off and didn't bother putting pants on, just my nice navy blue underwear was all that was left. Thankfully Oliver hadn't noticed yet.

One of his hands was resting gently on my stomach, heating my whole body and I picked it up and began tracing circles on it going around his calluses and connecting them as if I were playing dot to dot. At first, he stiffened when I touched him so gently and I thought I was tickling him. But one glance up and I saw that I was actually being a real distraction, his fingers would sometimes stall when he ran them through my hair and I stifled a giggle. Somehow the little things made me feel better, our odd way of comforting each other.

"Katie, are you ready to tell me what happened?" He asked suddenly and I dropped his hand from the shock. It fell onto my stomach with a tiny thwack against my abs. Wincing, he whispered an apology while rubbing my stomach lightly like the softie he was.

I nodded my head quickly and looked up into his eyes. He was waiting, patiently.

Letting out a huff, I told him about the attack in the hospital, leaving out the Tim detail but to make it still make sense I had to leave in the part about them telling me Ollie wouldn't always be there to protect me. I told him how I was pretty sure I was being followed and then added the encounter regarding my room including the pictures warning. But I changed the image of Tim to one of a random man being tortured.

By the time I was done Ollie had his eyes closed and his hands were clenched. Throughout my whole story I somehow didn't manage to notice how his blood was rushing to his face, or the fact that he had stopped stoking my hair. I had gotten so wrapped up in each one, wincing a little when I retold the part about bending my arm so painfully. Glancing down at it, I felt numb. But looking at him he was far from the numbness I was feeling, his passions were flowing at a furious rate below the surface. Oh crap, he was mad at me.

"Ollie, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." I said in a quiet voice, almost terrified. I was still pretty shaken up especially since I had to just relive everything, and his silent anger was sending me off the wall. I didn't think I could take another lecture or shouting match, least of all with him. When he didn't respond I tried to sit up and move out of his way but he roughly pushed me back down. My head landed back in his lap and normally I would have made a comment about him manhandling me but my words got stuck in my throat.

"Ollie?" I choked out. After a few moments I wrapped my gangly arms around his waist and pulled myself closer to him, snuggling my head into him abs.

He grunted from surprise and his eyes flew open.

"Katie, why didn't you tell me any of this when it actually happened? I can protect you." He said, but his voice lacked anger. It was filled with concern.

Sitting up I looked into his eyes now that we were even.

"Because I didn't want to worry you." I said quietly before looking down, embarrassed. When my cheeks flushed a little he placed both of his rough hands on the side of my face. I tried to shake them off, but he held on. Firmly, but gently as to not hurt me.

"Kate, I will always be worried for you, I could never lose you." He whispered as he lifted my face to be even with his. Nodding my head I believed him. Why, I have no idea.

Pulling me along we walked into his room and he threw a pair of his giant sweat pants at me, blushing furiously I put them on realizing that he had indeed noticed my lack of pants.

After getting me a cup of tea and perching me on his bed with a million and a half sheets wrapped around me to keep me warm he took Riana, our owl who loathed me, and sent half a dozen letters if not more. Walking back into the room he whispered gently that he had sent letters to the police to investigate my room along with our parents and a few other people. Promising me that they wouldn't come by until morning and that tomorrow after everything was dealt with he would take me out with the twins and Angelina and Alicia to cheer me up.

Nodding my head numbly he took the cold tea that I hadn't drank and set it on the bar counter. Walking over to the couch he sat down with a blanket and went to lay down, his feet literally falling off the end.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" I asked, a little giggle in my voice. Opening one eye and squinting to over where I was he opened his mouth and yawned.

"I'm going to bed." He said drowsily.

"But that's the couch, not a bed." I said confused and sitting up. Why would he give me his bed? Not that it wasn't endearing and sweet, but I didn't think he should give up his comfort for me. I could fit onto our couch much easier than he could and had done it on many drunken nights much to everyone's amusement.

"Well, we can't go into your room and you need a bed." He said sitting up.

"We can share you know." I said, teasing evident in my voice. In all honesty though, I wanted someone next to me who I could rely on. Someone to protect me, I couldn't be alone right now. He grinned at me and got up, walking closer he stopped a few feet from the bed.

"I sleep in my boxers, just letting you know." He said with a huge smirk on his face before making the last few steps over. Pulling up one of the sheets he suddenly looked up at me seriously.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked.

"I'm always okay when it's you." I said shyly, grinning at him in the darkness. The best part, it was true.

XoxoxoxoX

So I loved writing this chapter and I hope you loved it too. R&R?

P.S. I'm changing the title of this story. Go to my profile to vote in the pole and next update it will be changed! Thanks for the support, I love you guys.

**Next Chapter: ** Triple date with some hefty surprises! Also, the requested story from the night that Oliver and Katie got drunk…I can't remember who all asked for me to tell it, but I added it in just for you all!


	17. O is for Us

**Chapter 16- 'O' is for Us**

"Katie!" Alicia squeaked as she ran towards me, arms outstretched before engulfing me in a hug. Smiling into her honey scented hair I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed as hard as I could.

"I missed you." I whispered quietly, shaking her back and forth.

"Oh please, from the looks of things you were busy enough without me." She said leaning back and quirking her eyebrows while shooting looks at Oliver who was talking a few feet away with Fred.

Slapping her arm lightly I gaped at her.

"What are you talking about!" I yelped, causing Angelina to shoot us a look before slowly edging her way closer and out of George's arms.

Alicia frowned at me and squinted as if trying to put on a cross mother look. It really didn't suit her.

"Alicia, please never make that face again, you looked constipated." Angelina said as she swung her arm around Alicia's shoulder. Alicia shrugged her off and glared before returning her face to normal.

"Look at this, I was in a coma for how long and you still bully me." She said melodramatically before staring off into the distance.

"Oh please do forgive us Alicia; we would _hate_ to be on your bad side so soon after your accident." Angelina pleaded in her dramatic voice but I felt a little numb, as if I'd just been slapped. The accident. In seventh year I had touched a cursed necklace and been in a coma for months, and people only referred to it as 'the accident'. I know Angelina didn't say it to remind me, but any time anyone said it I couldn't help but suddenly become upset. That cursed necklace had killed all the job offers to join Quidditch teams, not to mention that cursed necklace seemed to kick off all the bad things that had happened, the war, death.

"Oh Katie, sorry, I didn't even think before I said it." A soothing voice said and looking up and coming back to the present Angelina was looking at me pityingly, a comforting hand on my shoulder. I didn't want it though.

"You shouldn't have to; I shouldn't still be upset about it." I said brushing her hand off and straightening myself.

"Katie, it's natural to be upset about it. You handle it so well, it's fine to get upset every once in a while." Alicia said, spouting her kindred advice thousands sought out with her _Ask Alicia_ job at the Daily Prophet.

"That doesn't change anything though, it still happened and a lot worse things did too. Nothing good has come from the past few years." I muttered darkly.

"Katie! Don't you dare say that." Angelina barked at me. "That war reminded us how important our friendship is, how important the ones we love are. If we hadn't had it, none of us would have started relationships with each other." Angelina continued while I snorted.

"You can doubt it all you want, but you didn't even realize you liked Oliver until the Battle of Hogwarts, and Fred wouldn't have kissed Alicia-"

"Angelina!" Alicia suddenly squeaked glancing around to make sure no one overheard. I was surprised too, I had never heard about this kiss before.

"Oh hush Alicia, and if George hadn't helped me with that spider who knows where I would be. Don't say nothing good has come because it has; you got Oliver out of the whole thing. Can't you try to look at the positive for once?" She hissed at me and I looked away.

She might have had a point. A lot of terrible things had come from it, but I never had even thought to look at the things it had done that were good. I had gotten Oliver from it.

"Table for six, _Wood_, right this way." A tiny hostess said, emphasizing Oliver's last name. There had been a few paparazzi waiting for us when we walking in, something Puddlemere suggested so they could see Oliver and I out more. The restaurant had been beyond thrilled when we called to make a reservation for Wood.

We all silently followed the hostess, trying to avoid her overhearing our conversations. She led us up a winding staircase onto the second floor. After we all sat down everyone just looked at each other, awkwardly. Then she brought glasses over of what we all ordered, and we all just looked at each other, awkwardly. I bent down to sip mine but Angelina glared at me, making me tuck my head and not even think about looking at my drink anymore. This couldn't get any more fun to say the least.

"Well as fun as this is-" Fred started to say but was cut off by Angelina.

"I think we should all toast to the fact that Alicia is alive and well!" She said raising her glass. Everyone smiled and agreed, we clunk glasses before everyone sipped delicately. Every once in a while glancing at Alicia to make sure she wouldn't pass out or something.

We sat there quietly again. I was tempted to actually start playing footsie with anyone, so I wouldn't go insane.

"Look people, I'm not going to break or die at any second. You don't have to be so careful!" Alicia finally broke the silence, slamming her hands on the table so our glasses shook.

"Uh erm, well, I think we shouldn't play Truth or Dare for a while. We always seem to scar someone." Angelina added forlornly. This caught my interest. When had anything bad every happened from a drunken truth or dare except for now?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Everyone except for Oliver all turned and gaped at me. I shot them confused looks and turned a nice shade of crimson. Apparently I had forgotten something.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten about your little escapade during an eventful game of truth or dare at Hogwarts?" Alicia sighed, exasperated.

"God I hope they did, I'll tell it!" Fred practically sang he was so happy.

"Definitely not, you'll tell it wrong!" George laughed at him.

I looked over at Oliver while everyone argued; maybe he knew what they were going off about. He just shrugged and looked back at everyone.

"Shut it everybody. I'm going to tell it." Angelina finally piped up, a smirk wide across her face. Oh Merlin's saggy Y-fronts.

**~Four Years Ago~**

A loud giggle erupted from my mouth and I fell onto the floor, shaking from laughing so hard.

"Katie!-giggle, giggle- it's your turn." Angelina whispered and then hiccupped making her giggle some more. A few empty bottles of firewhiskey rolled around the floor in the deserted Gryffindor common room.

"Ollie!" I cried turning to the side so I could face him. I turned too fast though and instead I ended up smacking him on the cheek, which turned to me giving him a fat kiss.

"Ew!" Alicia squealed from her spot on Fred's lap, the two had been bickering/flirting for the past hour, of course denying it every step of the way.

"Fine fine." I muttered, removing my lips from Ollie's soft cheek. All I wanted to do was stroke it.

"You're pretty." I garbled at him.

"You're pretty too." He said back in a throaty voice before reaching over and pulling me close to him.

"No no no. I know what's going on here. None of that in my house." George suddenly said flustered as he swayed back and forth trying to reach over and pull us apart. God Georgie was such a meanie!

"Leave us alone Georgie, your just jealous that I love Oliver more." I said in a voice much more pouty than I had ever used before.

"Georgie? Just play the game Katie." Georgie said again as he grabbed onto Angelina's shoulder to steady himself. She looked down at his hand lovingly.

"Angelina loves Georgie!" I cried happily and maked kissy noises to the pair. George turned puce and lifted an already empty bottle to his lips.

"I'll go since it's taking Katie too long." Alicia snapped from her spot on Fred. I glared at her but I ended up falling into Oliver's lap before I could say anything. Oliver looked down at me surprised before a smile broke onto his face.

"That was easy." He said while still smiling a mile wide.

"What was?" I asked confused, letting my hand travel around deftly on the floor before finding another bottle. Oliver looked away though.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink Katie?" George asked suddenly putting out his hand asking for the bottle silently.

"Oh please, I'm doing you all a favor!" I said snootily.

"How is drinking helping us out?" Angelina asked, a huge grin on her face, holding back a laugh or a hiccup. I wasn't sure which.

"Well, the more I knock back for you all, there's less for you to drink. Just helping the kids of Hogwarts." I said raising my eyebrows and looking up at Oliver. He thought for a moment, before nodding his head and smiling at me.

Georgie just snorted.

"Stop stop. It's my turn to dare someone something!" Alicia shouted annoyed that no one was paying attention to her. Fred just popped her a kiss on the cheek which she gasped before rolling her eyes and barking out her demands.

"I dare Katie and Oliver to go graffiti the Slytherin boy's locker room on the Quidditch pitch!" Alicia shouted excitedly, her mouth practically frothing at the idea. I hopped up, this sounded like fun!

Angelina looked scandalized before she burst out laughing.

"Ollie let's go go go!" I cried happily, stumbling a little as I jumped up and down clapping my hands.

He looked me up and down then slowly got to his feet.

"Anywhere with you Kates." He said slowly before pulling me into a bear hug.

"They're touching each other!" Georgie whispered loudly to Angelina who nodded her head disapprovingly like a nun witnessing people fornicating. Ha, fornicating.

"We'll be back." I said scathingly before grabbing Oliver's hand and leading him out the portrait hole. The Fat Lady glared at us and muttered something but I was too happy, too buzzed up on something that made me feel warm and fuzzy like a teddy-bear.

We sneaked down and managed to get to the Quidditch pitch without any disturbance. We had to outrun Ms. Norris though once on the third floor, it was more difficult then we remembered. For some reason I couldn't get my balance right.

We got to the Slytherin locker room and waltzed in like we owned the place. Slowly turning over garbage bins and pulling off all the shower curtains. Now they would have to walk around smelly like real snakes forever. God we were clever.

My vision became a little fuzzy and I walked into Oliver. He looked down at me and laughed.

"Ollie, am I drunk?" I asked, feeling a déjà vu as my vision focused and unfocused, my contagious giggling.

"No love, we're not. We just got our drink on, is all." Oliver said smartly and I nodded my head. I must be really tired then.

Oliver had already taken his wand out and written 'Slytherin Sucks' in black spray paint, I'm assuming, on the wall. After telling me the charm to do that I walked over to the snake painted on the wall, a Cheshire cat grin on my face.

I pulled out my wand and maybe turned the Slytherin snake into something, erm, else, which was highly inappropriate. Oliver giggled behind me the whole time.

Afterwards we conjured up a bunch of toilet paper and shot it out of our wand all over their lockers and benches, laughing like giddy two year olds the whole time.

"Ollie! What else should we do?" I asked out of breath from running around. He took a step forward and grabbed my arms, pulling me to him. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't help but gaze longingly at his lips.

"Ollie?" I asked, questioningly. His lips parted and all of a sudden he started twirling me around. I screamed happily before bursting into giggles.

"What are you doing doofus! That was the moment you were supposed to kiss me." I breathed into his neck as he lifted me so I was standing on one of the benches; my hands were on his shoulders, his on my hip. He paused for a moment before regarding me.

"L is for the way you love me!" He started singing loudly before twirling me off the bench and resumed waltzing with me.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't go like that." I smiled into his shoulder.

"Be quiet your ruining it." He snapped at me before taking a deep breath. I laughed looking up at him, he smiled down at me.

"L is for love. Because what is life without love?" He said airily, mocking me as he spun us around dizzingly.

"Oh Merlin, am I supposed to answer that?" I scoffed, a look of disbelief on my face. I don't care what he said, he had to be drunk.

"O, is for us." He continued belting, a little softer this time. We rocked from foot to foot, him leading me backwards.

"Wrong vowel there buddy." I raised an eyebrow.

"You ruin everything you know that?" He said sarcastically.

"Uh! I do not!" I gasped, mock offended. Smacking his arm he quickly grabbed me forcing me backwards. I stumbled over my feet and half-heartedly beat at his chest to make him stop, he was just laughing and soon I was too.

"Ollie! What are you, stop that tickles! What the he-Agh!" I screamed as freezing cold water splashed around me running down my face. I was backed against the wall and slid onto my butt with a little splash. He had shoved me into one of the shower stalls!

Wiping my face I glared up at Ollie to see him towering over me, laughing his head off and out of the spray.

"Oliver Andrew Wood you are so dead!" I yelled at him. He froze then raised an eyebrow.

"My middle name is Anthony love." He said skeptically at me. I frowned, was that right? God, I must be drunk too.

Shrugging I jumped up and lunged for him, his coordination off and we both fell on to floor. He laughed under me, his chest shaking my body off of him almost.

"I got you wet!" I smirked triumphantly sitting up.

"I think it's the other way around." He said quirking and eyebrow and grabbing my hips. Looking down confused, I realized that sitting up had resulted in me straddling him. And technically speaking, he had gotten me wet. Just not the way he was implying.

"Gross!" I yelped and squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Kates, stop doing that." He suddenly grunted forcing me to look at him confused.

"Am I hurting you?" I whispered leaning down, concerned that I was actually harming him.

"No Katie," He paused looking at me hard then, "Merlin." He said breathily before leaning towards my face and kissing me. I immediately leaned in, throwing my hands around his face, twisting them up in his hair.

He groaned as I ground my hips into his, his little friend starting to pop up. I smiled on his lips and he responded by kissing along my jaw.

Lost in the moment I kissed him fiercely, my breath hot against his as I slid my hand up his toned abs. They were silky smooth and I tried to shuffle his shirt off. The problem was that being so drunk it wasn't working so well. He grabbed my hands, the first time he removed them since they had been pressing into my hips, pushing them against his.

"Wait Katie, I need to tell you something." He said, breathing heavily.

I nodded my head, only half paying attention, more concerned with the skin showing around his abs. Yum.

I shook my head, wanting to talk later, and went to remove my hands from his but a warm feeling was spreading over me. I couldn't move and before I knew it I had passed out.

XoxoxoX

"What do we have here?" A cold voice snipped. Cracking an eye open I flinched at the light streaming in. Where the hell was I?

I sat up with a splitting head-ache and no memory of the night before. Well, except for the fact that we were drinking and playing Truth or Dare like usual. Immediately a sense of dread filled me.

Looking up I saw a girl with raven hair along with maybe three girls behind her. I tried to stand-up but my legs were like jello. Great, just great.

"What are lions going in the snake pit, hm? I wonder if they were doing all this wonderful decorating for us." She nodded towards their, locker room? Glancing around I saw toilet paper everywhere, a 'Slytherin Sucks' on the wall, and a male bit made out their prized snake on the wall. I giggled, Merlin whoever did this was good. Glancing to my side Oliver was sleeping with a hand snug around my waist. I smiled endearingly at him.

Apparently the Slytherin bimbo noticed too.

"Oh look at this, hope we didn't interrupt the honeymoon." She sneered. I removed Ollie's arm and shook it, slowly he stirred.

"What the-" He started to say before catching on quicker than I had.

"Right, well, we better be going." He gave a half-smile in that charming way that made most girls melt at his feet.

"You two aren't going anywhere." She said, the group forming a line to block us, their brooms hitched over their shoulders and I knew they were prepared to use them like bats. I gulped.

"Don't fret Kates, their just a bunch of girls." He said cockily before getting to his feet and brushing off his pants.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Oliver, Katie, care to explain why both of you only have only your underwear on and decided to come to breakfast like that?" Professor McGonagall asked tersely, her vein starting to throb in her head. Fred and George were sitting behind her eating toast in the Great Hall silently shaking from laughter. Apparently, this was against some dress code.

"Honestly professor, I don't even know."

**~Four Years Later~**

"How did you guys find out all of that?" I practically shouted, my fists slammed against the table. Oliver had turned bright red and was spluttering on his drink.

"Oh we have our ways Katie." Angelina winked at me.

"Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. We are never playing that game again." I muttered to myself shaking my head.

Then my head snapped up to Oliver and I elbowed him roughly in the side.

"Ouch! Kaite?" He said glaring at me.

"Idiot, of all things to do you call them a bunch of girls. You're the reason Flint didn't leave alone for weeks, he kept asking for a private show!" I yelped at him.

"Me? You're the one who decided to draw a peni-" I clapped a hand over his mouth, smiling weakly at everyone else who looked like they were holding back their laughs.

"Now now sweetie, let's not use such foul language at the table." I gave him a warning look before dropping my hand. We just stared at each other. I wasn't sure if it was because we were secretly mad or because of a certain incident that had apparently occurred four years ago involving me straddling him and him trying to confess something to me.

The silence was broken though by George.

"We were going to tell you all earlier but things came up. And now that their story is done, we have some news." George beamed at Angelina.

"What is it that could possibly be more shocking then what Ollie and I just found out?" I asked still glaring at Oliver. Flint had followed me around for _weeks_ the jerk.

"Well, Angelina and I are getting married."

XoxoxoxoX

Well everybody hope you liked it! I put in that little story just for everyone who asked me for it.

Also, the story has been changed to 'Bewitching Quidditch' –duh- the vote happened and thanks for everyone who voted!

Also, I'm so close to 100 reviews—can you all make it happen? If you did that would be fantastic and I would update faster definitely!

VL


End file.
